The Green-Eyed Quartz
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to 'Roses and Thorns', a Steven Universe/Harry Potter/Pokemon crossover. Nasrin and Harry are back for their Second Year at Hogwarts, but when the Chamber of the Unown opens, they work on solving another mystery before more students end up petrified by the Beast of Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn light flashed off the placid ocean waves, painting the deep blue-and-green a vivid gold that lapped at the sand, painting abstract designs.

Bare feet wiggling as the cool water reached up to her toes, Nasrin smiled as Star leapt from the water with a laugh, twisting so her pursuers- _a pair of Basculin that loved playing tag_ -smacked into each other instead of catching her between them.

Squeakers giggled as they splashed back into the water, Star bouncing on a water bubble and laughing uproariously until a Water Gun from behind startled her into a face-plant through the water, the offending Wooper smiling mischievously.

At this point, Squeakers could hardly breathe, and Nasrin bit her lip to keep from smiling as Star resurfaced, firing a Bubblebeam at her new playmate in retaliation.

As water and bubbles flew between the ever-growing crowd of Water-types, Nasrin retreated a few feet up the beach to keep from being thoroughly soaked, a gasping Squeakers cradled in the crook of one arm.

Snow slit one eye open, cool air misting off her fur, and Scooby peeked over the rim of his newest hole as the half-Gem placed Squeakers safely in Snow's fur.

Brushing off the seat of her shorts, she turned to watch a triumphant Star approach, belting a victory-song until Scooby bowled her over with enthusiastic yips and licks.

Nasrin sat with Snow and Squeakers, smothering her grin with one hand, as Star wrestled her friend over in a spray of sand.

They had all been training hard at Pearl's insistence, even Squeakers, and the time off was much appreciated.

"Nasrin."

Squeakers let out a squeak in greeting as the half-Gem turned, perking up at the sight of Garnet and her Xatu on the boardwalk.

"It's time to go."

Star yipped in excitement at this declaration, shoving Scooby's face into the sand in the process of leaping up to Nasrin's shoulder as their girl blurred to Garnet's side, Squeakers safely tucked into the front of her 'Sarcasm Is My Language' crop top.

"Ready!"

A smile turned the corner of Garnet's mouth, and Xatu spread a long-feathered wing to gather Snow and Scooby close, gaze unfocused in the middle-distance.

"Hold on."

Nasrin figured that long-distance teleportation was like how Dorothy must have felt trapped in that hurricane to Oz, disoriented and a touch nauseous from the rapid spinning.

Only years of experience with the warp pad kept her from being sick or falling over once they landed, and Snow shook out her fur as Scooby stumbled into their trainer's ankle, dizzy.

Nasrin skipped to catch up with Garnet, the short grass and widely-spaced trees reducing their risk of accidentally tripping over any wild Pokemon and starting a battle, while the icy Vulpix straightened out her canine companion and followed.

When the fusion paused just behind the tree line, Xatu a statue on her righthand side, she pulled up short, waiting with baited breath.

Scooby perked up, nearly knocking into Snow, and Garnet tipped her head in a nod.

"HARRY!"

Harry yelped as Fred and George's original birthday song was interrupted by a flying hug, spinning unsteadily to absorb the impact.

Squeakers squealed at the ride, waving his little arms, and Nasrin beamed, giggles bubbling up from the glow in her Gem.

"Nazz?" He realized, hands dropping to her hips.

"Happy birthday!" The half-Gem chirped, bouncing up to press a kiss to his cheek.

Star hopped to his shoulder, already chattering away, as Harry's own Pokemon released themselves to greet old friends.

Eevee dove forward, snagging Scooby's tail, and the Rockruff yelped before following his playmate in circles in an attempt at revenge, barking up a storm.

Togepi trilled in delight, matching Squeaker's high-pitched squeaks, as the two baby Pokemon came together in the most adorable hug, and Snow gave Ludwig a nod in greeting, tails rustling with ice chips as the Litwick smiled back.

"Hi, Ron." Nasrin greeted, pulling the startled redhead into a one-armed hug before offering the twins and their pair of Raticate a smile. "Hey, Fred. Hey, George."

"What, no hug?" Fred whined, pouting.

"I'm sensing favoritism here, brother."

"As do I, brother."

Sticking out her tongue at their teasing, she turned to wave in hello to an amused Remus Lupin, crouching to scratch his Zorua, Moony, behind the ears.

"Everybody, this is Garnet." The half-Gem introduced, apparently oblivious to the boys' wide-eyed stares as they looked _up_ to meet Garnet's face. "Garnet, these are my friends Harry and Ron, and my teammates Fred and George, and Harry's guardian, Remus Lupin."

The Fusion inclined her head, amusement hidden behind her blank expression and trademark visor.

"Yo."

"It's an honor to meet you." Remus voiced, dipping his head respectfully.

Scooping up Squeakers and Togepi, Nasrin followed as Fred and George began leading their group into Tor Town, her Gem's glow dancing off the old wooden sign that marks its boundary line.

"Your Raticate are pretty well-trained." Harry noted, watching as the Weasley Twin's Mouse Pokemon scurried about.

George nodded, clapping a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Don't blame Ronny here for Scabbers. He just got the bad draw, that's all. I doubt even dad could get that one to behave."

"Harry was telling me about that." Remus noted, looking to Ron. "I would have thought your father would have given you a Rattata. That's what he started with, and his father before him."

"I was supposed to get a Rattata, but at the last minute, dad got a surprise order from Kalos for a dozen, so any that could have been mine got shipped off." Ron explained, letting out a gusty sigh. "He couldn't give me one of the breeding pairs of Raticate, so I got stuck with Scabbers."

"He doesn't breed?" Garnet voiced as the path curved, the faint calls of street vendors up ahead.

"Dad got him a couple years ago real cheap. He was one of the last Pokemon to be sold by the Ministry. Scabbers likes to just lie around and doesn't interact with any of the other couples." The youngest Weasley boy answered, patting the Raticate's Poke Ball. "It's okay, though. He can stay in there as long as he wants now that I have Cubchoo! And maybe this year, I'll catch an Emolga!"

"Must you copy us, little brother?" Fred wondered. "We're the ones with the Electric mice, not you. Why not a nice Spearow?"

"No way! Emolga is the coolest, and I'm so catching one this year! It has lightning attacks and can fly!"

Squeakers chittered to Togepi huffily, as if informing her that _he_ was actually the coolest, and Snow giggled as the Spike Ball Pokemon patted her friend's head in consoling agreement.

Tor Town looked as if it was straight out of a storybook, all weather-beaten wood and brick, with every shop proclaiming they had been open fifty, seventy, over a hundred years being run by the same family.

Even some of the shopkeepers and vendors wore old styles, vests and bowties and long dresses, to keep up the illusion even with the computer banks and modern Pokemon Center.

A Ponyta trotted by, pulling a wagon full of tourists, and Star leaned over Harry's shoulder to catch sight of a couple riding past on a tandem bicycle as Scooby led Eevee in a chase around an impassive Xatu.

"Tor Town wasn't always this busy." Remus commented, gesturing to the many businessmen and tourists going up and down the brick-lined street. "It lies right on the coast of Avalon, and the Guinevere River splits a mile north of here and circles the town. That lets trainers from the north and those coming from other regions on cruise ships to stop here instead of taking the more pricey trains in Galahad. In the old days, you'd get that traffic, but they mostly passed through. About sixty years ago, though, there was this fad that rolled through Avalon where adult trainers would go back through all the cities and towns they had traveled to get their Gym Badges. Now, it wasn't all that uncommon to go to Galahad City or Percival, but Tor Town didn't get a lot of repeat foot traffic, and when these adults came back and remembered the first city that started their journey…Suddenly an industry popped up."

"Tell that to some of the Gym Leaders, though!" Ron huffed. "They still look down on us and call us backwater! We have our own Gauntlet team, for Merlin's sake."

Nasrin was mid-turn, about to demand names, when the Tor Town Gym came into view and apparently stunned both her and Harry speechless.

"Ain't she amazing?" Ron voiced, obviously proud.

The patchwork tower loomed over every other building in town, each level a different point in history and slightly off-center, like a toddler's building block tower.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe." Remus assured them, low enough so the Weasley's would not hear as Garnet tilted her head back to take the whole Gym in quietly. "I had a panic attack the first moment I saw it. The Gym, thank Merlin, is in the basement, but Arthur invited us to the very top to meet the family."

"Not liking this birthday surprise anymore, Remus." Harry gulped, shoulder bumping against Nasrin's as Scooby and Eevee pressed close in comfort.

"The building looks like that because there's a hollow concrete support running right through the middle of it." Remus explained, laughing. "It's based on Sprout Tower over in Johto, and that thing has been standing for years."

Garnet shrugged at her charge's uncertain look, as did Xatu, and Ludwig muttered from his spot on Nasrin's shoulder as Snow scoffed.

"Hello, Remus!" Arthur Weasley greeted as he hustled out of the Gym, shaking hands with the Gym Evaluator. "I'm glad this isn't an official visit!"

"Have something I shouldn't see in there, Arthur?" Remus joked.

"Oh, no no no!" The Weasley patriarch stammered, going red. "I merely meant-"

"I'm just pulling your leg, Arthur. No need to worry."

Calming himself, Arthur turned to Garnet and smiled.

"I'm happy to see you again, Garnet. It's been a long time."

"So it has." She acknowledged. "You haven't changed a bit."

Arthur beamed at that, and gestured for the group to follow him into the Gym, a skip in his step.

"Come on, come on, no need to stand out there in this heat! Normally we get a nice stiff sea breeze coming out of the south, but today it's been just stifling."

Judging by Fred and George's pantomime, the real reason for their father's suffering was all the extra weight, though it did not slow him down in the slightest.

The lobby was not overly large, barely the size of a Hogwarts classroom, a receptionist desk with a display board opposite the door and chairs ringing the walls, LCD screens sitting above each one.

A few people were already seated, with the trainers and more uniquely dressed individuals- _like the nurse in full scrubs and the man dressed like a Pikachu_ -sitting under a lit screen of red, blue or green.

"Pssst! Kid!"

Harry and Nasrin turned to find a dark-haired man leaning against one of the pillars that bracketed the door, Poke Balls carved into the top.

"You want to be a champ? Of course you do! I can let you know-"

"They're with us, Franky." Arthur cut in.

"Oh, okay, Mister Weasley."

"An advisor." Garnet explained to the confused pair. "They enjoy hanging around Gyms to help trainers."

"Harry!" Molly Weasley greeted, rushing from behind the desk to wrap Harry up in a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Star yelped, nearly being unseated from the force, and the half-Gem agreed with that sentiment when she was also swept in a bone-creaking embrace.

"You must be Nasrin! I'm so glad these boys have you to look after them."

A touch unsure, she returned the sentiment before Molly stepped back, glancing over them both.

"Look at you, Harry. You've grown so much since last year. Still a bit on the skinny side…"

"Mum, you think _everybody_ is a bit on the skinny side." Fred pointed out, earning a pointed look.

"So, I suppose you're wondering about all of this?" She continued, making her way behind the desk as Arthur broke away from the group, flashing his ID card at the teleporter to warp away. "You've probably heard that every Gym also serves a secondary function in the community. Well, you've obviously seen the unusual design of this Gym. We ourselves only use this floor, the basement, the top floor, and the breeding paddock out back. The other floors we rent out to companies, people looking to put on parties…The town council even uses the fourth floor to hold their monthly meetings!"

Molly smiled, pointing back to the board.

"This here shows what's going on each day and on what floor. Now, since we had the lobby installed, Arthur had the brilliant idea to use it as part of his puzzle. You see those LCD screens? The black ones mean that whoever sitting under them is here to use one of the other floors. The lit up ones have our junior trainers and assistant Gym Leaders under them."

Harry and Nasrin shared a confused look, and even Star shrugged, just as uncertain as to why said trainers and assistants were dressed in costumes.

"When a trainer comes in, we give them a riddle, the difficulty of which depends on how many badges they have." Molly explained, taking a slip of paper from the mini-printer on her desk. "Since you have none, why don't you try your hand at a simple one?"

Harry accepted the paper, and both read the riddle quietly as Eevee and Scooby leapt up to crowd Star so they could see.

I am the color of Fire's Bane. No matter what, I am never the opposite of wrong. I like fruit, despite what some say.

After a quick look around at the studiously-uninterested trainers, and Nasrin nodded her head, staying put as Harry approached the one in full medical scrubs.

"Water-types beat Fire-types, and Water is represented by the color blue. The opposite of wrong is right, so the trainer is on the left, and an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

The 'doctor' nodded, handing over an ID card that matched Arthur's.

"Great job, mate!" Ron congratulated, patting him on the back.

"Thanks. So what if we had guessed wrong?" Harry wondered, looking over the card as Nasrin approached, Ludwig riding along on Snow's back.

"You would have had to battle one of the junior Gym Leaders." Molly answered, printing out another riddle. "We have different riddles every day, and they become more vague the more badges you have. Here's one for someone with seven badges."

Squeakers nabbed the paper, holding it up for them to read as Togepi chirped, confused.

Two away from the ice-melter.

"I don't get it. Ice-melter would mean Fire…"

"Remember the cycle?" Nasrin piped up, Scooby and Eevee clinging to her top. "Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water, and Water beats Fire. Two away would mean going back on the cycle, so the answer would be Grass."

"But there are three trainers with green screens." Harry noted, glancing around.

"Exactly." Molly answered. "We feel that if you have seven badges, you deserve a challenge. You have to guess which trainer is the right one, and that will only earn you another riddle card."

"Sometimes dad lets me and George sit in." Fred confided, grinning. "That _really_ confuses the challengers."

"I don't see why it would, since we look nothing alike." George voiced.

"Indeed. I'm clearly the prettier one."

"Clearly I'm the smarter one, since you don't realize _I'm_ the prettier of the two of us."

"Why don't you give the card a try, Harry?" Molly stated, motioning towards the teleporter.

Harry swiped the card and stepped up, disappearing in a whirl, and Nasrin bounced over with the rest of their Pokemon in tow, pink light seeping through her top.

Harry, of course, had leapt at the chance to have a real Gym battle against Arthur, and the whole Weasley family converged on the sidelines with their guests, eager to see how things went.

"This will be an unofficial Gym battle." Percy declared, dressed in an official referee outfit as his Watchog looked over the room with a similar stern expression. "The opponents will each use one Pokemon. The challenger is allowed to use one Potion during the match, but is restricted from using any other medicines, berries or items. There will be no time limit. The match will end when a Pokemon is unable to continue battling, due to fainting or command of their trainer. Any attempt to interfere-"

"Oi, get on with it!" Ron called, earning a snicker from the twins and an amused huff from Garnet.

"Begin!"

"Rattata, I choose you!"

"Ludwig, I choose you!"

The Candle Pokemon floated over from his perch on Snow, taking a position in front of his trainer as Nasrin set down the rest of their little pack, sitting down cross-legged so Scooby, Eevee and Star could curl up on her lap to watch.

"Whoa there!" She scolded playfully, plucking up Togepi as she tried to toddle over to the battlefield. "Harry and Ludwig are busy right now, sweetheart. Why don't you sit here with Snow and watch?"

The baby pouted stubbornly until a low murmur from Snow settled her, and the icy Vulpix curled around Togepi and Squeakers, fanning her tail to distract them.

"Rattata, use Bite!"

Ludwig cried out as the purple Mouse Pokemon bit down, shaking the other off as wax dribbled from a new cut on his head.

"We have lots of trainers bring in Ghost-types here, thinking that will give them an edge." Arthur pointed out. "Poor things are barely trained and half-mad out of their heads because they're dealing with a trainer that doesn't know how to care for them properly. Do you know what happens to those trainers, Harry? Nine times out of ten, they lose. They lose terribly."

The elder Weasley shook his head sadly at the memory.

"And they just look at me and wonder what they did wrong. Some of them don't do their research and forget that Normal-types are immune to Ghost moves, so the two types cancel each other out. I've seen trainers get the weirdest looks on their faces when they realize that their 'all-powerful Ghost' can't even do anything to my Rattata. For others…Well, they went out of their way to catch a Ghost-type, figuring that if it knows a Poison move or a Dark move they can beat me real easy."

Squeakers chittered to Togepi, easing her upset over Ludwig's injury, and Nasrin reached out to soothe both babies as Snow hummed comfortingly.

"There's a reason we raise Rattata, Harry. They're able to use several different attack types. Electric, for example. I have a Raticate that would make you think he was a Pikachu in disguise. Another one I love to use against Grass-types because of its Ice Beam and Blizzard attacks. This one is the child of my Ghost Breaker Raticate. He's been taught plenty of Dark moves that can take out any spooks. Now, those attacks might not be my Rattata's strongest, but since your Litwick is a Ghost-type, you lose out on your strongest attacks, just like Rattata."

"Yes and no." Harry replied calmly, a smile forming on Nasrin's face. "Ludwig _is_ a Ghost-type, so that's why I picked him to fight your Normal-type Pokemon. But he's also a Fire-type, and that gives me a few other moves to try out! Ludwig, use Will-O-Wisp!"

With a cry, the Candle Pokemon threw ghostly orbs of light from his flame to cover the battlefield, and Rattata, almost in a trance, approached one and ended up with a bad burn on his snout.

"Rattata, use Bite again!"

Upset at being tricked, the Normal-type sunk his oversized teeth into Ludwig's head a second time, and Snow growled low.

"Now that he's close, bring him around and use Smog!"

Ripping the Mouse Pokemon off, Ludwig brought him close and expelled a thick, poisonous cloud right into his opponent's face before dropping him.

The poor Normal-type coughed, a touch dazed from the burn and the poison, but responded to his trainer's orders when prompted.

"Harry will win shortly." Remus noted, watching Nasrin from his peripheral as she whispered to the Pokemon in her lap, fingers playing with the spikes on Togepi's head so the Spike Ball Pokemon purred.

"What do you mean, Mister Lupin?" Ron wondered as Rattata performed another Bite. "My dad's Rattata nearly has Ludwig down for the count!"

This certainly seemed the case, since Ludwig was covered in cuts and growing sluggish compared to Rattata, but Nasrin shook her head.

"Rattata only knows Bite. But Ludwig-"

"Ember!"

The Candle Pokemon caught his opponent and shoved him up at his flame, doing a good chunk of damage before Rattata pulled away.

"Knows three moves that aren't Ghost. Two of them are meant to chip away at health, and the other for direct damage. It's a blow-by-blow battle, since neither seem to know any moves to help them dodge."

"So doesn't that mean my dad will win?" The youngest male Weasley asked, brow furrowing. "I mean, Harry's my mate, too, but even he has to see this is all over. Ludwig is barely able to stand."

"You're forgetting something important." Garnet intoned, Xatu half-watching the battle with unfocused eyes.

"Ludwig, come here!" Harry called, pulling out a Potion as Ludwig floated over. "I'm using my one Potion now."

While the cuts were still present, the Litwick's strength was returned, and he responded to Rattata's next Bite with an Ember.

"Okay, so Ludwig is healed up." Ron noted. "But my dad's Rattata is still stronger than it with those Bite attacks."

"You're forgetting what I said." Nasrin reminded him, Star pinning the boy with an exasperated look.

"The burn." Ginny Weasley said quietly, peeking out from behind her mother.

"Exactly."

"Bite, Rattata!"

But the burns had become too much, and Rattata fell over in a dead faint.

"Good work, Rattata." Arthur praised, recalling the Pokemon as Percy stepped forward.

"Harry Potter wins."

The boy whooped in joy for a moment before restraining himself, approaching Arthur to offer his hand to shake.

"Good battle, Mister Weasley. Sorry about the woohoo."

"No need to be embarrassed about celebrating, Harry." The Gym Leader assured with a laugh, accepting the offer. "You have every right to be thrilled. If this were a real Gym battle, I'd be handing you the Standard Badge and a TM. That was a clever strategy, and it worked out in your favor. Trust me, you did well and earned the right to celebrate."

"Still, it's very good that you remembered to thank your opponent." Remus pointed out as he approached. "There are many trainers I know that forget that while we call them 'battles', these challenges are rarely about anything more than testing ourselves. Thanking an opponent is the first step towards honoring them and their Pokemon, and forging a bond of friendship."

Nasrin trotted up to poor Ludwig with their Pokemon on her heels, praising him for doing such a good job and pressing a kiss to the Litwick's cheek that healed his wounds, much to Togepi's delight.

"Ron, why don't you show them around? Get yourselves some lunch, too." Arthur suggested, pulling out some Poke Dollars and turning towards his wife. "It'd a special occasion, and they'll still be back in time for the big birthday supper you're cooking up. Percy and I will be busy with trainers, anyway."

Molly relented after a moment, turning on the twins with a wagging finger.

"Yes, and Fred and George, you two will be giving the Raticate their baths."

"But mum!" Fred whined.

"Don't 'but, mum' me, young man! I know it was you two that switched out the waiting room chair pads with whoopee cushions."

"I told you she'd figure it out." George grumbled, elbowing his brother.

"Remus, Garnet, why don't you, Ginny and I go upstairs and have a cup of tea. Maybe you can tell Ginny a few of her favorite stories."

Garnet inclined her head in acceptance, reaching out to muss Nasrin's curls.

"Be careful."

Nodding eagerly, the half-Gem rushed to join Harry and Ron back at the teleporter, Pokemon clinging to her shirt and laughing the whole way.

 _Honestly, what could go wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

Biting into her overflowing beef and cheddar sandwich, Nasrin settled in the clearing Ron had led them to after that last trip to the Tor Town Tauros' Gift Shop, baby Pokemon suckling on lollipops in her lap and playing with their new red pom-poms.

Harry had made sure all their Pokemon got something, even Cubchoo, with the excuse of repaying them for Winter Solstice the year before.

Star certainly loved her new red-and-black striped ball, balancing the toy on her nose and doing tricks while Eevee- _who was wearing a matching scarf_ -and Scooby- _who had gotten a black collar with red stripes_ -tried to snatch it away from her.

Cubchoo, wearing his new Tor Tauros hat, helped cool everything down with a Powder Snow while Ludwig showed off his corded belt to Snow, who had gotten a red bow for her ear.

"Ron, can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes at the poor joke, and Nasrin bit back a giggle at the expression, finishing off her sandwich.

"Seriously, what's your question, Harry?"

"I don't want this to come off as rude…" He admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "But why is your sister…uh…?"

"Acting like a baby one minute and a clingy stalker the next?" Ron finished bluntly, and the pinkette almost choked on the last of her food in laughter. "Don't worry, mate, she isn't crushing on you."

"That wasn't even my first thought, Ron." Harry replied, smacking her back to help along clearing Nasrin's airways as the baby Pokemon cooed sympathetically.

"Liar." Ron teased. "Ginny's interested in you, but not you-you."

"That doesn't make sense." The half-Gem voiced, rubbing behind Squeakers' ear in thanks while cuddling Togepi.

"You know how Harry's mum is a big deal in Avalon?"

"Ron, they had Poke Dolls shaped like her in that gift shop." Harry pointed out.

"We figured that much." Nasrin finished in agreement.

"Right. Anyway, a few years back this lady, Rowl-something-or-other, realized there was a market for Lilly Potter stories and began cranking out books."

Harry gave their friend a dry look as Nasrin covered her mouth in a vain attempt to withhold giggles.

"You're joking."

"Wish I was, mate. The Young Lilly Evans Adventures series is all the rage with girls Ginny's age. Your da features in them, too, along with Mister Lupin and the rest of the Marauders, but they're mostly her sidekicks." Ron explained with a shrug. "Mum and dad read them to her when she was younger and she loves them. They aren't too bad. They're mystery stories, so that's cool, but a bit too girly for me."

Star, Snow and Togepi all gave Ron a look at that, and the Weasley backtracked.

"Nothing wrong with girly! Just not my cup of tea!"

Harry hung his head as the realization set in, Togepi reaching over to pat his head.

"So not only does your sister idolize my mother, and thus me, half of the incoming First Years are going to as well?"

"Well, not the Slytherins." Ron pointed out.

"That does little to help my depression, Ron."

"Don't worry about it." Nasrin assured, bumping shoulders with Harry. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we've got a nice afternoon to hang out, a big dinner to eat, and a trip to Galahad tomorrow."

"That'll be cool." He admitted, grinning. "No offense to Hagrid, but it _was_ kinda hard to enjoy Galahad when he was rushing about."

"Well, he _was_ trying to protect a legendary Poke Ball." She pointed out teasingly, catching the Tor Fudge and Cream rolls Ron tossed their way.

"This is the life, ain't it?"

"The best." Harry agreed, eyes turning to the playing Pokemon.

"May it never end." Nasrin finished, popping a piece into her mouth.

"You _do_ realize you just cursed us, right?"

"Ron-"

BOOM!

The trio froze, looking up at the clear sky.

"Was that thunder?" The Weasley wondered, nervous. "Ominous, forboding-"

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

The pair of Electric-types laughed and scampered off, proud of themselves, as Snow fired off a Powder Snow to chill their tails with a squeak.

By then, the three trainers had already collapsed in a fit of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry could not help being amused when he left Ron's room the next morning to find Nasrin and Ginny had become the best of friends overnight.

It was almost surreal, seeing someone who had been so shy only a few hours before suddenly laughing and bantering, but he figured that was part of Nasrin's magic.

"Good morning!" Said half-Gem greeted, Star waving from one shoulder while Squeakers blinked sleepily amid rosy curls.

"Morning, Nazz. Morning, Ginny." Harry replied, Ron yawning back.

Ginny seemed to physically try and curl into herself, but Scooby and Snow bumped the backs of her legs and the youngest Weasley managed to look Harry in the eyes when she said hello.

Pleased, Snow trotted over to greet Ludwig while Scooby tackled Eevee right off his paws, rolling across the hallway as Squeakers leapt to cuddle with Togepi.

Once all their Pokemon settled, the group moved towards the smell of fresh pancakes and syrup, discussing that day's trip to Diagon Alley-

"Mom!" Nasrin shouted, lunging to envelop the unknown woman standing by the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?"

"As if I would miss my little girl's birthday." The blonde-haired woman teased, glancing up as Ron choked on air.

"Birthday?" Harry echoed hollowly, and Nasrin peeked back at them sheepishly.

"Uh…Surprise?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron blurted, guilt crossing his face. "We coulda done something-"

"I didn't want you to." She admitted, Star whimpering softly. "I've had a lot of amazing birthdays…I just wanted Harry to have one, too."

Harry's heart swelled in his chest, so full of affection and gratitude and _love_ that it threatened to burst, as he lurched forward to pull the tiny now-twelve-year-old girl into the fiercest hug possible.

Wrapping her arms around him, Nasrin let out a relieved sigh as their Pokemon pressed in, Ludwig hovering around their heads.

"Thank you." The boy choked out. "But you don't have to give up your birthday."

"I'm not." She assured, blinking back tears. "I just…I wanted to spend it with you."

Cammi and Remus politely pretended not to notice what was going on, Ron wisely kept his mouth shut, Molly glared Fred and George into submission, and Arthur dragged Percy into plating breakfast for everyone.

When the pair finally separated, a little misty-eyed, Cammi drew their attention back to her gently.

"I know you didn't ask for anything this year, sweetheart…"

Blinking, Nasrin turned to her mother as the shadows seemed to pulse.

"Mom?"

Harry's eyes widened as a Pokemon appeared, a hood of dark green leaves hiding an avian face, and Cammi smiled as the strange Pokemon offered up a pink Poke Ball with a heart on the face.

"But I feel it's time."

Heart leaping in her chest, the pink-haired girl squeezed Harry's hand as she reached out to accept the Love Ball.

The seam cracked open with a burst of light-

Shaking out smooth brown feathers, the owl-like Pokemon peered up at them with button-black eyes, and Nasrin melted, cooing over the little leaf bowtie.

"I received my own Rowlet as a child before embarking on my first journey." Cammi stated, passing a hand over her Decidueye's hood. "You're the last of my children to receive one…I'm sure you both will make me proud."

Nodding jerkily, the half-Gem ducked her head to give her new Pokemon an Eskimo Kiss on the beak.

"What do you think, Robin Hood? Do you want to be friends?"

The newly-dubbed Robin chirped, flapping her wings excitedly, and Star giggled, helping Squeakers up to say hello while Ludwig carried up Togepi and Eevee, Scooby and Snow leapt onto the human's shoulders, trilling and barking.

All Nasrin could do was laugh.

* * *

"Harry! Nazz!" Hermione greeted, only holding back her hug because said boy was holding Togepi and Squeakers.

"Good to see you too, Hermione." Harry replied as Neville approached at a more leisurely pace, flailing only a little when Nasrin, with Robin on one shoulder and Ludwig on the other, lifted the Longbottom into a bear hug.

"How's your summer been?" Neville wheezed, patting his ribs.

"The best ever." He assured, Eevee and Scooby gnawing on each other's ears around his ankles.

"I'm just glad you don't have to see your aunt and uncle ever again." Hermione admitted, smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Has Mister Lupin been teaching you a lot?"

"I have." Remus answered, approaching while the rest of the Weasley's stayed back. "But please, call me Remus."

"Because Mister Lupin is your father?" Ron joked.

"That's true, but mostly because I have enough young trainers putting on airs because of my job. I don't want any of you to feel you need to treat me special."

Considering that being a Gym Evaluator was full of bribes and flattery and intimidation from clients, Nasrin completely understood being tired of it and nodded in agreement.

Hermione, however, was far more conflicted about being so casual with an adult, lower lip firmly between her teeth.

"What's wrong with Flora?" Harry asked, drawing the half-Gem's attention as he kneeled to get a better look at the Bulbasaur.

Leaves curling, Flora grit her teeth and wiggled as if fighting an itch, bulb producing a sweet strawberry smell.

"She's getting ready to evolve, isn't she?" Remus surmised, pulling a small orange bottle from his pack. "May I, Neville?"

"Go ahead, sir."

The scarred trainer squatted down so Flora could inspect the bottle before opening it, and the Grass/Poison-type slurped down the contents greedily, symptoms dissipating like smoke.

"What was that?" Neville exclaimed, picking up his Pokemon with obvious relief.

"It helps ease evolution pains. In the wild, Bulbasaur would find a fresh plot of dirt and bury their bodies under the soil with only their bulb peeking out. They would then fall asleep and let the sun ease them into evolving. Because Flora is more active, this pain reliever will help her out."

"How close is she to evolving?" Ron wondered as Star leaned over to chirp a few concerned questions to Flora, who shrugged back.

"Hard to tell with a lot of Pokemon." Remus admitted, waving for Arthur and the Weasley clan to join them once more. "Reuniclus' evolutions were pretty difficult and took a long time due to the amount of changes he went through. But my friend Sirius' Piplup had no problems at all both times he evolved. A Pokemon's bond with its trainer, its strength, how quickly or slowly it's taken for it to evolve, the complexity of the transformation…All of these effect evolution."

"Remus is right." Arthur agreed. "It's hard to tell, even in the same family of Pokemon. Ron, you remember the last breeding pair we evolved?"

"Oh, yeah! The male had a heck of a time evolving. He was grouchy and would snip at you. But the female, she just kinda rolled over one day and boom! Instant evolution!"

"Maybe one of you will decide to research Pokemon evolution after you get out of Hogwarts." Remus suggested.

"Hermione or Harry or Ron or Nazz might, but I already know what's in store for me." Neville replied as the group began to make their way towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. "The Longbottoms have been running the Lucan City Gym for centuries, and Longbottom Gardens for even longer. My gran has been watching it for me, but Flora and I are going to be training Junior Gym Leaders and working greenhouses the moment I get out of Hogwarts."

"Count me out, too." Ron agreed as Percy and the twins splintered off to get their own shopping done. "I don't think I could handle being cooped up in a library all day thumbing through old books."

"Then what do you want to do?" Harry wondered as they followed Molly and Ginny into Madam Malkin's Gear For All Environments.

The youngest male Weasley shrugged, looking over the latest trainer jackets as his sister was taken to be measured.

"I honestly don't know. Isn't that why we're at Hogwarts in the first place?"

"That's a rather mature response, Ron." Hermione admitted, trying on a cap before moving on to the hairbands. "As for me, I'm in the same boat as Ron. My parents never went to Hogwarts and are doing real fine. But I don't want to spend seven years learning everything only to pick a job I could have gotten if I had just gone to a normal school. That would be a waste."

"Oh, it wouldn't be a waste." Molly assured, overseeing her daughter's measuring. "You could know exactly what you want to do in life, and then suddenly find yourself on a new path. I was going to be like my sisters and go into Pokemon medicine until I met your father. Scoff all you will and say that I wasted my education, but I think I've done just as much good volunteering at our local Pokemon Center and dealing with scraped knees. What you learn can always be put into use, no matter what you decide to do."

Snow yipped, blowing a cold gust at Robin to keep the young Grass/Flying-type from pecking at a rack of shirts, and Nasrin giggled at the lecture that followed.

"Kids, why don't you go next door to the Poke Emporium and see about getting some treats for your Pokemon?" Remus offered. "Arthur and I need to discuss some things, and I'm sure Ginny will be a while getting her jacket measured."

With none of them in need of new clothes until next year, this was a great idea, especially since Cammi had gifted her daughter and Harry with a healthy allowance for their birthdays.

"Maybe I should pick up more of that potion Mister Lupin gave Flora." Neville noted as they entered, running a hand along the Bulbasaur's back so she squawked in delight.

"I'm sure Remus can give you more." Nasrin assured, rubbing between Flora's ears as she went to look at the many elemental gems available.

Star had a Fairy one, of course, but should she get Robin a green Grass gem or an opaque Flying gem…

"They have Evolution Stones." Hermione noted, catching Harry's attention from where he was studying a Ghost Light.

"Sweet." Ron voiced, pressing his nose to the glass case. "I should get one and use it on Cubchoo! Imagine it, a Fire/Ice super bear!"

"Cubchoo aren't effected by Evolution Stones." The bushy-haired girl reminded him with a sniff. "Their DNA is completely stable, and thus can't be mutated by the stone's radiation."

Neville nodded, approaching a small bin full of clear orbs that contained different plants to strengthen Grass-types.

"We have a few Sun Stones and Leaf Stones at our Gym, but I don't think anyone in the family's used one since my granddad was a little boy."

"Maybe you two should stock up on some." Hermione suggested, both Nasrin and Harry blinking back at her in confusion as Scooby yanked on Eevee's scarf playfully.

"Why?"

"Because all of your Pokemon, Harry, and two of yours, Nazz, can evolve with the use of a stone." She explained with a sigh. "Ludwig will evolve into a Lampert, and if you use a Dusk Stone on him, he can reach his final form, Chandelure. Same with Squeakers and Togepi. They'll evolve into Pikachu and Togetic when they feel utterly safe and secure with you, and if you give them a Thunder Stone and Shiny Stone respectively, they'll be able to evolve into Raichu and Togekiss. Snow, like all Vulpix, will only evolve if exposed to a stone."

"I know." Nasrin replied, finally settling on the Grass gem upon Robin's insistence. "But why stock up now? Squeakers and Togepi might not evolve for a long time, and it could be years before Ludwig does."

"Even if they evolved tomorrow, it wouldn't be right to force them to change again right away. It should be their choice." Harry agreed, waving the suggestion off.

"What about Eevee?" Ron wondered, reaching into a mini-fridge. "You decided what-?"

The following yelp had Nasrin at his side in moments, kissing the freezer-burn away as the shop owner, Mister Tolmon, glared.

"Can't you read the sign? NeverMeltIce: DO NOT TOUCH! You're lucky you didn't freeze your fingers off!"

"And you give that to Pokemon?" Ron shot back, disgruntled. "Yeesh, no thanks! Cubchoo will stick with his Tauros Hat, thank you!"

"Have you thought about it, Harry?" Neville wondered as the pinkette shook her head and moved to join said boy in perusing the treats.

"Thought about what?" He wondered, grabbing two boxes of treats and handing one to Nasrin.

"About what you want Eevee to evolve into." Hermione clarified, an Ice Crystal in hand as she looked over focus items for her Ralts. "You probably have it the hardest of any trainer. Twisted Spoon or Moon Mirror?"

"Moon Mirror." Ron answered. "It's always weird to see any Pokemon other than a Kadabra or Alakazam with a Twisted Spoon."

As Mister Tolmon bagged their things up, Harry considered the question, watching Snow and Ludwig corral Scooby and Eevee away from the bins before looking slightly down at Nasrin, who shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, Hermione. I mean, I haven't had Eevee that long, and when he evolves, that's it. He's stuck with that form. I'd hate to evolve him and then realize a day later that I'd made a mistake."

Crouching, Togepi and Squeakers carefully tucked in the crook of one arm, he scratched the Normal-type's ears as Scooby tackled Snow with a yelp.

"Besides, I think you should have a say in the matter, right buddy? It's _your_ body that's being altered."

"Leave it to you, Potter, to let your Pokemon lead you around."

The easy smile on Nasrin's face fell as the Pokemon fell back protectively, eyeing the newcomer as a threat.

"Draco." Harry replied, unimpressed.

The Slytherin somehow seemed more pompous than before, wearing another brand new jacket with Arbok embossed on the gold buttons, arms crossed and eyebrow raised condescendingly.

"Tell me, Potter, who goes to sleep in that little Ball at night, you or the Eevee? I honestly can't tell."

Snow's eyes narrowed in upset while Scooby growled, Robin fidgeting from foot to foot, and Nasrin saw Squeaker's cheek-sacs spark from his new place on Harry's shoulder.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron huffed.

"Who's gonna make me, Weasley?" Draco challenged, cocky smile in face as he stepped forward. "You? You think you can beat me? You can't even control that little rat of yours. What makes you think you can face me down?"

"Back off." Nasrin warned, and his smile dropped a couple notches. "Or he won't be the one you face in a battle."

Star growled, and Ludwig's flame flared in agreement.

Hermione physically stepped between the boys, unable to trust the Slytherin to mind such a threat.

"Knock it off, both of you."

"Get your hands off me, Granger." Draco hissed. "This jacket costs more than your worthless parents probably make in a year."

Then the boy leaned in with a sneer, as if to share a secret.

"Or maybe they could afford it. I hear your kind sells their daughters off all the time to make a bit of extra-"

With a POP, Draco's nose gushed blood from Hermione's fist, and Nasrin shoved herself between them as Robin cawed, wings flapping aggressively.

"You, you bitch!" Draco screamed, cupping his bloody face. "I'll see your family run out of this region!"

"Come a little closer and we'll see about that." The pinkette snarled, Gem flickering.

"Draco."

The smooth, silky voice brought everyone in the shop to a halt.

Lucius Malfoy glanced over the group of Second Years coolly, every inch an understated, elegant nobleman, his silver-tipped cane in hand.

"Are you okay, my dear boy?" He asked, as if unaffected by his son's injury. "It seems you've broken your own nose."

"I did no such thing, father!" Draco nearly screeched. "It was that filthy new blood girl!"

Hermione shrank behind Nasrin at the Gym Leader's stare, and ice rattling filled the shop as Snow bristled.

"Well, if that is the case, then I will bring the full might of the Malfoy family upon her. I will see her family's business shut down, their home taken from them, and all their wealth added to our coffers."

Harry glared, fists tightly clenched, as Togepi whined and Squeakers bared little baby fangs.

"Of course, before I can do that, I will be forced to examine you and your standing."

"Father?"

"How could I not? You are Draco Malfoy, the future Head of the Dagonet City Gym, Heir to the House of Malfoy. You are the Prince of Slytherin and, by your own words, the greatest of Hogwart's students. And yet…And yet, you stand here and claim that you foolishly provoked this girl, mocking her in public with a room full of witnesses, with no plan or strategy, and then, instead of handling her yourself, you allow her to strike you and do nothing more than whine?"

Lucius shrugged, as if helpless.

"Can you not see that the two personas I paint do not match? I refuse to have a foolish, stupid boy be my Heir. So I ask you now…"

The man leaned in, pinning Draco with dark eyes full of cold fire, and it made Nasrin's heart twist as the boy shriveled into himself.

"What happened?"

"…I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a shelf, father." The Slytherin answered, shoulders slumped and crimson-stained hands limp at his sides.

"My poor Draco. We will have your nose looked at by a doctor, and your mother will take you shopping for new clothes later this week."

Lucius turned and pointed his cane at the quintet.

"Thank you for not mocking Draco about this."

Nasrin smiled, and Harry found the expression sharp as a Sharpedo's, with none of the joy and gentleness that he was used to.

"Of course, Mister Malfoy. There's no need to point out something a person will come to regret."

There was an imperceptible flinch, little more than a shift in the shoulders, but Harry saw.

"Kids!"

Arthur appeared in the Poke Emporium, face red and cheeks puffed out from his labored breaths.

"I know you're having fun, but we need to-"

He paused, expression settling into something more neutral.

"Lucius."

"Arthur." Lucius replied, sighing. "You _do_ realize you're representing all Gym Leaders when you walk about? We must present an image of respect and strength when out and about."

"Oh, I know, Lucius." The Weasley patriarch replied, squaring his shoulders. "You and I just have different interpretations of respectable."

Lucius clamped a hand on his son's shoulder, steering him away.

"History will tell which of us is right."

"History is written by the winners."

The Head of House Malfoy smiled.

"We also have different definitions of winning."

And they left, leaving a bitter taste in Nasrin's mouth as Ludwig and Snow fussed.

"Do I even want to know?" Arthur voiced tiredly.

"Draco said some nasty things to Hermione and she popped him in that pointy nose of his! Was bloody brilliant!" Ron recounted, bouncing in delight.

"Ron."

"I mean, it was brilliant."

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry worried as said girl stared at her hand.

"I've never hit anyone before." She admitted slowly. "I kinda liked it."

"Well, don't make a habit of it." Arthur warned. "Especially Draco. Lucius might appear nice, but he's one of the most vicious trainers in Avalon. People that upset him tend to end up with heaps of trouble, and no way to prove he had anything to do with it."

"So everything he said about my parents…?" Hermione whispered, wide-eyed.

"Won't happen." Nasrin swore fiercely. "I will _never_ let him hurt you."

"Come on, we still need to get you kids your Dex upgrades." Arthur redirected, herding the quintet back out into Diagon Alley.

A hand clasped hers, and Nasrin let out a deep breath as Robin and Ludwig landed on each shoulder, cooing softly.

 _Just like that, her anger was gone_.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer flew by as it had before, the days full of training and the nights with bonfires and laughter.

When the day came to once more board the Hogwarts Express, Nasrin was proud of her Pokemon and their progress, eager to share with her friends.

Garnet watched the twelve-year-old bounce around the station, bright hair a beacon through the crowds, taking in every store all over again.

There was everything a trainer could need, from a potion store and Poke Center Express to a souvenir shop and book store, at least six different fast food places crowded by businessmen, trainers and students looking for a last-minute snack.

"Harry! Neville!" Nasrin shouted, rushing towards the book shop and the crush of Hogwarts students that had mobbed the door.

"Hey, Nazz." Harry greeted, a touch bemused, as Neville dipped his head and Flora squawked from her perch on a familiar bag.

"What's going on?" She wondered, smiling in hello to Remus as Garnet caught up.

"Me and Hermione met up early and were just about to board the Express when she heard about this and dragged me over here." Neville explained. "I'm watching her stuff."

Matching Robin's owlish blink, Nasrin looked over at the squealing mob and then back at her friends, nonplussed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry voiced, nodding.

"What's going on over there?" Remus asked, curious.

"Gilderoy Lockheart is doing a signing."

A tick appeared in Garnet's jaw, and Remus clicked his teeth together as Harry and Nasrin shared a confused look.

"Who?"

"Lockheart, if you believe his own press releases, is the world's greatest Pokemon Tracker." The Gym Evaluator explained. "He'd have you thinking that Jack Kenway and Alder of Unova come to him for advice. He's written books about his quests to uncover Pokemon that were only spoken of in legend. For the most part, he seems on the level. I read one of his early works, Hunting for Ho-Oh, and it was pretty good, and actually matched up well with what scientists suspect about the Fire bird. But recently, he's gone a bit too much in the way of the extreme for my tastes. It's one thing to say you spotted a Keldeo, another to say that you battled a Pikablu."

"You think he's a fake?" Harry wondered.

"No, not fake. A magazine once tested some of his photos of a Zapdos he claimed to have found in the mountains of Kanto, and the experts said they were genuine. No photoshop, no digital altering. He really does see the Pokemon, I just wonder how much of the rest of his work is factual."

Snow shook out her ears as the crowd roared, and Scooby scampered behind Harry's legs as Gilderoy Lockheart made his grand appearance.

The man had a kilowatt smile and bright eyes, hair so stiffly sprayed that not a single lock fell out of place as he moved, trinkets jangling on his belt as he went about kissing women on the cheek and waving to the girls.

"Hello, hello!"

"I love you!" Some of the girls screamed.

"Oh, and I love each and every one of you!" Lockheart called back. "You know, I don't write my books, such as Travels with Tyranitar, Seeking Zapdos and Matching Wits with Mewtwo, for fame or glory. I write my books, like my newest one Searching for Suicune, because of each and every one of you! You're my muses, my inspiration, and every time you call out my name, buy one of my books, on sale today at this very store by the way, and ask for my autograph, it pushes me to do oh so much more!"

"Ugh." Harry muttered as Nasrin sighed, Star rolling her eyes.

"If he were anymore sugar-coated, we'd all get diabetes." Remus agreed.

"I'm getting cavities." Garnet intoned flatly.

"Now, I'm afraid I will not be able to sign all your books..."

Lockheart held up his hands in an attempt to placate the groaning crowd.

"Oh, I would love to spend time with each and every one of you…"

"In the wanker's van as he hands out free candy." Harry muttered, earning a choked giggle from Nasrin and a strange look from Neville.

"Remember to hit between the legs." Garnet told them seriously.

"But none of you need to fret too much, as you will be seeing enough of me...soon…enough…"

Lockheart trailed off, focus elsewhere suddenly, before he made a mad dash through the crowd straight for Harry and Nasrin, pulling short before Snow or Scooby could snap at him.

"Harry Potter…"

"Yes, me Harry." The boy replied. "You Lockheart."

Lockheart moved, kneeling by the boy and reaching an arm around his shoulders-

The man yelped when a pink bubble blocked him, and Nasrin glared as Robin screeched, brandishing her leaf-quill-lined wings.

"Hands off!"

Before Garnet could even summon her gauntlets, Remus had him by the throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The Gym Evaluator snarled, the terminal falling silent in the face of his rage. "What the hell gives you the right to touch him? To use him? To treat him like a prop to bolster your career? What makes you think you could just walk up to him and treat him like another object to be posed in front of? Too many people have mistreated Harry, and it ends now. If you _ever_ touch the boy again, I will know, and I will _break_ you."

With that, Remus dropped his prey, and Nasrin finally recalled the bubble as he visibly went calm, motioning for Hermione to follow as they continued towards the station.

Scooping up Scooby and Snow, the half-Gem offered her bag-laden friend a smile in the tense silence, shoulder brushing against Harry's in support.

They arrived with plenty of time to spare- _and thus well before the Weasley's_ -, and Harry waved when he spotted Oliver Wood, who was proudly showing off a new bird Pokemon.

"Talonflame." Garnet stated, nodding her head in approval. "A good Pokemon."

"Oliver's family went to Kalos over the summer." Nasrin supplied, rubbing Squeakers' cheek-sacs so he relaxed. "For the Kalos National Gauntlet Team's open tryouts."

"They won the World Cup this last year." Harry added.

"A Talonflame is a good fit for Oliver." Hermione noted, uninterested with that fact. "It's fast, and its ability to fly will give him an edge in some battles."

"And it'll work well as his Gryffindor Pokemon." Remus said easily.

"Gryffindor Pokemon?" Neville echoed.

"Another tradition at Hogwarts. Magcargo, I choose you!"

The Second Years hurriedly backed away as the Lava Pokemon appeared, Flora burrowing into Neville's chest while Robin and Snow tried to escape the wall of heat that followed.

Remus pat the Magcargo's fragile rock shell fondly.

"As you know, the four Houses of Hogwarts are represented not just by a Pokemon, but by a type. Hufflepuff are Water-types, going with the flow and wearing down defenses. Slytherin are Grass-types, using every trick they have to win while appearing as they're doing nothing. Ravenclaw are represented by Dark-types, as they're able to use their intelligence to trick their opponents. And Gryffindor is of course Fire, which symbolizes our passion and burning desire to win."

The group sighed in relief as Magcargo was recalled, taking that oppressive heat with him.

"It's an unofficial tradition that, before you graduate Hogwarts, you catch one Pokemon that's the same type as your House."

"That makes sense…" Neville admitted, nodding. "I always found it weird that my dad…"

"Some, like myself, wait till the end of our time at Hogwarts to catch our House Pokemon." Remus redirecting, seeing the pain flash across Neville's face before Nasrin placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I got Magcargo here when I was made Head Boy and could surf over to Burnt Island. Caught him as a Slugma and raised him up. Others catch their Pokemon as soon as possible. My friend Sirius caught his Houndour during his Second Year."

"And some of us get our House Pokemon before we even step foot in Hogwarts." Draco butted in with a sneer, his father a step behind with a small bookstore bag that set next to Hermione's bags before straightening to meet Remus' eyes.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy." Harry greeted politely, Nasrin easily falling into step as Hermione and Neville wisely kept quiet.

"Harry Potter." Lucius replied calmly. "Nasrin Universe. We meet again."

"Yes, sir." She replied easily. "And this is one of my guardians, Garnet."

The Fusion barely tipped her head in hello, light flashing off her visor, and Lucius wisely did not give any indication of his son's dislike for Gems.

"Do you know my guardian, Remus?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, we are quite well acquainted, aren't we Lupin?"

"Indeed, Malfoy." Remus replied, glancing down at Draco. "And you are quite correct, Draco, some trainers do get their House Pokemon _handed_ to them before they come to Hogwarts. No effort, no test of strength, just a gift."

Draco seemed unable to decide if that was an insult or a compliment, though the tightening grip on his shoulder showed that Lucius knew.

"Yes. If I remember right, James got his House Pokemon before he even got his letter of acceptance, the same with all the Potters."

"You are technically correct, though James did not receive his Cyndaquil like it was a birthday present. He had to chase down a whole little herd of them and try and snag one."

Remus chuckled at the story.

"Depends on who you ask, but from what I can gather, he must have spent three hours leaping into dry leaf piles before he finally managed to get his Cyndaquil, and it wasn't much of a celebration afterwards, what with him having his hands covered in burn cream."

"You would never catch a Malfoy running around like some peon." Draco scoffed. "I received Snivy-"

He cut off with a yelp, Lucius' knuckles having gone white.

"How a Pokemon is obtained is only half the story, though, isn't it Lupin? A Legendary Pokemon in the hands of an inferior trainer, one who should never have been allowed to have it in the first place, one who is a boy playing at a man's game...Well, it doesn't stand a chance, does it?"

His gaze drifted towards Nasrin, who was wearing her Sharpedo smile as Scooby and Snow bared their fangs right back.

"Or a girl playing at a woman's game, if you wish to be politically correct."

"Indeed. Just like Lilly proved that even a weak Pokemon, under the care of a great trainer, can become quite powerful."

"Yes." Lucius voiced, snagging his bag gracefully. "I would love to debate such things with you, Lupin, but I have important work to do. Draco, come along, I have some final words to share with you."

Nasrin shook her head as they departed, crowd parting, and shared a look with Harry.

"Can we not do that again?" Neville begged.

"I feel like I need a shower after talking to those two." Hermione agreed.

"A full cannon shot from a Blastoise wouldn't remove their filth." Remus scoffed.

"I could throw them into the ocean." Garnet offered. "That might work."

Luckily for the Malfoys, the Weasley's arrived at that moment, Molly hugging each of her children while Arthur looked at his two youngest with misty eyes, clearly overwhelmed.

The shrill whistle of the Hogwarts Express called for final boarding, and Hermione and Neville went to save seats while the others said their goodbyes.

"Be good." Garnet reminded her goodnaturedly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I promise." Nasrin giggled, hugging the Fusion tightly. "Love you, Garnet."

Mussing the preteen's curls, Garnet smiled with old affection.

"We love you, too."

Rushing after Harry, Ron and Ginny, Nasrin hopped up the steps with Star and Robin swaying on either shoulder, Squeakers waving from her head as the door closed.

"Any idea what cabin Hermione picked out?" Ron wondered as the group checked each one they passed.

"Nope." The half-Gem replied as they moved to the third car. Harry opened the last door, revealing Neville and Hermione and-

"Are you here to challenge me to a children's card game?"

The girl was young, with bright eyes and a long, blonde ponytail, a copy of the Quibbler held upside-down in her hands.

"Uh…"

"Luna!" Ginny squealed, pushing through to embrace her friend.

Harry and Nasrin shared a look as Luna clung to the Weasley girl tightly, dreamy mask slipping.

"You remember my brother, right? These are his friends, Harry Potter and Nasrin Universe. Harry, Nazz, this is my best friend, Luna Lovegood."

Bumping his shoulder to break the trance, Nasrin smiled, sitting next to the incoming First Years and Neville while Ron and Harry sat across with Hermione as the Express lurched into motion.

Eevee, Ludwig and Togepi exited their Balls to make a cuddle pile with Star, Scooby, Snow, Robin and Squeakers on the floor, happy to stretch and groom and wrestle with each other again.

"You're a Veela."

Luna blinked slowly, but the smile that came was almost relieved.

"Half."

"Veela?" Harry spoke up, confused.

"They're a tribe that originated in Kalos." Hermione informed them. "They're renowned for being Mistresses of the Gaze."

At his continued confusion, Nasrin stepped in.

"The Gaze is one of the Lost Arts, like Pokemagnus."

"My mummy was a Veela, even if she left to marry my daddy." Luna agreed. "That's how I got Mickey."

"Who's-?"

Harry yelped as the orange blob attached to the blonde's ponytail _blinked_ at him.

"Excuse him, Luna." Neville voiced politely. "Harry spent most of his life on Little Surrey, and they don't have Pokemon there. He's never seen a Trapinch before."

"Yes, how foolish of me not to see. I'll have to remember that he's slow."

With a flick of the head, Mickey released and tumbled into his girl's lap.

"This is Mickey. He hasn't Digivolved yet."

"Uh huh."

Harry grunted as Ron elbowed him from the trance, rubbing his abused stomach.

"How does that keep happening?"

"The Gaze is quite strong." Luna noted sadly. "My mummy was teaching me, but…"

Ginny and Neville closed in around her, and Nasrin reached out for the younger girl's hand, understanding.

"A Veela tends to perform the Gaze subconsciously unless properly trained." She explained for a confused Harry. "Even a half-Veela."

"Did none of you do any of the summer reading McGonagall assigned?" Hermione wondered, frowning.

"There was summer reading?" Ron replied.

"If I'm Pinky, then you must be Twilight." Luna stated, pointing at Hermione before studying Ginny. "And you're Fluttershy."

As the group settled into their usual routines, Nasrin looked to Harry and smiled, Gem pulsing with joy.

 _This year was going to be great_.


	5. Chapter 5

As a half-Gem, Nasrin was very different from both humans and Gems, though in contrasting ways.

Unlike Gems, for example, she needed to eat and sleep, but unlike humans, she did not need to do so quite so often or for as long every day.

And while far from _tireless_ -

Nasrin weaved around a flagging Ernie Macmillan, Scooby howling in delight-

She could keep going for far longer than any human if necessary.

Professor Sprout had explained that this year, instead of stealth, they would focus on the key three aspects of Tracking: Stalk, Wait and Chase.

"You think an Ursaring is just going to come strolling down a path between towns? Or maybe a Honedge will be waiting for you in the doorway of an abandoned castle, passing the time before you walk by and catch it? No. While there are Pokemon all around us, if you have any hope of encountering rare or unusual Pokemon, you have to be willing to go the extra mile, and that's what you're going to do today!"

She had proceeded to explain that the task was to do three laps around the castle's perimeter, and that doing a lap in under five minutes would reduce that while taking longer than ten would require them running it again.

Unlike Nasrin, who was running her official tenth lap, and Neville, who had wisely considered his limitations and jogged his three, everyone else had hit the metaphorical brick wall after lap one.

Pausing next to a gasping Harry, Star patted the boy's leg comfortingly as Squeakers leapt up to his shoulder, mimicking deep breaths for Hermione to follow.

"Humans and Pokemon are different in many ways." Professor Sprout stated, walking over to the pair as Nasrin breezed past again, Scooby and Snow yipping at her heels. "But one of the key differences is that we lack their stamina. Even a Golem or a Hippowdon can keep moving far longer than a human can. The trick to tracking down a fleeing Pokemon is using your brain. Tell me, what do you think Neville realized that allowed him to be done before the rest of you?"

"He realized that he could do all the laps in the allocated time, but not in the shortened time." Hermione answered, still a touch breathless.

"Yes, but what else?"

When no answer came, Professor Sprout called for the rest of the class to stop, and the joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class collapsed with their chilled water bottles as Nasrin hopped about, Scooby trying to instigate another chase with Snow.

"Today's lesson was not just about endurance, but about a fundamental fact of life. There are no true shortcuts. Neville here is the only one to complete the challenge I set forth, twenty points to Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom, and that's because he put in the work." The Tracking Professor lectured, beginning to pace. "If you want to track down Pokemon, you can't cut corners. Yes, you can make things easier on yourself, like using better Poke Balls or coming up with strategies…I'm not discouraging you from using your heads, but you must put in the work. Mister Longbottom decided that he would just put in his three laps instead of attempting to cut them down and be done. The rest of you tried to take advantage of a shortcut and it blew up in your face. In the fields and in the forests, that might allow a Pokemon to flee, or put your life at risk."

She pierced the Second Years with a firm look, making sure her words were being taken in.

"Miss Universe."

Said half-Gem went still, allowing Robin to glide onto her shoulder, and Professor Sprout could not fully hide her amusement.

"You seem rather energetic."

"Oh, I'm just all warmed up!" She assured, beaming. "I do about thirty laps around Litore every morning before training, so it feels good to stretch my muscles!"

Ron choked on his water, and Star reached out to thump him on the back as the whole class turned to stare at her, wide-eyed.

While a small island, Litore was at least five times bigger than Hogwarts, and the thought of running that much was mindboggling.

"What else do you do for training?" The professor prompted, gauging her students' reactions.

"Well, I go swimming with Star and Lapis around the island, climb the Temple, play hide-and-seek with the Furret, practice sword fighting with Pearl, wrestle with Amethyst, practice battling with Garnet, go through simulations with Peridot…" Nasrin listed, oblivious to the dropped jaws that followed. "Then we make a bonfire and tell stories before bed!"

Hermione sputtered wordlessly while Harry tried to imagine how someone could fit so much physical activity into one day, let alone _every_ day, without being a pile of ground-up bones and Jell-O within a week.

"And why do you do all those things?"

"Well, Pearl says that since I'm half-human, I need to work every day to get better. You can't be a sword master without picking up a sword."

Professor Sprout nodded, turning to the class.

"That's exactly right, if a little off-topic. If you want to achieve greatness, you can't expect it to just be laid in your lap."

* * *

Even after Partnership and a rejuvenating lunch- _where Ron, Harry and Hermione got some much-needed healing kisses from Nasrin_ -, most of the students were still achy, grumpy, and in no mood for Battle class.

"I thought the first day of classes were supposed to be easy." Ron mumbled, face on his desk. "Everyone knows that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, twisting slightly to look at the Weasley.

"Ron, if it were up to you, we wouldn't do anything the first day of school, or the second, or the third…"

"And if it were up to you, we'd never leave school." Ron replied, waving her off. "You'd have us taking classes all year round, without breaks, probably strap us to chairs with metal clamps holding our eyes open so we wouldn't accidentally fall asleep. Have diapers, too, and feeding tubes."

Harry looked up from Togepi and Squeakers playing Patty-Cake in his lap, and Nasrin shook her head in amusement, Robin swaying with twittering giggles on her hair.

"You've put an awful lot of thought into this."

"That is not true in the slightest!" Hermione huffed, earning an unimpressed look from Star as Scooby and Eevee scampered in circles to catch each other's tails. "I would never suggest we spend every waking moment in a classroom."

"Wait for it…" Ron whispered, Snow slitting an eye open as Ludwig patted her icy fur.

"Learning out in the field, on your own, can be quite beneficial! In July, for example, I spent a week studying different long grass to determine-"

"Called it."

"What was that, Ron?"

"Nothing!"

As they devolved into the usual lecture about education and grades, Nasrin shared a glance with Harry as Robin hid her laughter behind a wing.

"Neville, have you heard about our new Battle Instructor?" He wondered, leaning forward to better see the shy boy seated next to Hermione.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" The pinkette wondered, catching Scooby and Eevee before they toppled over the edge.

"Well-"

Gilderoy Lockheart burst into the room at that moment, wearing a black jacket with long pointed coattails and a fancy Poke Ball belt that swung around designer jeans, an expensive earpiece in place.

"Greetings, future trainers!" He greeted, breezing past to toss his bag on the teacher's desk. "Please, I ask that you hold all your questions and requests for autographs till the end of class."

" _Wonderful_ …" Harry muttered as Scooby and Eevee bared their fangs, agreeing with his sarcasm.

Nasrin face-palmed as all the other girls effectively swooned, Robin clacking her beak in disgust, while Snow eyed this new professor like prey, Ludwig's flame flickering in warning when Squeakers and Togepi huffed at being interrupted.

"Now, from what I've gathered, you spent much of last year watching a stuttering man in a bad hat show you some mock battles and have you fire on a few targets. Boring~!" Lockheart began, pacing with one hand behind his back and the other waving self-importantly. "Do you know how you best learn? By doing! Yes, you could spend the next six years studying every book in the library on dueling strategy and famous battles, you could research Lance Blackthorn, Drayden Arkenstone, or Delia Ketchum and examine all the facets of their different battles. But let me tell you a little secret. You could do that, and you'd still lose."

The man threw his arms open dramatically.

"Open your Battle App and select Section Three…Then delete the entire app and forget all about it!"

Star scoffed, shaking her head, as most of the class went about this with varying levels of enthusiasm, only Harry, Neville and Nasrin refraining.

"In this class, we will learn by doing! We will learn through trial and error, and through self-education. I will not be teaching you, children, you will be teaching each other!" Lockheart explained, walking down the row of desks to point at students. "In my classroom, you will be the teachers! You and you and you! Your homework will be to aid your fellow students, and your grades will be determined by your ability to teach one another!"

Harry and Nasrin rolled their eyes in time with each other as the new professor practically danced across the room, most of their Pokemon following suit.

"You will each pair up with your desk-mate. You will then be assigned a chapter from your Battle App and, on your assigned day, present the information you have found to the class. You will be graded on showmanship, your ability to wow the crowd, and dazzle!"

"Uh, sir?" Neville interrupted, raising his hand slightly.

"Yes, you…By Merlin, you don't stand out much, young man. You need to work on that. You blend in and don't do much to catch people's attention. You'll never make it as a trainer. Maybe try a different shampoo."

Robin practically hissed, brandishing her feather-quills, as Star leaned over the desk to pat said boy comfortingly, glaring at the professor for his remark.

"Sir…" Neville continued, fidgeting. "How are we supposed to present a chapter from the Second Year Battle App when you had us delete the guide from our Dex?"

Lockheart blinked.

"Did I have you delete it?"

The entire class nodded, and Nasrin's gaze narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, reupload it! Yes, yes, just upload it again! Purchase it again if you must. Purchase a backup too, just in case."

As everyone else went about doing so, Hermione seeming rather relieved, the half-Gem glanced over to see Harry skimming through the Details section of said app, a name catching her eye.

Taking in a deep breath, she sat back and considered this quietly as his own hard gaze met Lockheart.

"Well…" The man stated, a slight quiver in his voice. "It seems that's all I have for you today. Why don't you all make it an early day? I know you'll want to get started prepping your lesson plans!"

"Alright!" Ron whooped, already out of his seat. "Come on, let's hit the common room and snag a good seat before anyone else!"

Breathing out her anger, Nasrin shared a glance with Harry as she stood, that Sharpedo smile falling into place.

"I'll be right behind you." She assured, Star climbing onto her shoulder as Robin hopped over to Harry. "All of you go on ahead, it'll only be a few minutes."

Star nodded, and Scooby grumbled as Snow shoved him along out the door, Squeakers peeking up to wave sadly as the group headed back to Gryffindor Tower without her.

"Professor Lockheart?"

Said professor almost jumped out of his skin, whipping around in surprise, and Nasrin's sharp-edged smile never wavered.

"I was hoping to take up a few minutes of your time."

"Of course, of course!" Lockheart assured, putting back on that showman's smile. "And who might you be, young lady?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself the first time we met." She replied pleasantly, and his expression fell at the glint of light off her Gem. "I'm Nasrin Quartz Universe, bearer of the Rose Quartz Gem and heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Rose Quartz."

The pink-haired girl's smile was all teeth, Star's growl vibrating through her bone's like a bass drum.

"Know now that I do not trust you, and after your actions today, I do not respect you. If your schemes ever threaten my classmates, I will not hesitate to make sure you never get such an opportunity again."

Lockheart had gone pale, unable to form words, and Nasrin nodded decisively.

"I'm glad we understand each other, professor."

The man collapsed against his desk, staring after the pink-haired little girl with wide eyes as she effectively skipped out the door with a cute little wave, Popplio glaring back at him in warning.

 _What had he gotten himself into…?_


	6. Chapter 6

Curled up next to Harry on their group's couch in the common room, Nasrin giggled as Togepi and Squeakers played enthusiastically with an app on her Pokedex that made colored fireworks at every touch, having already read over most of the material the boys were working on.

Robin watched from the boy's shoulder, cooing and trilling in delight along with the babies, while Star snuggled with Flora, who was nursing another bottle of pain medicine.

Eevee and Scooby ran after the sparkly ball Neville had brought, Cubchoo and Sam the Snover on their tails, while Snow paced around the couch, Ludwig muttering anxiously from his customary perch on her back.

When Hermione appeared at the teleporter, pensive, the icy Vulpix loped over and yipped anxiously, her ghostly friend inspecting the girl with a critical eye.

"I'm fine, Ludwig, Snow, but thank you." The bushy-haired girl answered, releasing Ralts and Snorunt. "I don't think you two can help me with my problem."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry wondered, shutting off his Pokedex as Nasrin looked up in concern.

"I can't find one of my bags…" She admitted sadly.

"What was in it?" Neville asked, petting Flora's bulb.

"Probably books." Ron replied off-handedly. "All of Hermione's bags are full of books."

"They are _not_ , Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, stomping her foot in frustration. "And even if they were, better to feed my brain than feed my stomach, like you do with all the food you pack!"

"At least what I pack is practical! If the Express had crashed, you would have thanked me for a Twinkie! No one would have been lining up to get one of your smelly books!"

"They might have lined up, but they wouldn't have gotten any Twinkies from you!"

"Are you saying I'm greedy?"

"No, I was saying you ate them all before we left the station, but greedy works, too!"

"HEY!"

Ron and Hermione froze in the face of Nasrin's glare, her hands rubbing soothing circles against Squeakers' and Togepi's backs.

"You're upsetting the babies."

"Just…knock it off, okay?" Harry reasoned. "This is our first full day, and I'd like to make it through without a Ron/Hermione screaming match."

The pair fell silent, embarrassed, before joining their friends on opposite sides of the couch.

"So, Hermione…" Neville voiced into the uncertain silence. "What's missing?"

Nasrin sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose at Hermione's quiet fidgeting.

"It's books, isn't it?" Harry stated dryly, elbowing Ron when the boy snorted.

"I can't find Professor Lockheart's books." Hermione answered, ignoring the Weasley with a huff. "I wanted to read up on some of his findings…"

Both Harry and Nasrin scoffed, Robin shaking out her feathers with an agreeing squawk.

"Still don't trust him?" Neville noted.

"Today only strengthened my conviction that he's a tosser." Harry replied, the half-Gem nodding.

"How could you not like him?" Ron asked, surprised. "No homework! No textbooks!"

"Yes homework, and yes textbooks." Nasrin corrected. "We'll need to put a lot of effort into our sections, since the whole class will be there to see our mistakes. And considering half of our Battle Class are Slytherins…"

"Well, it _is_ a bit unorthodox, but Professor Lockheart's not the first teacher to suggest that students learn better teaching themselves." Hermione defended.

"But he's the first to use students to line his pockets." Harry countered.

"Did any of you notice that Professor Lockheart wrote our Second Year Battle App?" Nasrin asked, Star growling softly at the reminder. "Isn't it strange that he would write our textbook, and then have us all delete it?"

"He was passionate." Hermione argued, chewing on her bottom lip. "He was caught up in the moment."

"He was trying to bloody double-dip." Harry retorted. "Everyone who deleted that app had to rebuy it. I bet you he did the same thing in every class, just so all the students would pay him twice."

"Don't any of you find this even slightly suspicious?" Nasrin pressed, frowning.

"Well…" Neville admitted. "Yes, it _is_ weird…"

"But isn't it possible that Harry and Nazz are letting their mistrust of Professor Lockheart color their views?" Hermione challenged.

"That's also possible…Can't we agree to disagree?"

All eyes turned to Ron, who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just glad there's only one homework assignment."

Harry and Nasrin shared a frustrated glance before the pinkette shrugged, turning her focus to Snow and Ludwig as they once more checked on the babies.

"Forget it." Harry muttered, forcibly letting go of the topic despite Hermione's smug little smile and letting the conversation move to their homework for Professor McGonagall's class.

The task was to get one of their Pokemon to select a certain colored ball from a ball pit without calling out the color, and Nasrin had already decided to follow the Partnership Professor's advice to use Snow.

Harry, however, was stuck between Ludwig and Eevee, since Togepi, for all her adorableness, would do little more than play if given the opportunity.

"I think Eevee might be the best bet." Neville suggested. "You've had him the longest, so your connection is going to be stronger."

"But Ludwig is a Ghost-type." Hermione argued, smiling when Togepi made a particularly grand pattern and Squeakers hugged her in delight. "I read an article a few weeks back where Professor Juniper theorized that certain Pokemon types are actually the same, they merely splintered off at one point and ended up focusing on two different parts of the same power base. She believes that, for example, the Dark-type and the Fighting-type were once one and the same, but Darks, to counter Psychic attacks, began to focus on quick, distracting moves rather than powerful assaults. She also theorized that Psychic- and Ghost-types are related."

"So?" Harry replied, confused.

"So, Psychic-types are able to bond much closer with their trainers due to neural links. Ghost-types might be able to do something similar, which would make this task easier. We can do some research-"

A ring interrupted that thought, and Ron answered happily.

"Ginny? What-?"

"Ron, please!" Ginny whispered, her voice almost lost through the background static of his Pokedex speakers. "Please come here."

The First Year's tone had Nasrin at attention, her Pokemon and Harry's going quiet.

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked, turning up the volume as everyone circled around. "Ginny?"

"Luna…I tried to stand up for her, but now they're coming after us both. Ron, please…"

A loud noise crashed through the speakers, followed by Ginny's yelp and what sounded like laughter.

"RON!"

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, the transmission cutting off, and he redialed hastily without success. "Ginny…Bloody hell…Bloody hell, what do we…?"

"Come on, we have to find her!" Harry ordered, recalling Togepi while Nasrin tucked Squeakers safely down the front of her 'Zombies Hate Fast Food' cropped shirt. "Ron, send me her phone number now and then go find your brothers! Neville, you go get Professor McGonagall-"

"I'm coming with you." Neville said sternly, expression fierce as Flora leapt into his arms and Sam returned to his Ball.

"Hermione can get Professor McGonagall." Nasrin accepted, Scooby and Snow rallying around her heels as Robin and Star took places on her shoulders.

"I'll send you our location as soon as we find her." Harry agreed.

With one last look, the trio took off out of the common room, Scooby howling a hunting song.

"How are we going to find them?" Neville called. "She didn't tell us where Luna and her were!"

"I know where they are." Harry replied, pulling out his Pokedex.

"How?"

A thrill went through Nasrin's blood at the Potter's slightly mischievous smile.

"A little something called The Marauder's App." He answered, pleased. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"Hello, Pronglet." A tinny voice responded, the Porygon-M appearing. "How may I be of service?"

"Hello, Porygon. I need to locate the trainer whose number I just uploaded."

The screen flashed, revealing a map of the castle.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley is currently in the History classroom near the Ravenclaw dorm. She is also with a Miss Luna Lovegood…Oh, dear."

"Porygon?" Nasrin worried, dodging around a group of Hufflepuffs as they rounded a corner.

"I am detecting six Ravenclaw students outside the door of the classroom. I believe they are trying to get to Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood."

There was only a moment for Nasrin to remember that Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw before Neville let out a half-snarl, half-cry and left the unsuspecting pair in his metaphorical dust.

Jeering laughter bounced down the hall up ahead, and Robin screeched as Neville came upon the perpetrators.

"Vine Whip!"

Flora lashed out before the group of Ravenclaw girls realized there was a new threat, smacking them away from the door they had been pounding on so she could stand guard over it.

"Who do you-?" One sputtered, wearing Luna's earrings and clutching the First Year's purse.

"Ludwig, Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Star, Round!"

The girl skidded as her friends were knocked off their feet by the sonic attack, though the leader managed to grab a Poke Ball.

"Mienfoo, I choose you! Rock Smash!"

The Mienfoo raised her fist, rushing towards Eevee-

"Disarming Voice!"

The Fairy attack intercepted like a cymbal crash, sending the Fighting-type tumbling as Robin took flight.

"Peck!"

"You shouldn't have interfered!" The first shouted, scrambling to her feet. "You or the Weasley girl! This is between us Claws and Looney! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I am Neville Longbottom." Neville answered coolly.

"I'm Nasrin Quartz Universe." Nasrin added, Scooby and Snow snarling at her sides.

"And I'm Harry Potter. Now get the hell away from my friends!"

The girl sent out her Sneasel instead.

"Fury Swipes!"

"Flora, Vine Whip Counter!"

Flora hardly acknowledged the command, smacking the Sneasel away.

"Now move into a Vine Wrap!"

"Mienfoo, grab those vines and send the Bulbasaur for a ride!"

"Withdraw vines!" Neville commanded.

"Too late!" She crowed as the Mienfoo wrapped her paw securely around said vines.

"Good." Neville responded with a smile. "Flora, retract them _now_!"

Flora was launched forward like a snapped rubber band, slamming the Martial Arts Pokemon into the wall and using her weight to pin the other down.

"Ice Shard!"

The Sneasel's attack was intercepted by Snow, who shook the icy assault off with a war-cry.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

"Scooby, Fire Fang!"

The pair of canine Pokemon appeared as if out of thin air, the Normal-type knocking Sneasel off-balance before the Puppy Pokemon bit down with flaming fangs.

With a snap of his head, Scooby sent their opponent flying, both falling back to guard Flora's flank with Snow, bristling.

"How?" The 'leader' demanded, recalling her Mienfoo and grabbing a second Poke Ball.

"For a Ravenclaw, you aren't that smart." Fred called from the end of the hall. "Plusle!"

"Minun!" George added, releasing his own Pokemon. "I agree. First they think it wise to attack a Weasley. Everyone in Hogwarts knows we travel in packs!"

"Indeed, brother, and then they don't know about the Invisibility Ability!"

Percy strode up the hall then, glowering at the assembled students.

"All of you, put your Pokemon away now!"

Without taking her eyes off the Ravenclaws, Nasrin signaled for her Pokemon to fall back as Harry recalled Eevee and Ludwig, Scooby and Snow loping over to flank her as Robin retook her customary perch, beak clacking.

"I'm only going to ask this once." The Weasley stated, glaring at the Ravenclaws. "Where-Is-My-Sister?"

"Percy!" Ginny called through the much-abused door. "We're in here!"

She stepped out now, fainted Rattata in her arms, and Luna followed after a few moments, Mickey still clamped onto her ponytail.

"The Big Damn Heroes arrive." She noted softly, head tilting as her gaze focused on Neville. "Hello, Captain Malcolm. I see you brought Jane."

The First Year was still wearing the same shirt as yesterday, her jeans covered in dirt, with no shoes and a missing sock, jacket gone and only Mickey's Poke Ball on her belt.

"Luna…" Harry voiced, concern and anger in his eyes.

Nasrin felt much the same, wanting to reach out and comfort while also wishing she had gotten a punch in while the battle had been raging.

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall storming towards them, Hermione and Ron on her heels.

"I'm wondering the same thing, professor." Percy answered, arms wrapped around a trembling Ginny. "I would very much like to know why my baby sister was trapped in a classroom by Ravenclaws acting more like a horde of Treverant than trainers."

Professor McGonagall's mouth twisted at the phrasing, but did not deny this, pulling out her Pokedex.

"Albus, could you please contact Professor Flitwick? I'm bringing several of my Gryffindors and a group of his Ravenclaws to your office. We need to sort out why they decided to engage in unsanctioned battles in the halls."


	7. Chapter 7

Nasrin was a compassionate and empathetic person by nature, the sort that always offered a friendly word or listening ear to whoever needed it, whether to close friends or vague acquaintances.

Quite a few Hufflepuff Second Years could attest to her helpful nature during projects and exams, while many Ravenclaw First Years had been given many cool-down hugs during stress-induced breakdowns due to their House's highly-competitive academic nature.

 _This did not, however, mean that Nasrin did not feel rage_.

Sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office, she glared at the blubbering Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe with icy fury as everyone recounted that day's events, knuckles white.

Luna was silent throughout the whole affair, even as the Ravenclaws claimed it was all a misunderstanding, a joke taken out of context, and it made her blood boil to new heights.

"I knew something was wrong when I saw what Luna was wearing, or wasn't." Ginny finished, seated on Luna's left while Neville sat on the right, Flora in the blonde's lap. "Especially her earrings. She would never give them to Cho, or anyone else, not unless she was forced."

"You obviously don't know your friend that well." Edgecombe argued with a sniffle. "She's very friendly to us, and let us borrow her things."

"Even her shoes?" Hermione fired back, Scooby and Snow growling in unison as Star pinned the older girls with a glare that rivaled her trainer's.

"While I admit that it _is_ strange…" Professor Flitwick stated with a sigh. "Your case is not helped by the fact that you three attacked my students, and Luna has said nothing to corroborate your story."

"Why would she?" George asked, rolling his eyes. "She tattles, and she's in for even worse hazing."

"Mister Weasley!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "That is-"

"Correct?" Fred supplied. "Right on the money? One hundred percent accurate? The most honest thing you've heard all week?"

"Strong words and a dangerous accusation." The Head of Gryffindor finished.

"Doesn't make it less true." Ginny replied. "They're thieves and bullies. Wonder how they'd like to be tormented and tortured-"

"See how she acts?" Edgecombe wailed. "She keeps attacking us over and over, while these three stuck their noses where it didn't belong."

Robin mantled her feathers from Harry's shoulder, a physical manifestation of their shared upset.

"They stuck it in there because you and your little group of cowards were harassing one of your own!" Ginny fired back.

"We were not!"

"You were too, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch!" The youngest Weasley shouted, ignoring the calls from Professor McGonagall to be quiet and her brothers varying levels of surprise and pride- _the latter mostly from the twins_ -that her actions earned.

"Admit it, you're just a jealous bitch! Can't stand it that Luna is so much better than you, that people care about her more than anyone will ever care about you!"

"Who would be jealous of Looney Luna?!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence, and Nasrin slowly stood from her seat as Fred and George struggled to hold Neville in his seat, stepping between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws with stone-hard eyes.

"Really now?" She said evenly, and the older students leaned back in their seats, unable to make eye contact. "I'd say that's far from friendly, wouldn't you?"

Professor Flitwick shook his head in disappointed agreement.

"To say I am ashamed would be an understatement. I have always held my head up high as I walked down these halls, knowing that my House was one of unity."

Harry snorted as Nasrin slanted a look at the diminutive professor, knowing better than anyone that Ravenclaws could be as dangerous as Slytherins once taken from their books.

It was not uncommon for the House of Brilliance to be a hive of competing cliques and packs attempting to gain the best grades and highest honors, though normally after Fourth Year.

"I am disappointed as well." Professor Dumbledore agreed, leaning back in his chair. "I would have thought that you girls would have been smart enough to know that once you make an enemy of someone, you lose them as an asset."

This, at least, caused shame, though Nasrin made no move to retreat.

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw for failure to show House unity."

The headmaster turned his attention to Harry, Neville and Nasrin with a shake of his head.

"As for you three, while I applaud your sense of duty when it came to defending your friend, there are proper and improper ways to do so. Fifty points from Gryffindor for battling in the halls."

"No."

Nasrin turned her full attention to Harry, blinking slowly.

"Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall prodded, eyebrow rising.

"No."

"I don't understand, my boy." Professor Dumbledore admitted.

"He said no." The half-Gem repeated, stepping up to his side with her Pokemon.

"What does that mean?" Professor Flitwick asked, confused.

"It means we do not accept the loss of points." She explained, Star fixing a steady look on the professors.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. You do not get a say in the matter." The headmaster replied kindly.

"To take away points from us is to disgrace Gryffindor." Harry retorted, holding firm.

"That's the point, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall scolded. "You have disgraced your House. Another ten points-"

" _We_ have not disgraced Gryffindor." Nasrin cut in as Harry stood, shoulder to shoulder.

" _You_ have, for not rewarding us for our actions." He continued, despite the tight-lipped look on Professor McGonagall's face. "You talked about how these girls disgraced their House, the House of Brilliance, by allowing their emotions to outweigh their common sense. Gryffindor is the House of the Brave, and what is braver than rushing to help someone, even if you know it will bring you trouble?"

"I've been taught to protect those unable to protect themselves, to stand up to injustice, to do what's right." Nasrin stated softly, a fire in her once-icy eyes. "I will not accept a punishment for that. _We_ will not accept a punishment for that."

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, sensing his comrades' unease with this development.

Here was Harry Potter, Lily's Heir, and Nasrin Quartz Universe, Rose Quartz's Heir, standing as a united front and making no move to back down, and the headmaster felt something like premonition tingle over his skin…

"Be that as it may, you cannot simply go running down the halls battling other students with your Pokemon. I will not subtract any more points for this outburst, but I will remind you that there is a time and place for everything, and everyone, even myself, must obey the rules of this school and this region."

At that moment, Neville broke free from the Weasley Twin's loosened grips and leapt to his feet, pointing at Cho Chang.

"You have taken honor from my House!"

"Mister Longbottom, sit down!" Professor McGonagall ordered. "Gryffindor-"

"I'm not talking about Gryffindor. I am Neville Longbottom, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. You five attacked Luna Lovegood of the House of Lovegood, my intended."

It was as if Squeakers had struck the room with a Thunder Shock, and the pinkette reached out to squeeze Harry's hand, wide-eyed.

"Oh, Neville…" Luna whispered into the quiet. "What have you done?"

"This insult cannot stand." Neville continued, fierce and stern and brave as any Gryffindor. "I challenge you, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, to an Honor Battle."

Star squeaked, startled, as Professor Dumbledore wilted, having hoped such a challenge would not come.

"Two on one, Longbottom?" Chang replied snidely. "I knew you Gryffindors were stupid-"

"Miss Chang!" Professor Flitwick shouted.

"Harry will be my partner, Cho."

"He will?" Nasrin squeaked.

"I will?" Harry voiced in surprise. "I mean, of course, Nev, but-"

"What are the stakes?" Edgecombe voiced.

"See here!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "You cannot do this-"

"There is nothing we can do, Minerva." The headmaster explained sadly. "Mister Longbottom has invoked the right, and Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe have accepted. To try and prevent them from doing this…"

"If we win, Ravenclaw will take all punishment that was leveled at Gryffindor." Neville answered. "They will also have to make a formal apology to Luna, and return every item she requests back."

"Very well." Cho replied, standing. "And when we win, you and Potter will have to deliver a formal apology, admitting that Looney over there was at fault for everything. Gryffindor will take all of Ravenclaw's punishment, and you will surrender your Bulbasaur and Eevee to Edgecombe and I."

"The same for you, the Mienfoo and the Sneasel."

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry wondered, raising his other hand.

"It is finalized." Neville decreed. "I will arrange with my Head of House a day and time for the battle. You do the same."

"See you then, Longbottom." Chang finished, leading her pack out.

Scooby and Snow whined as Harry looked around in obvious confusion, utterly lost.

"What just happened?"

* * *

There was another confrontation before the night was done, when Professor McGonagall insisted that Luna, as a Ravenclaw, could not enter the Gryffindor common room and must return to her own dorm.

Neville and Ginny would not stand for it, and Nasrin had made her position on leaving the First Year where her tormentors could corner her very clear, though it was Hermione who found a solution.

There was an old rule that students could switch Houses if a relative or future relative was in that House and their guardian agreed.

While it had not been used in roughly three hundred years, and the last attempt by the Black family fifteen years ago had failed, the rule still stood.

A quick note to Luna's father, and the blonde was a Gryffindor.

Once the pair of First Years disappeared to their dorm, the quintet of Second Years sat in a corner of the common room, rumors flying among the upperclassmen.

"Alright, I have no idea what happened." Harry admitted into the silence, Robin preening at his hair in a comforting gesture. "One of you mind cluing me in?"

"What's got you confused, mate?" Ron wondered as Scooby finally pinned down an anxious Eevee, grooming his friend's ears with a low growl.

"I'd like to know what I got signed up for that could result in me losing Eevee!"

"You're not losing Eevee." Nasrin assured, Star bobbing her head in agreement. "It's all about symbolism with that sort of thing when it comes to Honor Battles."

"What exactly is an Honor Battle?" He wondered, glancing down as Squeakers gestured wildly, recounting the battle for Togepi in exaggerated detail.

"I keep forgetting you know so little about Avalon customs." Hermione apologized, fingers flying over the keys of her Pokedex until Harry's buzzed. "I just sent you a guide so you can read up on it, something that just gives you the pointers."

Both Harry and Nasrin were surprised when he opened the PDF file.

"A hundred and fifty-seven pages?"

"What, too short?" Hermione deduced, already looking for another. "I did find one that goes into more detail about the bowing technique…"

"Leave it to you, Hermione, to make something like a Pokemon Battle dull." Ron scoffed, ignoring her grumbling in response. "Look, mate, I'll break it down real simple. In Avalon, there are families. Many of them are just that, families. Mum, dad, so on. Occasionally, though, one of them goes and does something important. Defeats an army, finds a new Pokemon, so on and so forth. They do that, and they get honored by the House of Trainers. Sometimes it's just a medal, other times they get some reward, but if they did something really special, they get a title."

"A title?"

"They become a Noble family." The Weasley added.

"It's a holdover from the days of Merlin and the Founders." Hermione pointed out.

"Okay…"

Neville roused, feeling the need to explain.

"Take my family. We got the title of Noble because my ancestor, Finnegan Longbottom, managed to cut a route through the Knight Forest and open easier trade routes between southern and northern Avalon."

"Okay, so what did the Potters do?" Harry asked. "I've heard of us referred to as the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"No one knows." Hermione admitted, annoyed at her lack of information. "The Potters have always been Ancient and Noble, at least according to the history books, just like the Universes."

"Alright, back to my point." Ron cut in. "There are then the Ancient families. They get that title when the family holds a position of some kind for at least four generations. Around half the Gym Leaders in Avalon are from Ancient families. The Longbottoms, the Potters, the Weasleys…"

"It used to be all of them, but then the War happened and a lot of families were lost." Hermione added. "The Black family is either dead or imprisoned, for example."

"The entire point of Honor Battles is to cut down on unnecessary wars between Houses." Nasrin clarified, running a hand down Ludwig's back to soothe the Litwick as Snow curled her icy tails around him. "There have only been three major wars in the last hundred years, against Team Manifest, Team Nocturne, and then the Johto/Kanto war. But Pearl told me that, two hundred years ago, there were thirty wars in Avalon within fifteen years."

"What, why?" Harry stammered.

"You had a lot of different families, each one with their own loyal followers, constantly butting heads over the smallest and silliest things." Hermione explained with a sigh. "Honor is a huge part of Avalon's history, and Ancient and Noble families don't like it when they feel that other people aren't showing them the respect they deserve. Then one day, the House of Trainers hit upon a brilliant idea. They created Honor Battles, which allowed families to settle their differences with Pokemon in controlled battles, rather than in bloody wars."

"Basically, this means that two trainers, one of which has to be from an Ancient or Noble family, battle against each other with their Pokemon." Nasrin rerouted back to the original topic. "It's arranged by neutral third parties, like our Heads of House, and done in front of witnesses to make sure everything's fair. To surrender a Pokemon to someone else is symbolic, like I said. They'll say something about being merciful, and give the Pokemon back."

"It's all about honor." Hermione agreed, seeing Harry's continued misunderstanding. "By giving up your Pokemon and needing your opponent to give it back, you're surrendering to them and their whims. It's a way to show they're better than you. You won't lose Eevee, just have to deal with some embarrassment if Chang and Edgecombe win and they make a big show of handing back Eevee to show how magnanimous they are. There's no way any of the professors would let them, or us, keep any Pokemon."

Harry breathed out a sigh of bone-deep relief, and Nasrin bumped his shoulder, Star reaching out to pat the boy's cheek.

"Nazz, could you guys…" Neville trailed off, running a hand over Flora's bulb.

"Of course, Neville." She replied, pulling Ron to his feet as Hermione stood. "I gotta make a phone call. Why don't you two see what Seamus is doing?"

"Why?" Ron wondered as he was dragged away by the bushy-haired girl. "Hermione, what-?"

Star waved over the half-Gem's shoulder as she headed off to the computer banks, and Snow nodded, keeping an eye on Squeakers and Robin while Scooby chuffed.

 _Those boys had a lot to talk about_.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mister Weasley, I understand that you have had problems with your rat, but whatever did it do to justify having that vile concoction poured down its throat?"

Nasrin turned from where she was helping Neville finish up his own work at Professor Snape's words, and Snow scrunched up her nose in disgust at the brown sludge that filled Ron's beaker while Scooby tried to sneeze the scent away.

"I would take points away from you, Mister Weasley, but I believe that you are the first person to ever create a poison more lethal than Arbok venom."

"Really?" Ron voiced hopefully.

"Dunderhead." The Head of Slytherin House snapped. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for creating something that is clearly an affront to nature. Now then, Mister Potter…"

Robin clacked her beak from said boy's shoulder, and Star watched quietly from her spot by Neville as the Potions Professor moved over.

"Please look at Miss Davis' potion. Describe it to me."

"Uh…It's a blue." Harry answered, twisting to see the Slytherin girl's potion.

"I know it's blue, Mister Potter!" Professor Snape bit out. "What else?"

"It's a clear blue?"

"It's a liquid." The man replied dryly, picking up Harry's test tube and dumping the contents onto his desk with a THWUMP. "I suppose if you were trying to create a suppository, this might qualify as acceptable. Someone please educate Mister Potter in what he did wrong. Mister Malfoy."

Draco smirked, happy to rub any mistakes into his enemy's face.

"Clearly, Potter did not mix his potion properly."

"No."

Star about gave herself whiplash at that, every jaw dropping in surprise at Professor Snape having corrected one of his own.

"There has been a buildup upon the neck of this." The professor explained, picking up Harry's Bunsen burner. "That caused the flame to burn cooler than it should, and thus resulted in this failure. Ten points from Gryffindor for failing to check equipment. I also want five hundred words on what other dangers could arise from not cleaning your equipment properly before working on a potion."

Nasrin shared a look with Harry as their professor headed back for his desk, waving a hand.

"Get out of my sight, all of you. You sicken me with your incompetence."

With a whole weekend ahead of them to enjoy, the quintet headed back towards Gryffindor Tower, ready to forget about the Honor Battle that would happen at month's end.

"I hope they have a big meal planned for tonight." Ron voiced, stomach growling. "I could out eat a Munchlax!"

Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust as Scooby sneezed again just from the memory.

"How can you possibly still be hungry after making that brown gloop? I could smell it all the way across the room!"

"I find that it's better to remove bad sensations with good ones!" The Weasley explained with a shrug. "The sooner I eat something delicious, the sooner I can get rid of the memory of that smell."

Robin cocked her head in thought, Nasrin and Harry sharing a glance.

"That…oddly makes sense." He admitted.

"No, it doesn't!" Hermione whined, Snow turning up her nose.

"Neville, tell them it doesn't make any sense!"

Neville, however, was distracted by a wiggling Flora.

"I know, I know, we'll get your medicine in a moment."

"BULBA!"

"Harry, could you-?"

"Got it."

Nasrin skipped a step ahead to press a kiss to Flora's head, easing her discomfort until Harry could pass over the baby bottle of medicine for her to nurse on.

"She's still getting evolution pains?" The boy wondered, concerned.

"Yeah, and they don't seem to be ending soon." Neville admitted with a sigh. "At least they aren't getting worse."

"Well, that might be a good thing." Ron pointed out. "Didn't Mister Lupin say that the longer it takes a Pokemon to evolve, the stronger they are?"

"I don't care if Flora is weaker than a Feebas, I just want her better."

"I'm sure she'll evolve soon." Nasrin assured as the common room door came into view, Squeakers peeking out of her 'Good Morning, I See The Assassins Have Failed' grey long-sleeved top. "I remember being little when Amethyst's Dewpider started getting pains, and he evolved within about three months."

"Her Pokemon is that young?" Hermione voiced, surprised.

"Most Pokemon don't live for thousands of years." The half-Gem pointed out as Star stretched to key in the password-

Scooby and Snow yelped as the Second Years were steered away, Robin turning her head a hundred and eighty degrees to blink up at Katie in surprise.

"Sorry, ickle Secondies." Fred teased with a grin, guiding Harry along. "We have other plans."

"Don't worry, we already packed some appropriate clothing." George added, pushing Ron forward. "And a nice supper to eat on the way."

"Don't worry, you're completely safe." Katie assured the pair of girls.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!" Fred boomed with a spooky laugh as the Gryffindor Gauntlet team yanked the Second Years into a dark classroom.

"Mostly safe." Oliver admitted to Neville. "Your bags are over there. We have jackets, boots, and hats. Get changed and we'll pass out the gear."

With a shared glance, Harry and Nasrin went about changing out their shoes for hiking boots, the others following their lead.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Is this some sort of hazing thing?" She wondered, Scooby and Snow growling.

"Nah, we haven't done hazing since that incident with the cream pie." Angelina replied.

"We didn't mean for it to blow up!" The Weasley Twins explained, ashamed.

"Please tell me it was the pie that blew up and not a student." Hermione voiced, shrugging on a heavier jacket.

Once all the Second Years were changed, Oliver clapped his hands, motioning for everyone to gather around.

"Now then, it has come to our attention that you, Harry Potter, will be battling Cho Chang in an Honor Battle at the end of the month. Three days later, we will be taking on the Ravenclaw Gauntlet team, which has Miss Chang as their Runner. It has been decided by us, your teammates-"

"Oliver, you're putting us all to sleep." Katie interrupted, playfully pushing him aside. "Okay, so here's the deal. We want you to win, Harry. More than that, we want you to crush her. It will either throw Chang completely off, or have her become so aggressive that she'll make stupid mistakes and net us the win in our first match. We've all talked it out, and we decided the best way to net a victory is to get you a Pokemon Chang isn't expecting."

"That's right." Angelina agreed. "The Claws love to study up on their opponents. They make up little lists and try to figure out what moves you might use. They have a ton of practice battles where they lay out strategies in hopes of having a complex counterattack ready. Nothing will surprise them more than a Pokemon they didn't know you had leaping out. Claws hate the unexpected."

"How do you plan on getting me this Pokemon?" Harry asked, frowning.

"My dear brother and I happen to know a secret route that can get us to the Forbidden Island undetected." George answered, puffing up with pride.

"But that's not allowed!" Neville squeaked. "It's forbidden! It's even in its name!"

"No risk, no reward." Fred replied, waving off the concern. "The Forbidden Island has a ton of rare and powerful Pokemon on it. We're all going to go and capture a new Pokemon!"

"Ollie already let McGonagall know that we're going to be doing some late-night training, so she'll be none the wiser." George elaborated. "And I convinced Chloe to look the other way and not report that we weren't in by curfew. She'll keep our prat brother occupied while we get down to business."

"Okay, so I get why Harry is here." Ron voiced. "But why is Neville here?"

"Neville is Harry's partner in the Honor Battle, he needs a new Pokemon, too. Plus, that makes him an honorary member of the Gauntlet team." The twins explained.

"You _do_ mean honorary as in I don't ever have to compete, right?" Neville gulped.

"Okay, so why's Nazz here?" The youngest male Weasley asked.

"Besides being attached to Harry at the hip…" Fred teased. "She's also a teammate, and a half-Gem capable of tearing apart a Golurk with her bare hands."

"And we still haven't shown our appreciation for her clocking Flint last year." George added with a smirk.

"So why're me and 'Mione here?"

"You think we're stupid enough _not_ to take you two?" The twins responded. "Wherever Harry goes, you two are sure to be at his side. We leave you behind, and most likely we'd find you magically pulled to the island or something. Why fight fate?"

Scooby chuffed, and Nasrin leaned around to see the door.

"And Ginny?"

The Gauntlet team whipped around to find said First Year in the open doorway, giving them a cheery little wave.

"Because Luna didn't want to go by herself." She explained as the dreamy-eyed blonde followed her inside, wagging her finger at Oliver. "Uh uh. You even think of telling us to go back to the dorms, and we'll go crying to Professor McGonagall."

Ginny bit her lip, tears forming.

"I…I tried to stop them, professor, they were so mean!"

The tears disappeared as quickly as they had come, smile in place.

"If they're like the Power Rangers, then we're Tommy." Luna said to herself. "I'll go summon the Dragonzord."

The Weasley girl caught her friend's arm before she could run off, and Katie shrugged.

"They _did_ manage to get the drop on us, and they _were_ a part of this whole thing already."

"Fine, you two can come." Oliver conceded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But stay out of trouble and _never_ leave our sight. We do this right, and this will go off without a-"

"NO!"

"…Hitch."

Hermione held her head, Ron sent out a silent prayer, Neville debated running, and Nasrin wondered if she could hold a bubble for an entire night.

"Well…" Harry stated blandly. "That just jinxed us."

* * *

Ginger the giant Tentacruel was a sweetheart, in Nasrin's opinion.

The massive Jellyfish Pokemon was one of Star's favorite swimming playmates at Hogwarts, and had, with the right treat, towed their boat silently across to the Forbidden Island without any fuss.

"Thank you, girl." Fred said happily, stroking Ginger's head.

"We'll be right back, pretty girl. You stay in the area and we'll call you." George added, tickling so the titanic Pokemon giggled before disappearing into the water with one last wave.

With the boats pulled up on shore and out of view, Oliver gathered the group again for a last-minute reminder.

"Alright, we have about two hours before we'll need to get back. Our main goal is to get Harry and Neville each a new Pokemon, but if you see something after that you want to grab, feel free and go after it."

"Can't help but be tempted by the forbidden fruit, can you Ollie?" George teased, handing his Minun a set of binoculars.

Robin turned her head as Plusle and Minun scampered up into the nearby trees, on the lookout, Scooby and Eevee sticking close to their trainers.

"I'd be foolish not to, but my main goal, once again, is Harry and Neville." Oliver answered, turning to said boys with a smile. "Don't be greedy, but don't be skittish either. We don't have a ton of time to wander about, and I don't want to have you two come back emptyhanded."

"And don't just go for the biggest and strongest thing you can find." Angelina advised. "Sometimes the strongest Pokemon is a young one you raise for a long time."

"Besides, it would be horrible to pick out a Pokemon that doesn't respect you as a trainer and refuses to follow you." Katie agreed.

"You all are ruining the fun of this!" George claimed. "We're on the Forbidden Bloody Island, this should be an adventure!"

A low moan tore through the still autumn air, and the students froze, slowly turning to the tree Plusle and Minun were perched in.

Said tree shifted, sending the pair tumbling back into their trainers' arms as bark ripped open, revealing a single red eye and dark ectoplasm underneath.

"Trevenant!" Katie shouted, backing away from the forest as more woke from their slumber.

"Icy Wind!"

The Elder Tree Pokemon bellowed at this icy assault, glaring, but backed off when Nasrin stepped up to Snow's side with shield in hand.

"I am liking this plan less and less!" Hermione voiced, hiding behind Oliver.

"We have to be careful." He snapped at the twins. "No sudden movements, and no impulsive actions!"

Oliver let out his Talonflame while Katie released her Rapidash, the Fire-types already on-alert.

"The Forbidden Island has a very dense ecosystem. There are Ghost, Psychic, Dark and Electric-types running around here, and that's just what we know of! Pokemon Trackers like to send Hogwarts rare species they find in hopes that their populations can increase on this island. There's a reason Professor Dumbledore says this place is forbidden, students aren't supposed to be here! The Pokemon are willing to attack if needed, and will do so violently. This isn't like strolling down Route One or anything, the Pokemon here live in isolation for most of their lives and have no issue with attacking trainers, violently if needed. Stay alert."

"I'll take point." Nasrin offered, shield disappearing from her hand like glitter. "I can take whatever we might run into."

Katie leapt up onto her Fire Horse Pokemon, pulling Luna up behind her, and nodded.

"You six will always stick with one of us older students or Nazz."

"Except for Fred and George." Angela noted. "If you end up with them, make peace with Merlin."

"We'd be insulted, but you have a point." They admitted.

With a backwards glance, the half-Gem took Harry's hand and led him into the forest, Pokemon following on their heels.

The trees were so densely packed they seemed to grow into each other, branches weaving overhead to make a wooden tunnel, blocking out moonlight.

Snow trotted out in front of her trainer, Ludwig on her back as usual and using his Will-O-Wisp to light their path, the red flames turning blue once the humans had passed underneath.

Togepi and Squeakers stayed in Harry's arms, cooing over the display, while Robin twittered and flapped her wings on one shoulder.

Scooby and Eevee trotted on either side of them, ears twitching alertly, while Star held onto a chin-length ringlet for balance, eyes narrowed on the forest as Talonflame helped fight back the darkness.

"Won't this scare off the Pokemon?" Ginny whispered.

"Ghost-types will be more interested in the light than frightened, and want to investigate." Neville explained. "Electric-types tend to use Flash when moving, so that won't be a problem. Besides, since the flames are all Pokemon created, they won't be any worse than if we used flashlights. Might even be better."

"That's right." Oliver agreed in surprise. "I learned about how Pokemon flames draw less attention than human ones while I was in Kalos. Gardeners use Pokemon Lamps in gardens to attract Flabebe. How did you know that?"

"Neville is the next Jack Kenway!" Ron praised, the shy boy ducking his head to hide a blush. "Uh, I mean with tracking, not the 'grab some crazy sticks and beat people to death with them' way."

"They're called escrima sticks, Ron." Hermione informed him.

"And Kenway only killed…thirty people?" Fred added, George glancing up as he did some mental math.

"Yes, thirty people by himself."

"And he didn't beat them to death. Most he electrocuted with those sticks, or snapped their necks. Add in all the Pokemon he's used, though…"

"You _do_ realize you're talking about what some would call a mass murderer like you'd discuss the weather, right?" Katie voiced.

The Weasley Twins just shrugged, and Nasrin shared an amused look with Harry.

"Do you think there are anymore Trevenant around?" Hermione whispered, rubbing her arms.

"Probably." Angelina reasoned. "There could be none left, or every tree on this island could be one. Kenway-"

"The mass murderer." Katie mumbled.

"Proved when he discovered them that some trees are in fact Trevenant that have fallen asleep and become more, well, treeish than Pokemon. As long as we don't disturb them like Fred and George did, we should be okay."

"That isn't doing much to ease my worries." Hermione admitted, glancing around nervously.

"Not a fan?" Harry asked, not understanding her reaction.

"I don't like Ghost-types period."

Togepi, Squeakers and Snow gave the bushy-haired girl offended looks at that, and she flashed a weak smile.

"I like Ludwig a lot, trust me, but other Ghost-types tend to be a bit to mean for my tastes. Same with Dark-types. I understand _why_ they act the way they do, but that doesn't mean I like their tricks."

"What about Bug-types?" Nasrin suggested, curious.

"Ugh." Hermione and Ginny replied, shuddering.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" Harry asked at Fred's thoughtful hum.

"I think our dear Hermione is being projected on."

Nasrin shared the same confused look, and Fred smiled.

"Psychic are weak against three types. Dark, Ghost, and Bug. Hermione here has a Ralts, a Psychic-"

"Actually, Ralts is a dual-type, Psychic and Fairy." Hermione informed them. "They proved that this summer at the International Trainer Conference-"

"Ralts is a Psychic-type, and would naturally be leery of those types." Fred finished as if uninterrupted.

"But Ralts isn't just Psychic, she's a Fairy, which means Steel and Poison would be more concerning that Bugs…"

"So?" Ron asked his brother, ignoring Hermione's huff.

"You've heard of the idea that people influence the behavior of their Pokemon, right?" Oliver voiced. "The reverse is also true. Pokemon can influence their trainers."

"It makes sense." Nasrin admitted thoughtfully. "Hermione, you _did_ say that Psychic-types bond closer to their trainers because of neural links, so any influence would be more subconscious than usual."

Luna frowned from her perch on Rapidash.

"So we shouldn't point out the two Ghost-types that are floating above Hermione's-?"

Hermione screamed when she spotted the little phantoms, who shrieked and tried to hide behind Ron, who cried out and leapt into Fred's arms instead as the bushy-haired girl took off into the trees out of fear.

"Hermione!" Harry called out, juggling two whimpering babies while Eevee and Scooby snapped at the wild Pokemon to keep them at bay.

"Find Hermione and keep her safe!" Nasrin ordered, turning to face the chaos as Snow took off with Ludwig in tow.

"Talonflame, use-"

"NO!" Luna shouted, leaping down to rush over to the pair of quivering Ghost-types. "Can't you see they're just as scared as we are?"

The blonde sat down on her haunches and cooed, motioning for the Pumpkaboo and Phantump to come closer as they clung to each other.

"Sh, it's okay. I know Hermione can be loud at times, and her hair does look like a happy little bush in a painting, but you get used to her. It's okay."

"Is she actually babying the Ghosts?" Ron wondered.

"That's Luna." Ginny replied with a giggle.

"Neville, which would you like?"

"Huh?" The boy replied as he moved closer.

"I'd rather have the Pumpkaboo, but if you'd prefer it…" Luna trailed off.

"No, no, you can have him."

The First Year nodded, taking out a Poke Ball.

"Sorry, Harry, I'd offer you one, but Neville is a Grass trainer, and I'd hate to break these two up."

"No problem, Luna."

"How do you know they want to be your partners?" Oliver asked.

Luna motioned to the pair, and the Pumpkaboo happily sprang into her arms, squealing in delight.

The Phantump, while less exuberant, floated over to Neville and grabbed hold of a finger, tugging gently.

"Never mind…"

Once the Pokemon were officially captured, Luna smiled.

"I'm going to call you Linus."

"Why Linus?" Katie wondered as the First Year scrambled back onto Rapidash.

"Because he's a great pumpkin!"

Nasrin snorted on a laugh at everyone's nonplussed expressions, turning at a yipping call from the trees as Snow trotted back over, Ludwig cooing at Togepi and Squeakers' delight towards their return.

"You find her?" Harry voiced, reaching down to pass a hand over cool wax and icy fur.

"They did." Hermione answered, emerging from the darkness with an adorable little Pokemon in her arms that she gave Eskimo kisses. "And I wasn't alone! Isn't that right, isn't that right?"

"And now Hermione is using baby talk." Ron stated blandly. "That'll replace the Wailord in my nightmares."

"An Espurr." Harry noted from his Pokedex. "A Psychic-type."

"Aren't you the cutest little guy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are! You wandered right up to me and knew we were meant to be together, didn't you Crookshanks?"

"Crookshanks?" Nasrin echoed, sharing a look with Harry that conveyed her own lack of understanding.

"There was this kid's show where this woman had all these Pokemon puppets, and would teach kids life lessons. Crookshanks was the best."

" _This is the song that never ends_ …" George started, laughing at the glare Angelina sent him.

"I thought we were coming out to battle and catch Pokemon, not have them wander into our hands." Fred laughed.

"Works for Harry and Nazz." Ron pointed out.

"It's not our fault all our Pokemon were given to us or found!" They defended together, flushing pink.

"Well, if things continue like this, you'll both remain battle virgins for another year." George teased, giving his younger teammates a playful shake.

In fact, Crookshanks was the last Pokemon to wander up to them.

Katie nabbed a Heracross that Harry passed on, Ginny ended up catching a Pachirisu after a ten-minute battle, Angelina got a Golduck that he also decided against, and Oliver a Gloom that the boy was uninterested in.

"You _do_ realize you have to catch _something_ , right Harry?" Oliver pressed, concerned. "That's the whole point of all this."

"I know." Harry assured. "But I don't want to rush it. Last thing I want to do is pick a Pokemon that doesn't feel right. That would only guarantee a loss. Worse comes to worse, I'll grab whatever we spot on the way back and see if I can work a trade with someone in the common room."

"If you say so, Harry." The captain replied, uneasy.

"If I'd jumped at the first Pokemon I saw, I'd never have gotten Eevee or Togepi."

"And I wouldn't have gotten Star." Nasrin added. "These sorts of things take time."

Said Pokemon went still on her shoulder, gaze swinging around to the path ahead, and the half-Gem tensed.

"Star?"

A high-pitched wail shattered the calm night air, and Nasrin took off towards the source, deaf to everyone's surprised shouts and Scooby's hunting howl as she cleared overgrown roots and sharp branches.

Bursting from the trees into a water-rimmed clearing, the half-Gem twisted around, trying to find-

 _There_ , a mass of pink-brown-white fur flailing on the grass, stubby paws swinging at a trio of Murkrow, hopping around and _laughing_ -

"Disarming Voice!"

The sonic attack sent the horde toppling over, and Star leapt off her trainer's shoulder with a battle-cry.

"Acrobatics!"

A Murkrow had barely regained her footing before Star's tail slammed down into her beak, the Sea Lion Pokemon flipping overhead in a twist to strike the other two across the beaks with her flippers before any of them could react.

"Bubblebeam!"

Tumbling head-over-talons, the trio of Darkness Pokemon scrambled to fly away as the group finally caught up, out of breath.

A Powder Snow, Rock Throw and Leafage followed the birds, a Flamethrower from Ludwig scorching their tail-feathers, as Nasrin turned her attention to the little Pokemon that flailed back onto all four paws, whimpering at the array of cuts that pulled under fuzzy fur.

"Hey, it's okay…" She cooed, slowly kneeling when the tiny creature eyed her suspiciously. "They're gone now…"

Star signaled for the others to hold back, and Harry pulled out his Pokedex as Squeakers let out a little noise, curious.

Stufful, the Flailing Pokemon. A touch from anyone but a known friend sends it into a surging frenzy. It's an incredibly dangerous Pokemon. Type: Normal/Fighting.

"I know, I know it hurts…" The half-Gem whispered, crawling forward inch by inch as said Stufful growled. "If you just let me, I can-"

A paw lashed out, knocking her hand away with such an audible CRACK that Harry thought for a terrifying moment that bone was broken, and Nasrin lunged forward-

The Stufful went quiet as he was enveloped in a hug, a kiss pressing into soft fur that took all his pain away like stardust.

"Okay?" She whispered, rosy ringlets falling over her shoulders to brush against the quiet Pokemon's face.

With a soft rumble, he pressed closer and relaxed, and Nasrin giggled.

"I'll call you Squishie, and you shall be my Squishie."

Luna beamed as Harry approached, crouching next to her so Squeakers and Togepi could get a look at their new friend, Robin whistling a hello while Scooby and Eevee sniffed curiously from either side.

"Hello, Squishie." He greeted, offering a hand for the suspicious Pokemon to sniff as Star leapt up onto Nasrin's shoulder, chattering in concern. "Welcome to the family."

While she pulled out a Ball to properly capture Squishie, Harry noticed Ron staring intently into the water nearby, a Dive Ball in hand.

"What are you up to, mate?"

"Sh…" The youngest male Weasley replied. "I have to time this just right. Almost…almost…"

His hand snapped forward, the Dive Ball hitting with a splash that soaked Angelina before flying back with a satisfying THWAP.

"Yes!"

"What did you get, Ron?" Hermione wondered, Crookshanks in her arms.

"Check it out!"

The Ball cracked open on command, and the group fell silent as a Magikarp flopped onto the grass instead of into the water as planned.

"A Magikarp?" Fred sighed. "Ron, are you trying to embarrass the family?"

"Hey, I did my homework for once!" He defended. "A Magikarp might be weak-"

"Pathetic." Katie agreed.

"Sad." Fred added.

"Useless." George chimed.

"For once, I have nothing." Luna admitted.

"I think it's trying to kill itself." Neville noted as he watched said fish hop _away_ from the water.

"-But I have plans for him! I just need to spend time with him, toughen him up, and he'll evolve into the mighty Gyarados!"

Ron puffed up proudly at this.

"Imagine that! Mister Ron Weasley, with that mighty flying dragon-"

"Gyarados aren't Dragons." Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, definitely trying to kill itself." Neville stated as Snow trotted over with Ludwig to stop the poor thing from bashing its head against a rock. "And failing, too. That must be depressing."

"Besides, look at how cool he is!" Ron continued, dragging Magikarp back to the water. "See all those cool shiny sparkles in his scales? Imagine that, but on a giant blue dragon!"

"Again, it isn't a Dragon." Hermione reminded him.

Harry frowned in thought as Nasrin considered the stones buried in Magikarp's scales, wondering…

"Trust me, guys! This is a brilliant plan! I'm a genius!"

Ron blinked as a form darted past him, plucking Magikarp from his hand and flying up into the trees with its dinner.

"Emolga, Emolga, Emolga!" He chanted in delight.

"That's my favorite Pokemon! It's just so awesome!"

Fred grabbed hold of his brother's arm before Ron could grab another Poke Ball.

"Fred? Let me-"

"Rules are rules, Ronnie. Only one Pokemon per person on this trip."

"No!" He nearly wailed. "Please, you have to-"

"Sorry, dear little brother, but rules are rules. George and I got our Volbeat and Illumise, Ollie and Katie have theirs, Mister and Missus Longbottom have their phantoms…The only person left who could capture it is-"

"HARRY!"

Said boy and Nasrin jumped at their friend's sudden shout, Squishie growling at the possible threat, and Ron nearly shook Robin right off Harry's shoulders while Squeakers and Togepi squealed at the ride.

"Please! Please capture it! I'd love to have one, but at least if you had it, I could be around one! I'll even help you care for it and-"

"Okay, okay!" Harry agreed as the pink-haired girl pried Ron off. "I guess a flying Electric-type that's immune to Ground moves would be a good Pokemon to have around."

Eevee nodded at his look, ready.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

Using the lower branches as a springboard, the Evolution Pokemon reached his target, who was lightly shocking an unresponsive Magikarp before the attack struck him.

As Magikarp hit the ground, unfazed, Harry tossed a Poke Ball and cursed when the cheeky Electric-type shocked it away.

Eevee was forced to dodge a dive, firing off another Shadow Ball, and Harry tossed a second Ball that Emolga popped out of within seconds.

"This won't be an easy catch." Nasrin deduced, watching the Sky Squirrel Pokemon land in another tree and stick out his tongue, bouncing in place.

The tree groaned.

"Bloody hell!" Oliver cursed, Talonflame taking flight. "Not more of them!"

The trees all began to shake, bark breaking away to reveal ectoplasm, and Scooby howled a warning as their Pokemon mobilized.

"Harry, forget it, we need to go!" Katie cried out as she and her Rapidash were shocked, revealing a herd of Electrike across the water.

"Ginny, send out your Pachirisu!" Fred ordered. "We need to block those Thunderbolts!"

Nasrin pulled out her shield, catching a couple bolts.

"Star, Snow, focus on the Trevenant with Round and Icy Wind! Scooby, Robin, you take care of the Electrike with Rock Throw and Leafage!"

Her Pokemon leapt into action at this command as Harry placed Togepi on Eevee's back, Flora's vines acting like a seatbelt.

The half-Gem recalled Squishie, turning to Squeakers-

Harry yelped as the little Pichu jumped from his arms, taking the next round of electrical attacks with a bit-out squeak.

"Squeakers, stop!" Nasrin shouted. "Your ability is Lightningrod! All of their attacks will focus on you!"

Squeakers shook his head, hopping forward and taking another round, ignoring the cries from Plusle and Minun as the Thunderbolts bypassed them entirely.

"Squeakers!"

Cheek-sacs sparking, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon braced himself as the next attack struck true, electricity flashing across his body.

Nasrin did not see anything else.

Not Ron saving Emolga and capturing him, not the Trevenant closing in, not the Spearow that joined in the attack…

All she saw was Squeakers, her little baby, as Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt hit, cheek-sacs spitting out sparks like fireworks that left starburst burns on his flesh-

"SQUEAKERS!"

Light exploded into the clearing, like the heart of a star, and her Gem flickered in response as the sky went dark with angry clouds, static tingling in the air.

Rising from the grass, electricity crackling off his fur, the newly-evolved Pikachu fixed the attacking hordes with a hard look as the energy built.

"Pi…ka…"

A heavy rumble overhead, like a rolling drumbeat.

"CHU!"

The heavens split open with a crack of Thunder, all that accumulated energy shooting out to knock even the mighty Trevenant back into the trees.

Nasrin lurched forward, catching Squeakers before he fell over in exhaustion, and Harry found his voice.

"DOBBY!"

A strange Kadabra appeared before him, twiddling anxiously with his long mustache and focus-spoon tucked behind one ear.

"Harry…" Nasrin warned, standing as their enemies began to rouse.

"Dobby, now!"

In a flash, the group found themselves just outside Hogwarts' main gate instead of deep within the Forbidden Island, Pokemon collapsing in relief.

"We're alive?" Ginny breathed.

"It can't be heaven. There are Segway scooters in heaven, and the Backstreet Boys." Luna noted, accepting Neville's hug.

Togepi whimpered as Nasrin dropped to her bum, patting Squeakers' newly-marked cheeks, and the Pikachu licked her little hand in assurance as Snow and Ludwig crowded around to fuss.

Harry accepted his new Pokemon as the others piled around to make sure Squeakers was alright, not begrudging Emolga for going to Ron in thanks.

 _Dobby do good?_

Blinking up at the Kadabra, the half-Gem reached out and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the pink star marking his forehead.

"Dobby did amazing." She whispered, grateful.

"You saved us all." Harry agreed.

The pair smiled as Dobby cheered, already Teleporting away.

"Well, it seems I wasn't the only one awakened by the storm."

Both blinked up at a smiling Professor Dumbledore in the doorway, though it was Harry that found the appropriate response.

"Crud."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry paused just outside of the teleporter, eyes adjusting to the moonlit darkness of the Gryffindor common room.

There was Nasrin, sitting on their windowsill, Squeakers curled up to her breast, with Star, Scooby and Snow piled on top of Squishie in her lap, Robin leaning on long ringlets with a sigh.

Dark eyes reflected the silvery light, almost glowing, as words slipped like honey from her lips.

" _When you feel all alone, and the world has turned its back on you_ … _Give me a moment, please, to tame your wild, wild heart_ …"

Harry approached quietly, offering a smile when she looked his way.

" _I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you, it's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold_ … _When darkness is upon your door, and you feel like you can't take anymore_ …"

Eevee leapt up to join the pile, and Ludwig lifted Togepi up to snuggle with Squeakers, who slit one eye open and pulled his now-smaller friend into a hug.

" _Let me be the one you call, if you jump, I'll break your fall_ … _Lift you up, and fly away with you into the night_ … _If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart_ … _If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone_ …"

Settling across from the pink-haired girl, Harry reached up to pet through Robin's feathers when the Rowlet hopped over to his shoulder, and Scooby stretched, growling in pleasure when he scratched just right behind a floppy ear.

"…He really scared me." Nasrin admitted quietly, fingers stilling in Squeakers' fur. "All I could think of was…"

"That night with the Master Ball." Harry finished, understanding. "I think he was reminded of that, too."

She blinked at him, tears shimmering in those dark eyes, and Harry reached forward to thread their fingers together.

"Nazz, you do amazing things every day. Most of the time, I don't think you even notice."

He chuckled, unable to hide the mischievous tilt to his mouth.

"Just yesterday, I went running with you and got lapped so many times I lost count!"

A giggle bubbled up, and he could hardly blame the little smile that pulled at her mouth.

"What I mean is, you inspire everyone around you to be amazing, too. Squeakers loves you, and he knew tonight was his chance to prove that he could protect you just as well as Star or Scooby or Snow can."

Said Pikachu squeaked, cuddling Togepi close, and Nasrin nodded jerkily, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes, taking comfort from each other, until she managed to look up and offer a smile.

"I think all of us will get a chance while helping you guys train."

"Definitely." Harry agreed, fingers curling around Ludwig's body as the Litwick settled amid Snow's soft tails. "I'm…kinda nervous."

"Harry, you're first actual battle was against Mister Weasley only a month ago." Nasrin pointed out. "And most of the other fights we've been in have been against hordes of wild Pokemon or one large enemy that everyone ganged up on. That's not exactly a lot of experience."

He nodded in agreement, shoulders sagging, and the pink-haired girl leaned forward, head ducking down to look up into his face.

"But you're a natural, Harry. All you need is someone to practice with, you and Neville, and you guys will do great."

The boy huffed as Robin began preening at his hair, green eyes laughing.

"Guess we've got a lot of work to do."

Star yipped, patting Eevee's ear as Snow twisted around to nuzzle her ghostly friend, and Nasrin's smile was blinding.

"That's what you've got us for."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ice Shard!"

"Smog!"

The thick gas spread, obscuring everyone's view, and the sound of shattering ice erupted from within.

"Ingrain!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Brutal Swing! Icy Wind!"

An arctic breeze swept across the field, revealing Stumper the Phantump clinging to his new roots and Ludwig tumbling wick-over-rump from a hard blow.

Snow shook out her tails, favoring a foreleg, and Squishie stomped his paws on the packed dirt, daring the Ghosts to have another go.

"Hold!"

All four Pokemon relaxed as Nasrin stepped up, kneeling to press a kiss to her Pokemon's heads before crossing to give Ludwig and Stumper the same treatment.

"That was great." She praised, echoing the words Ron was shouting from where he was working with Emolga and Squeakers. "How about we take a break for food, and do a few more practice matches?"

Harry and Neville agreed with tired relief, heading towards the picnic blanket Hermione was sitting on, trying to entertain Togepi.

The baby scowled and whined until Snow curled around her and Ludwig started to fuss, and only smiled when Squeakers ran over, squeaking worriedly at his friend's distress.

Luna was bottle-feeding Flora her pain medicine, Mickey clamped onto her sleeve and Linus perched on her head like a hat, Star napping curled around the Bulbasaur, while Ginny kept watch over the mad game of Catch The Tail that her Rattata and Pachirisu were playing with Eevee and Scooby.

Cubchoo and Sam were comparing their skills against nearby trees, laughing when a poor Pidgey accidentally got nipped tailfeathers from their Powder Snow, and Squishie waddled off to yank Magikarp away from Filch's forgotten pruning shears while the trio sat down with bottles of chilled water.

"We're learning a lot more with you here than in Battle class." Harry noted with a touch of sass, pointedly ignoring Hermione's glare.

"Lockheart _does_ seem to like the sound of his own voice." Nasrin agreed lightly, taking a sip of water and apparently unaware of Hermione's little huff. "But it's nice of our teammates to help out. I didn't know Fred and George were so good at Tag Team Battles."

"It makes sense." Neville voiced, watching Stumper study some wildflowers as Ron approached with Emolga. "They've probably been training with each other since the beginning, being twins, and have matching Pokemon that work well together."

Ralts and Snorunt looked over from where they were picking flowers when Nasrin pulled out subs from a cooler bag, handing them out as everyone converged.

"Who wants popsicles?"

Even Flora perked up at this, and the half-Gem handed out fruit-flavored pops to each Pokemon, pulling down the wrappers for them.

"Maybe we could use History of Avalon to come up with more strategies." Harry suggested, taking a deep bite of his overflowing ham-and-cheese sub.

"You're supposed to be listening to the lecture." Hermione scolded as Nasrin watched Squishie drag an unresponsive Magikarp around like a toddler would a teddy bear, popsicle in paw.

"B.I.N.N.I.S. isn't going to notice." Ron reminded her, patting Cubchoo. "It's not like we even get homework for that class."

This was true: while the Binary Interface Network-Nodule Interactive Sentient hologram could lecture, it had both an ability to put students to sleep and _in_ ability to give out work, which was much more boring than Environmental Survival with Professor Hooch.

"Besides, we need to come up with a list of counters for types with advantages against Grass, Fire, Ghost and Normal-types." Nasrin agreed, pulling Togepi and Squeakers into her lap so the pair could suck on their popsicles and chatter more comfortably. "We only know two of Chang and Edgecombe's Pokemon, but they know Neville's a Grass-type user and that Harry has Ludwig and Eevee."

"But not about Emolga or Stumper." Ginny finished, smiling as her Rattata and Pachirisu began to wrestle playfully in mimicry of Eevee and Scooby.

"Exactly. So depending on their secondary Pokemon, we'll need different strategies to catch them off-guard."

"What about a bilgesnipe?" Luna asked dreamily, Linus humming as he held Mickey's popsicle still.

"We'll have a plan for that, too." Nasrin replied as Robin swooped in to land on Harry's shoulder, accepting her popsicle with a happy chirp.

"In the meantime, let's review their practice battle." Hermione decided, whipping out her Pokedex as Crookshanks blinked sleepily from her lap. "Snow and Squishie simulated what Cho's Mienfoo and Marietta's Sneasel can do. Now, Harry, using Smog like Smokescreen is a very good idea, since it can also cause poisoning…"


	11. Chapter 11

" **Time to hunt…Time to find the wicked…** "

Nasrin pressed the heels of both palms against her burning eyes, letting out a gusty sigh into the dark dormroom.

If beginning to hear disembodied voices was any sign, she was slowly slipping into insanity, and the half-Gem wondered if it was from lack of sleep or worry.

" **I will find them…I will find them all…** "

Squishie grunted, snuggling under one arm as they flopped back down, and Robin twittered softly from the headboard, eyes glittering in the gloom.

Reaching up to smooth down his feathers, Nasrin smiled as Squeakers rolled over into her face, snoring loudly, and Snow kicked Scooby away when the Rockruff began to run in his sleep, snorting with effort.

Nose twitching, Star curled up against her girl's neck and hummed, drowning out that soft, deep voice so the pink-haired girl could slip back into sweet dreams.

 _Soon, everything would be just as it should be_.


	12. Chapter 12

The Honor Battle had loomed over them all like a specter all of September, driving every training session and mock battle and study group, fueling every sleepless night sitting on that windowsill, and it was finally here.

Waiting outside the Great Hall, Nasrin gently bumped shoulders with Harry when he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, smiling in encouragement.

"Harry? You okay?" Ginny wondered, concerned.

"Yeah, just last-minute jitters." He assured, and Ron gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"No worries, mate! Better to be nervous than during the battle."

Hermione nodded, bouncing on her toes with an excited smile.

"He's right, Harry. Get it out of your system now!"

Neville seemed even more nervous, somehow, fidgeting with the new jacket his grandmother had sent, and Luna hummed a Western, her Arcanine hat- _which looked like she had been swallowed by one feet-first_ -and assortment of gifted clothes making her decidedly hard to miss.

Ron was holding Togepi and Squeakers, who were both waving their pom-poms around and giggling, and Harry checked the rest of his Poke Balls while Scooby and Snow pressed against either ankle and Robin preened at his hair, offering comfort.

Threading their fingers, Nasrin looked up at him as Squishie, the grumpy old man he was, pat Harry's arm with great care.

"You're going to win." She stated confidently, Star curling along the back of her neck. "You're fighting for others, and they're fighting for themselves. There's no way you can lose."

Taking in a deep breath, Harry squeezed back and smiled.

"Thanks."

The pair separated as Neville and Luna finished their own last words, and the boys shared a look.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Harry and Neville led the march into the Great Hall, a roar rising from the Gryffindors seated to the left and jeers from the Slytherins and Ravenclaws to the right.

On the platform across from them were the professors, Hagrid openly cheering for the boys as Nasrin led her Pokemon and the others to front-row seats, Togepi and Squeakers happily joining in the giant's enthusiasm.

Chang and Edgecombe were wearing all black, with matching bandanas over their hair and the sleeves designed to mimic Honchkrow wings, their dark lipstick almost predatory.

The Ravenclaws were waving black towels and cawing, as if to intimidate them, and Robin flapped her wings with an unimpressed screech that silenced most of the House of Brilliance.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Professor Dumbledore announced, standing. "As per the rules of this battle, I will allow you each one final chance to work through your dilemma with words and not violence." Silence was his answer, and Nasrin had not expected anything less. "Very well. The rules are as such: each trainer is allowed to send out a total of two Pokemon. A Pokemon may only be sent out once. If you switch out, that Pokemon is counted as fainted. No potions, held items, or berries are allowed. Nor can any other trainer interfere with the battle. After a Pokemon is knocked out, there will be a thirty second timeout for trainers to strategize. When a team cannot send out a single Pokemon, the battle is over. The entire area may be used, but if I feel you are gravely endangering a trainer or an observer, I will declare this battle over. Understood?"

"Understood." The four replied promptly.

With a look of disappointment, Professor Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Begin."

"Stumper, I choose you!"

"Ludwig, I choose you!"

"Go, Sneasel!"

"Go, Litleo!"

Star gasped at the Lion Cub Pokemon as he leapt for Stumper with a Fire Fang.

"Ludwig, Smog!"

The poisonous cloud was enough for Litleo to miss, landing with an audible OOMPH, and Neville took advantage.

"Ingrain!"

Roots shot out, coiling over the marble floor, and some students leapt back in fear of touching them.

"Now Grass Knot!"

"Icy Wind!"

As Snow herself had done in many a mock-battle, Sneasel blew the Smog away with an arctic gust, and Stumper was revealed clinging to a root, leaves frostbitten even as he was healed.

"Now a Faint Attack!"

"Flamethrower!"

Sneasel was forced to retreat from the fire before reaching Stumper, and Squeakers blew a raspberry, earning a giggle from Togepi.

"This is going to be tough." Hermione voiced, worrying her lip.

"What do you mean?" Ron wondered.

"Ice-types and Fire-types are strong against Grass, which they know is Neville's specialty." Nasrin informed him, eyes fixed on the battlefield while Squishie, Scooby and Snow growled. "On top of that, Ghost-type moves don't effect Normal-types like Litleo, and Sneasel is part Dark-type, which is strong against Ghosts."

"Ludwig is going to be going two-against-one." Hermione finished.

"And Harry has to be careful." Ginny added. "He doesn't want to hit Stumper with a Flamethrower by accident."

"Don't be so quick to count Neville out just yet." Luna said dreamily. "He's a clever boy."

"Fire Fang!"

"Leech Seed!"

Stumper got off the shot before fiery fangs clamped onto his helmet, crying out.

"Smog again!"

"Iron Claw!"

Sneasel ran into the cloud, and there was a solid SNIKT that had Edgecombe grinning.

"Didn't dodge that one! Icy Wind!"

The Ravenclaw gasped as it was revealed her Pokemon had struck _Litleo_ instead of Stumper, the Fire-type covered in seedlings and whimpering at the claws buried in his side.

"Flamethrower!"

Ludwig's Invisibility faded, revealing the Litwick right behind his Ice-type enemy, and Edgecombe screamed as the Sharp Claw Pokemon was engulfed in flames.

"Sneasel has fainted!"

The headmaster's declaration brought excited screams and stomps from Gryffindor as the remaining Pokemon retreated to their trainers, and Nasrin curled her fingers tightly in Scooby's fur while Robin twittered softly to Togepi and Squeakers.

"Begin!"

"Quagsire!" Edgecombe declared, releasing her second Pokemon. "Water Gun!"

"Litleo, Fire Fang!"

"Shadow Ball!" Harry commanded, directing the attack towards Quagsire.

"Leech Seed!"

Stumper just fired the seedlings at his Water-type opponent before Litleo drove his fangs hard into the Ghost's wooden helmet, nearly breaking off a branch in his ferocity, and Ludwig's Shadow Ball rolled right off Quagsire's rubbery belly unnoticed as seeds sprouted on his back.

The Litwick cried out as he was struck by Quagsire's Water Gun, flying into the assembled Hufflepuffs from the force, and Snow cried out.

"Stumper and Ludwig have fainted!" Professor Dumbledore declared. "One minute!"

"Harry and Neville are in real trouble!" Ron nearly shouted in worry. "They both got knocked out in one turn!"

"I think they figured as much." Hermione pointed out. "But Neville set them up pretty good."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as Togepi went silent, realizing that Ludwig was not getting back up.

Squeakers chattered softly to his friend, ears twitching as Snow stood up and outright _snarled_ at the Water Fish Pokemon, barking threats at him for having hurt her dear friend in such a way while Ludwig was recalled.

Nasrin pulled the icy Vulpix close to her heart, murmuring softly until Snow buried her teary eyes into the half-Gem's neck, and Scooby whined, shaking out his ears in frustration.

"Stumper was able to Leech Seed both of them." Hermione explained, unaware of the Pokemon's reactions. "That means, when he sends Flora out, she'll be able to draw energy from them. Since Quagsire is super-weak against Grass-types, that'll help her survive Litleo until Harry can take him out."

"Let's just hope Emolga can manage." Ron voiced, frowning.

"Begin!"

"Flora, I choose you!"

"Emolga, I-"

"TOKI!"

The Great Hall fell silent as Togepi wriggled out of the Weasley's lap and ran onto the battlefield, wagging her arm at Cho and scolding the girl.

Snow almost shrieked in terror, knowing what this meant, as laughter rumbled up from the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and Nasrin felt a knot in her stomach at the sight of little Togepi-

Squeakers pulled on a pink curl, and she took in the Pikachu's confident smile as Flora stepped up to the baby Spike Ball Pokemon, nodding her head.

 _Squeakers loves you, and he knew tonight was his chance to prove that he could protect you_ …

Light filled the Great Hall, like the heart of a star, and the cackling Slytherins and Ravenclaws fell silent.

"Litleo!" Chang screamed, panicking. "Headbutt!"

The light exploded, throwing Litleo back, and Nasrin's Gem glowed in response as it faded to reveal an Ivysaur and Togetic where a Bulbasaur and Togepi once stood.

"By Merlin…" Ginny whispered, stunned.

"They…They evolved!" Ron stammered as Hermione pulled out her Pokedex to scan them.

Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. Type: Grass/Poison.

Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon. Togetic is said to be a Pokemon that brings good fortune. When the Pokemon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person. Type: Fairy/Flying.

"How could they evolve?" Ginny asked. "Why now?"

"They waited for the right moment." Luna explained with a smile. "The hour of need."

"Flora has been fighting evolution pains since summer." Hermione elaborated. "And Togepi, they evolve based on the love they hold for their trainer, like Pichu."

"Togepi loves Harry and Ludwig." Nasrin voiced, looking down as Snow sat heavily on her thigh. "And she loves Snow and Squeakers. When Ludwig was knocked out, she decided it was time."

Neville gathered himself first.

"Flora, Poison Powder!"

The Ivysaur fired off a cloud of spores from her bud, and Quagsire coughed as he was coated in the poisonous dust.

"Litleo, Fire Fang!"

Togetic reacted without command, electricity crackling off her feathers before flying out to strike the Lion Cub Pokemon, who fell, twitching, to the ground.

"A Thunder Wave attack!" Hermione realized.

"When did she learn that?" Fred wondered, scratching at his head.

"Ah, but you forget, brother, Togepi was always out of her Ball, watching us train with Harry's other Pokemon. She could easily pick up on many moves."

Squeakers chirped happily, cheeks sparking, and Nasrin laughed at the realization that _he_ had taught Togepi that move on purpose.

 _It was likely that she had picked up on moves from more than just Harry's Pokemon_.

"Ready to make them regret laughing at us?" Harry wondered with a smirk, and Togetic chirped in agreement. "Then show Litleo what you learned from Ludwig!"

With a deep breath, she fired off a Flamethrower that engulfed Litleo and pushed him into unconsciousness, wings fluttering with triumph.

Chang recalled her Pokemon, and Scooby howled a hunting-song as Squishie let Snow lay across his back for a better vantage point.

"Go, Mienfoo! Fake-Out!"

"Togetic, intercept!"

The Happiness Pokemon swooped in between Mienfoo and Flora, taking the tricky slap on her belly with little damage.

"Flora, Leech Seed!"

The Fighting-type stumbled back as the seedlings sprouted in her fur.

"No go for a Vine Whip Special Number Three!"

Remembering the Longbottom's last trick, Edgecombe commanded her Quagsire to intercept-

But instead of hitting the Water Fish Pokemon, Flora reached past and grabbed Professor Flitwick's chair with a squawk, flinging it at the back of Quagsire's head.

"Togetic, now show Mienfoo what you learned from Eevee!"

"Double Slap!"

The blow sent Togetic flipping end over end, but she righted herself enough to fire a Shadow Ball that sent Mienfoo tumbling, a groan escaping when Leech Seed did its work.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Quagsire seemed to regurgitate a mass of poisonous goo that smacked Togetic right into the ground, and she cried out as it absorbed into her skin, Squeakers chattering and growling while Snow misted the air in outrage.

"Are you okay?" Harry called out, and Togetic nodded, forcing herself up.

"Focus on Mienfoo." Neville voiced, eyes narrowed. "I've got Quagsire."

"Bring it on, chubby." Edgecombe taunted. "Mud Bomb!"

Flora braced herself for the blob of mud, taking the attack head-on.

"Petal Dance!"

Bright pink petals burst from her bud to hang in the air, and Flora began to spin, leaves flapping to help build up a strong wind, and darted forward to send the petals blasting at both Quagsire and Mienfoo like tiny blades.

The Water Fish Pokemon, unable to deflect or dodge like his companion and covered in countless paper-thin cuts as a result, fell over with a THUD into unconsciousness.

"Quagsire has fainted!"

Squeakers and Snow cheered, happy to see the Pokemon that had hurt their friends defeated, and Squishie grumbled at their enthusiasm while Scooby, Robin and Star belted out victory-songs.

 _Just one more move_ …

"Mienfoo, use Brick Break!"

"Togetic!"

The Fairy flew in, taking a shot on her belly-

And laid a happy little kiss on Mienfoo's cheek.

The Martial Arts Pokemon seemed just as confused as everyone else, and Hermione almost jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"A Sweet Kiss Attack! I taught her that!"

"When did you teach her that?" Harry asked, surprised.

"During your training. I felt bad that Togepi wasn't learning anything, so Ralts and I taught her it."

Mienfoo looked around, nonplussed, stumbling over her own feet, before getting dizzy and landing on her face with an OOMPH, Leech Seed activating with little more than a lazy blink in response.

"Get up!" Chang shouted, furious. "Snap out of it!"

"Flora! One more time!"

Flora kicked up another Petal Dance, and this time, even on her feet, the Mienfoo stood no chance of defending herself and toppled over once more, out cold.

"Mienfoo is out! Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter are the victors!"

Gryffindor exploded, the Weasley Twins, Oliver and Lee Jordan rushing forward to lift the boys up and dance about in glee.

"Long live Neville the Brave!"

Nasrin rushed up the moment both were set back on their feet, smiling breathlessly, and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, Gem glowing.

"Told you."

Harry flushed, smiling, and she healed his Pokemon, Togetic embracing her now-smaller friend in relief.

Squeakers hopped up onto his friend's back, chattering excitedly, and Robin flew circles around them, hooting and whistling as Snow convinced the Happiness Pokemon to land so she could fuss over them both properly.

Eevee and Emolga popped out of their Balls, the former leaping with Scooby to join the celebratory pile, and Harry turned to Emolga.

"Sorry I didn't get to use you."

The flying Electric-type shrugged before floating over to Ron, and the pair shared a look while Robin shrieked at being pulled into the group-hug, Squishie snickering under his breath from her arms.

 _It looked like a trade was in their future_.

Without batting an eye, Squishie held out his forepaws and caught Magikarp as said Pokemon tried to take a swan-dive off the chandelier overhead, both humans blinking slowly.

 _ **Once Ron had something other than a suicidal fish, of course**_.

Neville motioned for Harry to follow him, and the pair broke away from the crowd to approach Chang and Edgecombe, who were resolutely looking anywhere but at each other.

"Miss Chang, it's time to settle our wagers."

"If you think-" Marietta seethed.

"Think carefully before you finish that statement, Miss Edgecombe." Professor Flitwick warned, intercepting. "Your actions are the reason you were in this duel in the first place, and why Ravenclaw lost one of its First Years. Now, give your Pokemon to Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter."

A glare from Nasrin assured this was done promptly, Neville accepting Chang's two Poke Balls and Harry Edgecombe's.

The boys each pulled out a pair of Revive Crystals, healing the Pokemon within.

"We take these Pokemon as a sign of strength and proof of the power and glory of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom and Potter." Neville recited, Balls switching hands once more. "And we return them healed to prove our kindness and mercy."

"It is a mercy…I will one day repay." Chang grit out.

"Now, to the rest." Neville prodded, and Professor Flitwick sighed before discussing the transfer of points with the headmaster.

Luna stepped forward then, happily presenting the Third Year Ravenclaws with a list.

"This is everything you took from me."

Cho glanced over the paper, and Nasrin stepped up when the corner of her mouth twitched, on-guard.

"Yes, everything you have listed will be returned."

"Undamaged." The half-Gem warned, Star leaping to the half-Veela's shoulder in a show of solidarity.

"Of course."

Harry and Nasrin glanced at each other, a similar cold feeling knotting their stomachs, but had little time to dwell on it.

 _Gryffindor was already well into their merry-making, and it would be rude for a guest of honor not to join in_.


	13. Chapter 13

Nasrin could not, in good conscious, call what Lockheart did Battle Class.

The man arrived fifteen minutes late to his own lecture, handed out signed photographs as 'apologies', and spent the entire time telling one story or another of some grand adventure that he never finished before herding the students back out.

Pearl had sputtered with incoherent fury when she was told this, insulted that such a man was shaping young minds as she had been for generations of Universes, and Nasrin felt vindicated by this reaction.

So, when Lockheart breezed into class on that Halloween day, making his usual excuse of responding to fan mail and losing track of time, Nasrin did not even bother acknowledging him.

Squeakers chittered softly to Togepi and Robin, who giggled, and Snow slit one eye open when Ludwig shifted on her back, glaring.

Eevee and Scooby chuffed from Harry's lap, too lazy to properly show their distaste, while Squishie grumbled under his breath and Star rolled her eyes at the autographs once more being handed out.

 _Honestly, how big was this man's ego?_

"I have a special treat for all of you!" Lockheart claimed. "This is, after all, a very special day! October thirty-first, Halloween! The day of so many miracles! A day of fond memories! Mister Malfoy, what's your favorite Halloween memory?"

Draco puffed up, happy to brag.

"Every year, the Malfoy family holds a grand Halloween Ball. The elegancy and majesty of the event would make even the lowest of the low-"

A pointed smirk at Ron.

"-Feel like kings, if only for a day."

"Very good! Miss Patil, what about you?"

Harry was tense, fingers curled into soft fur, and Nasrin reached out to place a hand over his as Lockheart worked down the rows.

Surely, he wouldn't be stupid enough-

"Mister Potter, why don't you share your favorite Halloween memory?"

Eevee and Scooby began to growl at the so-called professor, Squeaker's cheek-sacs sparking and mist rising off Snow's fur, as Harry tried to defer.

"I'm good, professor. I'm sure-"

"Nonsense!" Lockheart declared, sitting on their desk. "You must have a good memory of celebrating Halloween."

Ludwig's flame crackled, and Robin fluffed up her feathers with a low sound that was far from friendly, which Squishie matched.

"No, sir, I don't."

"No need to be bashful!"

"Come on, Potter, spit it out already!" Draco taunted, several Slytherin joining in until Nasrin's glare made the lot swallow their tongues.

Scowling, Harry looked up at their Battle Professor and let loose anyway.

"Well, sir, considering I spent nearly ten years in an abusive household where I was treated little better than I slave, I don't have many memories of Halloween that didn't involve being struck, starved, or ignored."

"I can think of a couple." Nasrin spoke, voice cold as her Vulpix's fur. "There's just last year, when we were nearly killed by a rampaging Golurk unleashed on the school by your predecessor."

"Or would you prefer to hear about how my mother and father were brutally murdered in front of me when I was barely a year old by Voldemort?"

The following silence was deafening, only the crackle of electricity and hiss of cool air meeting flame like radio static in their ears, as both Second Years and their nine Pokemon glared Lockheart into an awkward retreat.

"Well, yes…"

Clapping his hands, the man pulled together a smile.

"Well, then I guess it's up to me to provide you, and all the rest of you, with a beloved Halloween memory!"

He hurried behind the big wooden desk, retrieving-

"A Zekrom!"

The baby Legendary cooed as he was scratched under the chin just right, and Lockheart launched into a tale of having found the Egg at the top of Dragonspire Tower that Nasrin largely ignored.

 _It was just a plug for his newest book, anyway_.

When most of the class moved closer to get a better look, of course, everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Nasrin watched it all as if in slow motion: Draco shoving Seamus out of his way, Lockheart stumbling, Crabbe's flailing fist striking Zekrom, the baby shrieking in panic at the unexpected pain-

"RON!"

The Weasley reacted instinctively to the authoritative tone, leaping towards her while Hermione and Neville yelped at being pulled back by their jackets, and a bright pink bubble deflected the slew of Thunderbolts that tried to strike a startled Squeakers.

Students screamed as they dove under desks for cover, and Star scolded Draco rather loudly as the quintet of Gryffindors and their Pokemon huddled together within the safety of Nasrin's bubble.

"It won't fit through the door." She informed them, scooping up Scooby, Eevee and Squishie while Togetic, Squeakers and Robin clung to Harry's shoulders.

"On my mark." Harry decided, and the group gathered all their things up, ready. "Move!"

The bubble dropped, and they rushed out without a backwards glance, Star smacking the door closed to avoid any stray bolts.

"Come on." Nasrin spoke up as the others panted for a few moments.

"I need a breath of fresh air after that." Harry agreed, straightening.

"Maybe we shouldn't ditch class…" Hermione worried.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted, only slightly muffled by the door. "When my father-AH!"

Star leveled a look at the bushy-haired girl as Ron raised a hand.

"I vote we just ignore that and go take a walk along the lake."

After a little sputtering, Hermione gave in and followed the others outside past Filch, glad not to see his reaction to Lockheart's mess first-hand.

There was a spot by the shoreline that was covered in soft grass, and, if the wind blew just right, the scent of pumpkins wafted over the lake from Le Fay's Landing where they were preparing for the Third to Seventh Year students' annual trip.

Everyone else released their Pokemon to play, and Nasrin plopped down as Star dove into the lake, chirruping greetings to her underwater friends.

Scooby, Eevee, Emolga, Cubchoo and Sam the Snover took advantage of the Popplio's trick-ball with her blessing, already stumbling over each other and laughing, while Snorunt made enough ice by the water for snow castles with Ralts.

Crookshanks stayed curled up in Hermione's lap, and Squishie hugged Magikarp like a teddy bear, growling when Ron made a move to retrieve his Pokemon, while following Stumper around as the Phantump studied blades of grass.

Loving her new wings, Togetic skimmed the water with her toes and floated up just as Ginger tried to tickle her, the Marill and Lapras joining in at Star's gleeful insistence, and Squeakers laughed as he rode along, waving his tail in playful taunt.

The game was giving Ludwig fits, and Snow dutifully froze the water in a path of ice so she could trot out after the Litwick as he tried to chase the Fairy down, constantly checking his wick.

"I really should talk to Ludwig about babying Togetic." Harry noted, and Nasrin shrugged. "She's not a baby anymore."

Ron caught the trick-ball, tossing it back to Emolga before the Sky Squirrel Pokemon was tag-teamed by Scooby and Eevee.

"Let him have his fun. He seems to enjoy being a mother hen."

"Well, maybe he should redirect his henning to another Pokemon." Hermione pointed out. "Like your Magikarp."

The suicidal fish had managed to somehow wriggle away from Squishie and find a plastic bag to wrap around his face, and Ron darted up to free him.

"Hey! Stop doing that!"

When Magikarp's eyes merely shifted to a pair of forgotten pruning shears, Ron tossed him into the water and hoped Star would keep an eye on him.

"When Magikarp finally achieves his wish, will he carve 'Brooks Was Here' in a beam?" Luna asked, plopping down next to Neville in her new flower-pink jacket, Mickey clamped onto a sleeve and Linus perched jauntily on her hair.

Nasrin took in the tree branch she held, which had a bit of string on one end and several smaller branches dangling from the other, and decided not to ask.

"What are you doing out of class?" Neville wondered.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I won't. And yet I did. The world is a funny place."

"There you are!" Ginny called out, jogging over to sit by the blonde while her Rattata and Pachirisu happily wrestled, chattering away. "Where did you wander off to?"

"I found a keyblade, but when I got close, a protection spell turned it into a stick. I hope none of the Heartless decide to attack."

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Ron asked, a touch annoyed.

"I think half of the school got their classes done early." The youngest Weasley replied with a shrug. "One of the Fourth Year Slytherins accidentally created a gas cloud in Professor Snape's class. Only those classes on the highest floors are still going on. The rest of us ran out to escape the stink. What about you guys?"

"Lockheart's pet Dragon tried to cook us." Harry grunted.

"That's a rude piece of chewing gum, isn't it?" Luna commented.

"That doesn't make sense, and yet it fits perfectly." Nasrin mused, cuddling Squishie as he returned, grumbling, from trying to retrieve Magikarp. "Usually only Peridot sounds like that."

" _So_ …" Ginny drawled, stretching lazily. "You figure out a trade yet, Ron?"

As the youngest male Weasley began to sputter angrily, both Harry and Nasrin sighed at the reminder.

He had talked with Ron about Emolga, explaining that he was just not clicking and offering to just give him the Pokemon, and Ron had gone into full Pride of Weasley outrage at the supposed 'hand-out'.

They eventually gave up, allowing Ron to try and find a Pokemon 'worthy' of trading for Emolga, while Ginny ribbed him, utterly willing to accept a 'hand-out' without issue.

"I'm just saying, Pachirisu could use a friend…"

"Emolga is mine!" Ron fumed. "Harry and I have a standing trade! You are _not_ going to jump in and take him!"

"I'm just saying that by the time you actually catch a Pokemon, I could have raised Emolga and mated him to a female…"

"No!"

Nasrin shook her head as the redhead stomped towards the water, as if he would find a rare Pokemon just by looking within.

"I just have to-HEY!"

Magikarp was pulled out, seaweed crammed into his mouth.

"STOP THAT!"

"I'll get a doctor!" Luna claimed, gaze turning skyward. "Calling Doctor Bombay, calling Doctor Bombay! Emergency, emergency, come right away!"

" **What do we have here?** "

Harry and Nasrin jerked, startled by the sudden return of a disembodied voice that had been absent for weeks.

" **I was told of you, foul beast. Today is your end.** "

Green locked with black, and they realized together that the voice was not an auditory hallucination.

 _Something out there was speaking, and only they could hear it_.

Squishie grunted as the half-Gem stood, head twisting around to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, as Harry followed suit, taking a step…

A horrible screech tore through the air, and their Pokemon wailed in protest, even the Lapras rising from the water with their own cries, as the humans tried to block out the noise.

Harry and Nasrin took off towards the fading scream and the voice, deaf to the sudden shouts from their friends as Star and Eevee rallied their herd of Pokemon to follow, darting left into a courtyard that sat nestled against an outer wall of Hogwarts-

Harry stumbled to a halt, wide-eyed, as a breath caught in Nasrin's throat like an aborted sob, only half-aware of the others arriving and falling into stunned silence at the sight.

"What's the meaning of this?" Filch demanded, stomping over and waving a mop handle. "If that was one of the Weasley Twin's idea of a prank, I'll-"

The man trailed off, scowl wiped away in a wash of despair.

"No, no!"

He rushed forward, collapsing to the ground with wretched sobs, and Nasrin pressed a hand to her Gem in pain.

"Missus Norris…What have ya done to her?"

Filch's misery morphed to rage as he whipped around, the still form of his Purugly clutched close.

"You…You killed her! _You killed her_!"

He lunged, and Ludwig let out a war-cry as Harry and Nasrin's teams leapt to block the caretaker, growling and bristling.

"You dare have your precious little Pokemon come between us?" Filch snarled, brandishing the mop bucket still held in one hand. "How about I douse that Litwick of yours till he's nothing more than a puddle-"

Snow _roared_ out a gush of frigid air at this threat to her friend, absolutely livid, Togetic and Squeakers moving to shield Ludwig as Nasrin reached out to pull the Litwick to safety-

A pale hand wrapped around Filch's wrist, pulling him up short.

"Back. Away." Professor Snape ordered lowly.

"What are you-?"

The Potions Professor twisted, forcing the glorified janitor to his knees in pain, speaking so softly that only Harry and Nasrin were able to catch his words to Filch.

"Threaten the Litwick again, and these brats will be the least of your worries. Or should I say the _last_ of your worries?"

Filch retreated, unwilling to test the Head of Slytherin, and Professor Snape turned his attention back to the courtyard after giving a small nod to Ludwig.

"Now then, what's the meaning of…this…"

The sight rendered him speechless, as it had the Gryffindors, and the black letters plastered on the stone blinked back at them.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked as she arrived with the headmaster. "Some sort of design?"

"I'm surprised you've never seen the ancient runes." Professor Dumbledore replied, taking a step forward. "They can be found in many places, such as the Ruins of Alpha in Johto, the Sunken Palace in Unova, and now, apparently, in Avalon. The better question, my dear, would be 'who are they'."

Star leaned forward, curious, as the strange letters blinked again, breathing.

"Unown." Nasrin whispered.

"The ancient runes of our world are based upon their shapes." The headmaster continued. "They are known as the Messengers of Kings and Gods, and only a fool would take their warnings lightly."

"What does it say?" Hermione managed to say, unable to process writing that was alive.

"The Chamber of the Unown has been opened." Nasrin recited, gaze locked on the words. "Enemies of the Heir, beware."

"Enemies of the Heir…" Professor Dumbledore mumbled. "The Heir…here?"

"They did this." Filch accused in a whisper. "They killed Missus Norris and put that up there to brag about it!"

"Don't be absurd!" Professor Snape cut in. "Potter and his dull-witted band might be hooligans, but they are in no way powerful enough or clever enough to command the Unown."

"Severus is right." Professor Dumbledore agreed. "The Unown listen only to their masters. History speaks of only a few bloodlines that held the power to command the Unown, and those few with the strength and conviction to possibly command them are not in Avalon. Or so I thought…"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward to comfort the distraught Filch, and let out a yelp when she touched the still Purugly.

"She's still alive!"

Nasrin jerked into motion at that, Pokemon parting to let her through.

"She…She lives?"

"I can feel her heartbeat. It's a weak pulse, but it _is_ there."

Nasrin dropped to her knees in front of Filch, Star swaying on her shoulder.

"Please. Let me try."

The man hesitated for a moment before holding out Missus Norris, and she leaned in, pressing a kiss that sent sparkling energy across long fur…

And nothing.

"Petrified." Professor Dumbledore concluded, waving off the students' curious looks, and Nasrin closed her eyes as Harry stepped up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you seven should return to Gryffindor Tower so you might wash up before supper. And, if you might indulge an old man, I would ask you keep this quiet. I am not foolish enough to believe that word will not spread by breakfast tomorrow, but I wish for you all to remain silent on much of what you've seen."

"Of course, professor." Hermione stammered. "Come on-Ron!"

Hermione dragged the male Weasley away, followed by Neville, Luna and Ginny, Nasrin rising to do the same with Harry at her side-

The Unown shifted, peeling from the wall like razor-thin sheets of paper and floating into the sky, silent as any Ghosts.

The pair looked up, startled, to find the Symbol Pokemon swirling above in a black-and-green funnel cloud of energy that parted for just a moment to reveal one final message.

HARRY POTTER HELP US!


	14. Chapter 14

The Chamber of the Unown is a mystery of Avalon, a secret long hidden in the bowels of Hogwarts, that has not seen the light of day in hundreds of years.

When Merlin chose his four successors, it was to make sure that all students would have the guidance and help they needed.

Helga Hufflepuff, who was a tavern owner's daughter and understood Pokemon were more than tools, fostering the bond between humans and Pokemon.

Rowena Ravenclaw, who was a librarian and believed knowledge was power, passing on her teachings to every new trainer.

Godric Gryffindor, who was a blacksmith's apprentice that stood alongside his Pokemon in battle.

Salazar Slytherin, who was of royal blood and used his cunning to win battles rather than brute force.

When Merlin passed, the four agreed to run Hogwarts together, and for decades there was peace between the Houses.

As with many others, the truth of what happened has been lost to time.

All anyone knows is that Godric and Salazar feuded, and that the latter disappeared, presumed dead by all.

The other three headmasters built a great tomb for him, deep within the castle, and placed the Unown, the Messengers who belonged to Salazar, as its guardians.

But Salazar was still of this world.

He returned to Hogwarts with the Beast, whose name was lost like the Sword of Gryffindor, and the battle drove all four Founders into the Chamber to never return.

Hidden as it was by the Unown, the Chamber and its secrets are hidden to this day…

Until the Heir returns.


	15. Chapter 15

"A Battle Club?" Ron recited, looking over the pamphlet Hermione handed him.

Nasrin glanced over from wiping off Squishie's face from his dinner, Star leaning around her head to get a better look.

"Yeah! They're going to hold it at seven PM! We can get actual battle experience and extra credit-"

"Hermione." The Weasley cut in, speaking slowly. "You're already getting almost perfect scores in all your classes. Why would you even need extra credit?"

"Well, _I_ don't really need it." She conceded, blushing. "But it can't hurt!"

"Hermione, no one needs extra credit." Harry pointed out, Robin shifted on one shoulder to join in Togetic and Squeaker's conversation on the other.

"Lockheart doesn't even use a normal grading scale." Nasrin agreed, Eevee and Scooby chasing each other around her feet. "He just gives a pass or fail."

"The entire class is getting perfect scores." Harry noted, Snow trotting daintily beside him and chatting with Ludwig as he rode along.

"Even Crabbe and Goyle." Ron pointed out. "Surely a sign of the end of days."

"So, what use is extra credit when we're getting perfects?" The Potter finished.

Hermione scowled at this, obviously torn between her fan-girl devotion to Lockheart and her scholarly self-identity, and Nasrin pat the other girl's shoulder.

"Well, okay, so maybe we don't need the extra credit per say, but wouldn't it be great to get some actual experience having a battle against someone? We can learn so much, and get a ton of practice time!"

"This is Lockheart." The half-Gem stated bluntly.

"We'll be lucky he doesn't turn this into a fanclub for himself." Harry agreed.

"When are you going to let this go?" The bushy-haired girl retorted with a dainty sniff. "Wasn't the Zekrom proof enough?"

"I thought it was a Reshiram." Neville admitted, Flora shrugging beside him. "I always get those two confused."

"No, it wasn't." Harry answered.

"In both cases." Nasrin clarified. "There's something wrong here. Besides, Harry and I get plenty of experience battling each other."

"Come on, Neville." Hermione pressed. "Don't you think it would be really cool-?"

"Uh, no, not really." The shy boy replied. "Sorry, but I don't like practicing in front of a lot of people. Flora and I do better on our own, working at our own pace."

"Ivy!" Flora barked, nodding.

"So none of you want to go?" Hermione complained, arms flailing. "None of you want to put in the hard work, or deal with a professor you irrationally hate? You're going to let those weak excuses keep you from grasping this rare opportunity to further your education?"

Harry and Nasrin shared a deadpan glance before looking their friend right in the eye and answering together.

" _Yup_."

"Uh huh."

"I guess so."

"Well, too bad, because we're already here!"

The Second Years realized with a jolt that, instead of heading towards Gryffindor Tower, Hermione had led them to the Battle classroom while distracted, and Lockheart was already blocking the door.

Eevee and Scooby growled, knowing this was planned, but the pair decided not to get revenge...

 _Yet_.

"What's Professor Flitwick doing here?" Ron wondered as the group took middle-aisle seats facing a long, raised platform.

"He's a Champion." Hermione answered, pouting at not being in the front. "He's been awarded the Avalon League Championship six times, and he's won in Sinnoh and Kalos, too."

"If he's so great, why isn't he teaching Battle class?" The Weasley asked as Nasrin settled with Squishie, Snow and Ludwig in her lap, Scooby and Eevee on Harry's. "Not that I don't like Lockheart. A pass is a pass in my book, but you'd think the headmaster would have Professor Flitwick running things if he was so great."

"Flitwick wouldn't want the job, what with the curse." Neville shrugged at everyone's looks, helping Flora onto a seat. "What? It's cursed. My Uncle Algie told me all about it."

"There's no such thing as curses." Hermione complained.

"Just like there isn't a Master Ball?" Harry rejoined, Robin giggling.

"Oh, I remember!" Nasrin voiced, smiling. "My sister Tammy told me about it, and so did Danny, Greg, Heather and Rachel!"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "My brothers told me about this! They haven't been able to find a Battle instructor that could last a year! Some get injured, others quit for mysterious reasons, the position is cursed!"

"And again, I reiterate, there's no such thing as curses." Hermione cut off firmly.

"Of course there are." Luna replied, sitting next to Flora with Ginny on her other side. "Granted, normally only Ghost-type Pokemon use it, but I know of other Pokemon that can use the Curse attack as well."

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked, Hermione deflating from whatever rant against insanity she had planned.

"Luna said that if I missed this, I would be really disappointed. Almost didn't make it, since this one was running late."

"I wasn't running late." The half-Veela claimed. "You were. Besides, a wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

"Except you aren't a wizard." Hermione muttered. "Or male."

"Of course I'm not. What a silly thing to say. Why are you so silly, Hermione?"

Nasrin bit her lip and covered Star's mouth to smother their giggles at the bushy-haired girl's sputtering.

"What are you four doing here?" Ginny cut in.

"Hermione tricked us." Neville answered honestly.

"Greetings, students!" Lockheart stepped up onto the platform, whipping off his lab coat and tossing it to a- _rather macho_ -Fourth Year Hufflepuff who squealed in delight. "Welcome to Battle Club! I know what you're thinking. 'Professor Lockheart, how can you even take on another project, what with you shaping the minds of young students, writing your new book, doing interviews for Tracker Monthly, and searching the Forbidden Forest for the rare Mewthree?' Well, my answer is simple. I am just-that-good!"

The room exploded into applause, and Nasrin shook her head in disgust, Squishie grumbling.

"Just when I think my faith in humanity can't sink any lower." Harry agreed lowly, Neville nodding.

"A bit of a git, but he did direct Thor well." Luna whispered.

"Now, while I do want to work with all of you, I am afraid that so many students will be trying for even me, so I have gotten some help. While he isn't yours truly, Professor Flitwick is a skilled Pokemon Battler and has won many trophies and awards. I know we can all learn something from him, so let's give him a round of applause!"

The cheers were not as loud or enthusiastic, but Professor Flitwick hardly seemed to mind, clamoring onto a stool to better overlook the students.

"Hello there! My hope is that you see this club not just as a chance to earn a few extra credit points, or a way to get your Pokemon more experience. Battling is more than a simple back and forth, with Pokemon firing attacks like they were softballs trying to knock down pop bottles. To battle with Pokemon is to dance. It is a dance of fire and ice and water and steel. It is one among four partners, two trainers and two Pokemon. Each side works together to create strategies and the other side tries not just to stop the attack, but to counter and use it to launch one of their own. It is a back and forth, parry and thrust, thrust and parry. When done correctly, both sides leave the battle fulfilled, knowing they gave it their all. The winner achieves glory, and the loser honor in having created something beautiful."

"Yes, yes, very good!" Lockheart praised, clapping. "Now, I think we should begin with a demonstration. Oh, no."

He waved off the diminutive Professor, who was already retrieving a Poke Ball.

"Not me, professor. While I would love nothing more than to battle you, I fear our battle would take so long that we would be unable to do anything else this meeting."

The Crafting Professor frowned, putting away the Ball.

"No, I am thinking that we should have two students battle! The two of us can observe their clash, and then review with the rest of the students what they did right and wrong!"

Hands jutted up, waving frantically, as Lockheart looked over the group.

"Ten Poke Dollars he picks me." Harry grumbled, slumping down to not be visible while Togetic and Squeakers chirped.

"Harry." Hermione scolded, arm flailing. "I'm sure-"

"Yes, Harry Potter!" The Battle Professor called. "No need to wave your hand any harder, my boy! Come on up here!"

"I'd like my dollars by tomorrow."

As he recalled Eevee, Ludwig and Togetic, Nasrin gave that Sharpedo smile and stood, raising a hand perfunctorily.

"Professor, why don't we showcase a Tag Team Battle? I'm sure everyone would like to learn more about how they work, considering this year's Honor Battle."

Lockheart went a touch pale, nodding enthusiastically.

"O-Of course! That's a brilliant idea, Miss Universe! Would you like to be Harry Potter's partner?"

"It would be an honor." She assured brightly, flashes of red light pulling Scooby, Snow, Squeakers, Squishie and Robin into their Balls.

Harry offered a thankful smile, and shoulders bumped as they stepped up on the platform together, Star sweeping a glance over the audience.

"Now then, who would like to take on our dear Harry and Nasrin?" Lockheart declared, shifting a step over.

"If anyone is going to wipe the floor with Potter, it's going to be me!" Draco shouted, and Pansy trotted on his heels as the Prince of Slytherin marched up.

"Ah, excellent!" The so-called professor voiced. "This will be a wonderful battle! The old Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, settled amongst classmates and, might I dare say, friends?"

The quartet of Second Years stared at him, then back at each, most of them silently agreeing that he was a git.

"You will each use one Pokemon." Professor Flitwick instructed. "Since all four of you are beginners, we will keep the battle to just the stage. Your Pokemon may use the stage in any way, shape or form, but cannot leave it. If your opponent knocks them out of the staging area, the match will be paused to allow you to retrieve them. When you are ready."

"Prepare to get schooled, Potter." Draco sneered, Pansy nodding haughtily.

Both Harry and Nasrin rolled their eyes at his attitude.

"Whatever, Draco."

"Mind your tongue, Potter! Servine!"

"Grovyle!"

The pair of Grass-types appeared, apparently having evolved over the summer and still as uninterested as ever, and Draco pointed dramatically.

"Energy Ball!"

"Leaf Blade!"

Harry tossed a Ball as Star leapt from Nasrin's shoulder, instinctively deciding to make this a battle of starters.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Star, Bubblebeam!"

The spherical attacks exploded on contact, and Star's concentrated stream of bubbles forced Grovyle to abort his attack, joining Servine in glaring at them for not just surrendering already.

"Is that the best you can do?" Draco taunted, hand on hip and lazily gesturing with the other in pale imitation of his father, and Pansy snickered. "You think a little counter-"

"Quick Attack!"

"Aqua Jet Acrobatics!"

Both Pokemon shot forward, Eevee tackling Servine into Draco's legs while Star slammed into Grovyle's chest and flipped her tail up to smack the larger Wood Gecko Pokemon's face into the stage, propelling herself upwards.

The blonde's face went a vivid red with outrage, fumbling to right himself as Pansy opened her mouth in shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK-?"

"Sand Attack into a Shadow Ball!"

"Disarming Voice!"

As the sonic attack disoriented their opponents, Eevee kicked up splinters into their eyes, running back towards their trainers as the Popplio landed on her flippers, using her tail to send her partner flying upwards to fire off a couple Shadow Balls that sent Servine and Grovyle flying back into their trainer's legs a second time.

"Razor Leaf!" Draco roared, and Pansy reacted in kind.

"Pursuit!"

Servine, eyes streaming with tears, pulled out leaves to spin on her fingers as Grovyle, still half-blinded, rushed forward to attack.

"Quick Attack!"

"Acrobatics!"

Star, in an impressive gymnastic feat, pushed off towards her opponent and twisted around Grovyle's lunge, smashing him into the platform so hard that wood cracked.

Meanwhile, Eevee managed to knock Servine into an off-balance spin as she prepared to attack, the leaves cutting off a chunk of her person's hair before the Grass Snake Pokemon toppled over to join her partner in unconsciousness.

Eevee and Star returned to their trainers, the battle over, as Pansy stared at her downed Pokemon with wide eyes and Draco reached up numbly to touch the new bald spot on top of his head.

Rage contorted his face, and the Slytherin jerked forward-

"MISTER MALFOY!"

Professor Flitwick's shout brought the blonde up short, as if realizing there were witnesses.

"Calm yourself."

"They cheated!" Pansy accused, finding her shrill voice now that the shock was passing. "They fired off cheap shot after cheap shot!"

"I guess if anyone knows what a cheap shot is, it'd be a filthy Slytherin!" Ron shouted from the crowd immediately.

"Watch your mouth, you-"

"ENOUGH!"

The classroom fell silent, and Professor Flitwick calmly took control.

"Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for such deplorable language, and for making baseless accusations. Professor Lockheart, would you care to explain why Miss Parkinson is wrong, or should I?"

"Uh…By all means, sir." Lockheart replied quickly.

After a moment of studying his fellow professor, Professor Flitwick focused on the pair of Slytherins on stage.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, would you care to guess what your first mistake was?"

"I made no mistake!" Draco seethed. "Had Potter or Universe not attacked-"

"And why wouldn't they attack you?" The professor interjected rationally. "You and Miss Parkinson weren't issuing any attack orders. It was a perfect moment to strike."

Both Slytherin stared at the diminutive man, dumbfounded.

"It was my turn!"

"Mister Malfoy, what are you talking about? What turns?"

"That's the way a battle goes!" The blonde replied, as if this was obvious. "I call out an attack, my opponent calls out an attack, then I attack again. That's how a Formal Battle goes."

Professor Flitwick sighed.

"Could anyone tell me exactly what my instructions were?"

Hermione raised her hand immediately.

"'Since all four of you are beginners, we will keep the battle to just the stage. Your Pokemon may use the stage in any way, shape or form, but cannot leave it. If your opponent knocks them out of the staging area, the match will be paused to allow you to retrieve them. When you are ready'."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor for paying attention. Now, Mister Malfoy, when did I ever say this was a Formal Battle?"

Pansy was doing a rather impressive job of looking like a Magikarp out of water, Draco only blinking, and the Crafting Professor sighed before addressing the room.

"There are many different kinds of Pokemon battles. Yes, there are some where it is turn-based, known as Formal Battles, with each trainer taking a turn to call out an attack. But there are also Free Battles, where almost anything can go. I am not surprised Mister Potter and Miss Universe battled that way, as they are Gauntlet players and used to thinking on the fly. On top of that, they are teammates, and thus used to working together towards a common goal."

Professor Flitwick pinned the Prince of Slytherin with a serious look.

"In the wild, Pokemon will not wait for you to make some grand speech. Once you see your target, you must be ready to go on the attack. Mister Potter and Miss Universe saw you distracted and took advantage. Worse, your Servine and Grovyle allowed themselves to lower their defenses while waiting for you to call out an attack. Look at Mister Potter's Eevee and Miss Universe's Popplio."

Eevee was crouched next to Harry, ears twitching back and forth, while Star stood on Nasrin's other side, tail swaying alertly as she watched both Slytherins.

"A well-trained Pokemon is always alert for danger and ready to act, even if its trainer isn't. Had your Servine and Grovyle acted in the same way, they might have been able to counter Eevee and Popplio's attacks and given you a chance to go on the offensive. Instead, you allowed yourself to be surprised, and that cost you a victory."

The tiny professor stepped down from the stage, lecture complete.

"Fifteen points each to Gryffindor for taking advantage of an opponent's mistake."

Harry recalled his Pokemon as Nasrin smiled, Star crawling up to her shoulder.

"Thank you, professor."

"Well then, who else would like to try their hand at a battle?" Lockheart asked, clapping his hands.

"I would! Ekans, Bite!"

Harry and Nasrin whipped around at this, eyes widening as they found the Snake Pokemon rocketing towards them, fangs dripping poison-

"STOP!"

As if on command, the whole world faded away, leaving both Second Years with Ekans and Star in complete blackness, caught in place with Nasrin mid-motion to shield Harry and her Popplio tensed to spring, the attacking Pokemon suspended before them.

" _A Speaker?_ " Ekans spoke, clear as day. " _Yes, a Speaker! I have never met one of your kind before! And Rose Quartz! It's an honor to meet you!_ "

" _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ " Harry wondered, a touch nervous.

" _Oh, quite good, sir, quite good._ " The Poison-type replied politely. " _Speakers are a rare breed indeed, sir. So wonderful to meet one that speaks the common tongue._ "

" _Um…thanks._ " Nasrin replied, a touch dazed.

" _Are you new at this?_ "

" _I think so._ " Harry admitted, sharing a look with his friend.

" _There was Slowking, but he's a Psychic-type._ " Nasrin agreed.

" _Same with a Kadabra named Dobby, but never a non-Psychic, and never like this._ "

" _Ah, yes, well, that is a bit different. Oh! I'm the first you've ever talked to! What an honor!_ "

" _If you don't mind…_ " Star voiced, high and clear as a bell. " _We_ do _have a bit of a situation here._ "

" _Right._ " Nasrin remembered, blinking the shock away. " _Is there any chance you could…_ not _attack us?_ "

" _Dreadfully sorry, ma'am, but I must keep up appearances. While I am honored to Speak with you, young Draco is still my trainer._ " Ekans answered, a touch regretful. " _I could, however, snap my jaws shut just before striking you. There would be no venom._ "

" _I appreciate that._ " Star replied, tone firm. " _But I must act in defense of my own trainer as well. I will try not to hurt you._ "

" _Capital! I am sad that you and my master are rivals, as I would love to Speak with you more often. Ah, but I suppose we may get enough chances. Perhaps you can practice with your own Pokemon, so you are more at ease._ "

" _We will._ " Harry replied.

" _Thank you, Ekans._ "

" _Thank you, good sir._ "

The world suddenly snapped back into focus, and Harry yelped as he was jerked back, Nasrin moving between him and Ekans-

A blinding rush of power threw the Poison-type back, like a supernova without heat, and both trainers stumbled at the suddenness of it, thunderstruck.

Shaking off the transformation, the newly-evolved Brionne rose on her tail and slammed her flippers down, letting out such a high-pitched cry that it literally made Draco stagger.

The classroom exploded with noise as Gryffindors and Slytherins screamed at each other, pointing fingers, and the perpetrator fell with a cry as Mickey clamped onto his hand like a vice.

"QUIET!"

Reluctantly, the students sat and shot glares at each other in sullen silence as Nasrin tightened her hold on Harry's hand, both still staring at Star as she sized up the Malfoy with pink-starburst eyes.

"Miss Lovegood, remove your Trapinch."

"Of course." Luna replied, letting out a sharp whistle that had Mickey clambering back over to clamp on her ponytail once more. "Sir, while I know you will have to take away points, don't punish Mickey. He had to taste something foul a moment ago and has been punished enough."

Professor Flitwick frowned, but removed no points, hopping off his stool to approach Draco and a fussing Pansy.

"Mister Malfoy, do you know that you could be expelled for attacking another student, especially one whose back is turned? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"My father would never let you expel me!" Draco claimed.

"Do you think it matters what your father wants?"

Nasrin's cold voice brought the Slytherin up short, and he paled at the fierce glares being leveled on him by both half-Gem and Pokemon.

"You attacked the Heir and an Honored Friend of the Ancient and Noble House of Rose Quartz. You're lucky I don't return the favor right now."

Star slapped her ruffled tail on the wooden platform with a CRACK, eyes narrowed, and Professor Flitwick intervened before the threat became reality.

"You blatantly attacked other students, and don't worry about calling your father. I will do it myself when I meet with him."

"But…" Draco sputtered, clearly panicked at the thought of Lucius Malfoy being called for such a thing. "But you should all be cheering me! You saw him! He hissed out that word and brainwashed my Ekans! He's like those Johto terrorists!"

Nasrin's eyes flashed like black ice, shoulders rolling forward-

A scream tore through the air, and everyone rushed to the windows, releasing audible gasps.

 _Lying on the cold grass below was the petrified form of Marietta Edgecombe_.


	16. Chapter 16

_A crowd of Kantoans filled the main square of Fuchsia City, facing a stage where the ninja grandmaster and Element Wielder, Koga, was giving an impassioned speech assuring them of plans to recapture Sevii Island and end the rebellion._

 _There was a sense of unease among the people before they registered a foreign figure in their midst, parting to reveal a man in a long brown coat, the red hood pulled low over his face._

 _Koga signaled to the rooftop guards, shaking his head sadly._

" _Jack Kenway. Very brave of you to come here. Or very foolish."_

" _By the end of the day, we'll find out who the fool is, lad."_

 _Jack paused as he reached up, showing empty palms._

" _Koga, tell your dogs to hold off just a moment. I want to lower my hood. That is all."_

 _A slight nod, and three men in business suits backed away, allowing the man to remove his hood to reveal blond hair and a neatly-trimmed circle beard with a chuckle._

" _Was that so hard?"_

 _A man in the crowd, bolstered by what seemed like safety in numbers, swung his arm back to hurl a glass bottle-_

 _Icy blue-gray eyes locked onto him, and the bottle was slowly lowered._

" _Now, that's just rude there." Jack voiced calmly, lowering his own hands. "With all the talk I hear about how noble and grand Kanto is, I wouldn't expect any of you to be acting like savages. And yet here you are, ready to attack an unarmed man. Very Johto-ish."_

" _You'll have enough time to talk when you're on trial, Kenway." Koga voiced, drawing his attention back._

" _Oh, is there finally going to be a trial? I've been wanting one."_

 _The Pokemon Tracker lazily walked towards the stage, as if unconcerned with all the guards watching his every move._

" _Not mine, of course. But yours."_

 _Jack looked up at the Elite Four member, smile falling away._

" _How many have died because you, the master of patience and calculation, let his finger slip on the trigger?"_

" _That was a mistake." Koga admitted, visibly pained. "One that will haunt me till my dying day."_

" _I gave you a way to correct that mistake."_

" _By giving you everything." The ninja retorted, expression hardening into a glare at the reminder._

" _By freeing Johto. By standing with us and working to make a peaceful transition so that one day, our regions could stand together like brothers. You and your kind, though, wanted everything, and refused us our basic right to live."_

" _And like a greedy child, you continue to demand more while twisting my words and making me look like the villain."_

 _Jack let out a bark of laughter._

" _The rallying cry of the guilty! I didn't mean it! Stop being so mean! Don't repeat my words back to me! We all do horrible things, Koga, but we own up to them and accept them. Take me. I own up to the fact that before the end of the day, you'll be dead."_

 _This was all the guards needed to hear, and the air filled with Beedrill and Venomoth, already diving for the Johtoan._

" _Stop."_

 _The Pokemon paused for a moment at that, but pushed on._

" _I-Said-_ STOP _."_

 _A ripple of raw energy emanated from Jack, and he glanced at each insectoid Pokemon, barking out a strange buzzy sound._

 _Then, to everyone's surprise, the Beedrill and Venomoth turned on their trainers, driving them back._

 _The crowd began to panic, but Koga stood firm as Jack walked forward, expression neutral despite the growing chaos._

" _Elite Guard!"_

 _Armed soldiers swarmed the square from nearby buildings, all manner of great Pokemon appearing around them, as Koga released his own Venomoth and Ariados._

" _How did you do that?"_

" _How did you learn to emit poison like your Pokemon do?" Jack countered. "You are not the only master of an ancient art."_

 _Raising his hand, the man revealed a simple J tattooed on the inside of that wrist and, with utter disdain, created a fist._

 _The Elite Guard began to fall, their Pokemon roaring, from a barrage of barbs and needles from behind, and men and women in the crowd pulled on colored hoods, prompting a new frenzy._

 _Jack smirked as the Sons of Johto marched towards him, forcing the guards and their Pokemon to retreat._

" _It never had to end this way." He said sternly as a Donphan stomped over, pausing at his side._

 _Patting the Pokemon's head, he flicked both wrists and grabbed the escrima sticks that were dropped from within his sleeves, one of which fired off a brown and green ball to release a Tyranitar._

 _The near-Legendary Pokemon threw his head back with a roar, shaking the very buildings._

" _Mumak." He said, gesturing to the Armor Pokemon._

" _Azog."_

 _The large green beast nodded sharply._

" _Jack."_

 _The leader of Johto's rebellion pulled up his hood once more, tugging until an executioner's mask covered his face._

" _For our brothers and sisters. For the parents whose children were robbed from them, and the sons and daughters you made orphans. For Johto herself. Oroku Koga, I, Jack Kenway, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Kenway, Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Ironside, find you guilty, and grant you a warrior's death. Prepare."_

* * *

The video cut off, and Nasrin stared at the blank wall as Ginny shut down the holo-casting function of her Pokedex, struggling to process everything.

Star was curled around her neck, ruffled tail twitching, and Harry's fingers squeezed around her own as he dropped heavily into one of the empty classroom's chairs.

How had they gone from winning a Tag Team Battle to suddenly Speaking with Draco's Ekans, Star evolving, and Edgecombe being found petrified?

And here was a video of exactly why everyone feared Speakers, why the whole school would see Harry as the culprit, and she could not grasp how wrong everything had gone.

"Koga died that day." Hermione informed them softly. "After that, the Sons of Johto began to raid Kanto, destroying Gyms and government buildings. They never hurt a civilian, but several government officials that refused to surrender were murdered. The war finally ended when Lance Blackthorn challenged Jack Kenway to a battle. Jack's Pokemon won. He declared Johto free, and blew up the Kanto Pokemon League and their Victory Road in a final show of defiance."

Nasrin stumbled back, leaning on a desk, and Harry's grip tightened.

"What makes Jack so scary is that he's a Speaker. He can seemingly brainwash Pokemon and make them do what he wants. No one has figured out what he does to them, and no one outside the Sons of Johto has ever used the ability."

"Until now." Ron finished.

"It's like having a conversation…" The half-Gem hiccupped out, covering her mouth.

"We just talked..." Harry agreed shakily. "I didn't force him to do anything. I asked him to stop, and he said no."

"But people don't know that." Neville explained, Flora standing guard. "All they saw was you hissing a word and Ekans shutting his mouth. They saw you do something that, until now, only the Sons of Johto could do."

"It's worse than that." Ginny admitted softly. "Not only did you Speak, but…"

"We believe you two are in Sync." Hermione finished quickly.

Harry blinked once, confused.

"What does that mean? In Sync?"

"You haven't noticed?" Ron voiced, bewildered. "Mate, you two are practically attached at the hip! You finish each other's arguments, bond with each other's Pokemon…Hell, you were commanding Star for half that battle! And Eevee followed Nazz's orders like it was natural!"

Nasrin sucked in a stuttering breath, and Star whined, ears twitching back.

"I didn't…"

"We've been training together since the Honor Battle." Harry argued, heat rising in his face. "That doesn't mean…"

The group's deadpan looks had him trailing off, uncertain.

"Then what about Flora?" Neville asked pointedly. "Or Ralts? Or Cubchoo?"

Harry was at a loss for words, realizing that he did not remember exactly what moves Flora or Ralts or Cubchoo knew…

But he knew what moves Star and Scooby and Snow defaulted to, what Squeakers had learned since evolving, that Robin knew a Ghost-type move and Squishie could use Baby-Doll Eyes-

"Because you're a Speaker, everyone is going to think you commanded the Beast to petrify Edgecombe." Ginny pointed out. "And because you're in Sync with Nazz, they're going to believe you're corrupting her."

"There's no way anyone could say I did that!" Harry argued, standing abruptly. "I wasn't even near her! How could I-?"

"Command some secret monster to roam the school and attack a student that you had a fight with?" Luna cut in. "How indeed?"

The boy deflated, and Nasrin tugged on his hand, taking in a deep breath through her shock.

"That's why we dragged you in here." Ron explained. "To get you to understand that we have to be careful. You have to lay low, not piss anyone off so they have a reason to throw more fuel on the fire."

"And no more…Speaking." Ginny added.

"Of course, there _is_ another option." Luna pointed out dreamily.

"And that is?" The half-Gem wondered, curious.

"Catch the Heir red-headed."

"Handed." Neville corrected.

"Same difference."

Harry nodded, and Nasrin looked up at the group with determined eyes.

"Luna's right." She voiced.

"We have to figure out who the real Heir is and stop whatever Pokemon he's using to attack the students."

"It's the only way."

Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, smiling at both.

"We're right behind you, mate."

"We're with you." Hermione agreed.

"And if you _are_ the Heir, then we will be your League of Evil!"

All eyes turned to Luna, and she shrugged, toeing the floor.

"Or not, really doesn't matter…Don't…really want to be evil…But I do like the capes."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry glanced up as the teleporter activated, fingers curling in Eevee's fur at the sight of Nasrin's uncertain smile in the moonlit common room.

This did not stop Squeakers from rushing over to hug Togetic, or Scooby from leaping up to wrestle with Eevee, or Snow curling around Ludwig.

Something relaxed in her posture when Harry made no move to stop Robin from landing on his shoulder, and crossed the room to join him on the windowsill, Squishie cradled in her arms and Star curled around her neck.

"…I'm sorry."

Harry blinked at this unexpected break in the quiet.

"For what?"

"I didn't realize…I should have known what was happening, and I didn't, and I should have asked-"

"Nazz." Harry interrupted, taking her hand. "What are you sorry for, exactly?"

Taking a deep breath, Nasrin stared down at their joined hands to center herself.

"Have you ever heard about Fusions?"

The boy nodded, remembering a conversation with Remus about how Garnet was a Fusion between two smaller Gems, essentially making a 'new' Gem, as revealed by having one in each palm.

"To create a Fusion, both sides have to be in Sync with each other." She explained, shifting to make room for Togetic and Squeakers on her lap. "They need to trust and understand each other, be on the same page, or the Fusion will fail. Even if it works, the result is usually unhealthy and distorted. Full Gems get in Sync with each other by dancing, but..."

"You're half human." Harry realized, and the half-Gem nodded.

"Fusion is…private. It's…opening yourself up to another person, letting them see every part of you and you seeing every part of them, and accepting each other to make someone new. Someone stronger than the sum of their parts." She explained, the words rolling around on her tongue for an extra moment before being spoken. "My dad knew the moment he met my mom in their Second Year that they would be in Sync, and he asked if she was willing to do it. _I_ should have asked, but I didn't realize until now…"

Star whined, nosing at the pinkette's cheek, and Harry shuffled closer, Eevee, Scooby and Snow jumping up to join them, Ludwig floating off the Vulpix's back to hover anxiously while Robin cooed and Squishie purred comfortingly.

"Hey, neither of us noticed what was happening." Harry assured, glancing at their little space with a wry smile. "Though it looks like our Pokemon did."

Togetic and Squeakers blinked, utterly guileless, though the others shrugged in agreement.

"What I mean is…"

Harry paused, considering his words.

"When I was growing up, no one ever cared about me. My aunt and uncle…They beat me all the time, trying to get rid of my 'freakiness'. That was my whole life, I thought it was normal…Then I came to Avalon and realized that it wasn't."

Nasrin took his hand with both of hers, an anchor, as Eevee and Scooby pressed closer to him and Ludwig landed on the other shoulder, joining Robin in cooing softly.

"Having you by my side, it…It means a lot to me, Nazz. I might not be ready for Fusion…But I'm willing to see where this goes."

Sniffling quietly, the pink-haired girl nodded, their knees knocking gently.

"I'd…I'd like that."

Neither said a word about being Speakers, about the Heir or the Beast, or what they would do about any of that.

 _All their troubles could wait till tomorrow_.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone in Hogwarts, except Draco and his posse, knew better than to mess with Harry Potter and his friends.

Nasrin Quartz Universe may not have looked very threatening, but the tiny pink-haired Second Year had ripped apart a full-grown Golurk bare-handed only a year before, not to mention taken down Marcus Flint and Cho Chang in two separate Gauntlet matches by tearing through the course like a heat-seeking missile when they cornered Gryffindor's Runner.

Ignoring her position as heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Rose Quartz, the largest and most powerful of all Houses, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of the half-Gem's righteous fury.

So when Harry accidentally revealed he was a Speaker on top of being in Sync with the bearer of Rose Quartz's Gem, all he got were suspicious whispers and glares instead of direct accusations for an entire week.

Ernie Macmillan purposely waited for Nasrin to be in the infirmary, once more attempting to heal Missus Norris and Edgecombe, before cornering Harry outside the Gryffindor common room to demand the attacks stop.

Ron, Ginny and Luna- _in her own special way_ -told the Hufflepuff off for nearly an hour when he stubbornly refused to back down, and unwittingly gave the Potter an alibi when a fellow Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, was found petrified across Hogwarts midway through.

Harry refrained from gloating, aware that the two Hufflepuff were the best of friends, and Nasrin's concerned lecture to a distraught Ernie about confronting someone he suspected of petrifying students smothered the last lingering doubts of his status as the Heir of Slytherin corrupting Rose Quartz.

 _Finally_.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of Harry's infirmary bed, Nasrin hummed as the sleepy-eyed boy was fussed over by Ludwig and Snow, leaving Eevee, Scooby, Togetic, Squeakers, Star, Squishie and Robin to curl up around him with comforting purrs and coos.

The Hot Gate arena was based on the legend of the Hoenn knights that held back a great invading army, mimicking the deep canyon and rocky upper route that they fought in.

This canyon was a straight shot to the end zone, but had no cover or even much room to move, making it a risky path.

After that first skirmish, the Slytherins had bunched together around their new Runner, Draco, to take the straight shot through brute force, leaving the Gryffindors to move along the upper routes instead, firing down on the slow-moving group below.

They had taken advantage of this by having Harry get ahead of the group and climb down with a rope, Nasrin and Star providing cover-fire as he went for the goal with the entire Slytherin Gauntlet team on his heels.

Just as Harry tossed Eevee across the finish line, Marcus Flint's Graveler broke his arm with a Rock Throw and got thrown with his trainer back across the course courtesy of a Water Pledge from Star as the Potter netted their team a win.

Nurse Poppy shook her head as a Numel released another gush of warm air to combat the winter chill, looking over his chart.

"You're lucky, Mister Potter. You could have had your arm torn clean off or, at the very least, the bones ripped away. If Miss Universe hadn't been on hand, I'd be keeping you here for much longer."

"You okay, mate?" Ron wondered as this declaration increased Ludwig's concern, Nasrin reaching out to soothe him.

"I'm fine, Ron. Just tired."

"Good." Hermione voiced, relieved. "I'm surprised you didn't cry out. I would have."

"When you grow up like I did, you learn to hold your tongue." Harry replied lightly, the half-Gem's hand paused in carding through his hair.

"How much is Oliver crowing about this?"

"A lot." Neville answered with a weak smile. "He's been proclaiming that Gryffindor will beat the school record for total victories without a defeat."

"Of course, he's also telling Fred and George that you guys are going to be practicing even harder to ensure you beat Hufflepuff to complete the sweep." Ginny added.

"Crap." Nasrin grunted.

"So much for sleeping in." Harry muttered.

"Nurse Poppy." Ron called, waving her over. "Can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did, Mister Weasley." She teased, and the red-haired boy's nose scrunched up for a moment before continuing.

"I have a Magikarp, and I'm trying to figure out when he'll evolve. Can you take a look at him?"

Nasrin bit back a smile when Squishie huffed, not wanting his favorite cuddle-buddy to get so big just yet, as Nurse Poppy accepted said fish's Ball.

"Is this the suicidal fish I've heard so much about?"

"He's not suicidal!" Ron exploded, shrinking into himself at the realization he yelled at an adult. "He just…gets into tricky spots."

"Like the blender in the kitchen?" Ginny pointed out. "Or the garbage disposal? Or the microwave? Or-"

"I get it, Ginny!"

Nurse Poppy scanned the Ball, frowning softly at whatever readings this gave her.

"Mister Weasley, is your Magikarp holding anything?"

"Nope. I want to wait till he evolves to give him something. Should I have?"

"No, no…" The woman muttered, and Ron released an explosive sigh.

"Good!"

"Tell me, did you notice anything unusual about your Magikarp? Not his actions, but how he looked?"

Nasrin froze, and Star whipped around to watch the conversation as her fellow Pokemon fell quiet, even Squeakers and Togetic not making a sound.

"I think he's a shiny!" Ron answered, oblivious. "He has these neat sparkly spots running along his body!"

"Are they under his scales? Some so deep you couldn't even touch them?"

"Yeah!"

The sad sigh Nurse Poppy let out brought a sense of dread.

"Mister Weasley, those are Everstones."

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition, Neville looking at the Ball with dismay, as Harry took hold of Nasrin's hand, insides twisting.

"Okay…So will those help him evolve or something?"

"He's never going to evolve, Mister Weasley."

"What?" The male Weasley stammered, disbelieving. "You…You can't mean…"

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione whispered sympathetically.

"No, no! I don't believe you!" Ron nearly shouted, tugging at his hair frantically. "He'll evolve! He has to evolve!"

"There _is_ a chance, albeit a small one, that he might evolve someday." Nurse Poppy admitted. "But it's a thousand to one odds, Mister Weasley. I'm so sorry."

Silence fell over them as the nurse retreated, Ron collapsing into a chair to stare at his Poke Ball.

"Well…" Ginny started, awkward. "That explains why he's suicidal."

Star reached up to smack the youngest Weasley upside her head while Snow and Ludwig moved to comfort Ron, uncertain.

"My special Pokemon…" He muttered, face blank. "He was supposed to be my best Pokemon, from the Forbidden Island…Everyone else got a cool Pokemon…Why does this keep happening to me? My Raticate doesn't listen to me, my Magikarp will never evolve…Why does this keep bloody well happening to me?!"

"Well, you still have Cubchoo." Neville reminded him.

"And Harry's still going to trade you Emolga." Nasrin assured.

"Not for Magikarp." Harry agreed with a grimace. "But I'm sure you'll catch something I'll want."

Ron shook his head, a humorless laugh breaking free.

"Yeah, I'll probably get a Metapod that fell in some concrete and can never become a Butterfree."

"The Elite Four."

All eyes turned to Luna, who smiled.

"The Elite Four don't use six Pokemon. They use three or four. They train them up, raise them to be strong. Elite Four members don't have hundreds of Pokemon they use to battle, they focus on a few and make them the strongest."

Those trance-like eyes fixed on Ron, a little frown forming.

"Why can't you, Ron? Do you think you're better than the Elite Four?"

He swallowed, managing a watery smile.

"That…That's actually a great idea."

"Yeah, it is!" Harry voiced with a grin. "You've already been training Cubchoo a ton."

"And all that time with Magikarp wasn't a waste, since you now know how to care for Pokemon like him." Nasrin added, Gem flickering.

"Now, if you ever catch a Feebas or something, you'll have it evolved in no time!"

"Yeah…" Ron replied, starting to grin.

"Yeah! Cubchoo is getting pretty strong, imagine how great he'll be when I'm not splitting my time between him a Magikarp!"

"That's the spirit, Ron!" Hermione praised. "Maybe, instead of just capturing any Pokemon you find, you can do research on what types would work best with your Cubchoo! Then you could have a one-two combo!"

The boy was almost vibrating with excitement now, grinning wide enough to almost split his face in half.

"That's brilliant, 'Mione! And I bet-"

"I demand assistance!"

Draco's voice cut through their moment, eyes turning to the blue curtains surrounding Harry's bed as Luna dimmed the lone bulb, shadows from outside stark thanks to the outside lights.

"It's like the Johto Kimono Girls' Shadow Theater." Hermione whispered as a shape that must have been Draco stormed into the infirmary towards Nurse Poppy.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"My Servine was injured during my Gauntlet match. You refused to take care of her when the game ended, forcing me to walk all the way here."

"Yes, yes I did, Mister Malfoy. Had I not been treating Mister Potter's broken arm with Miss Universe, I would have taken care of your Servine. As it is, his injuries were greater than your Servine's."

"You don't know that." The Prince of Slytherin countered, the words 'When my father hears about this!' clinging to his tongue.

Ever since that meeting between Lucius Malfoy and Professor Flitwick, Draco had been much more careful not to provoke anyone in front of authority figures or, amusingly, Nasrin.

As Nurse Poppy left to look over said Grass Snake Pokemon, a new voice joined in, snide as ever.

"Well, seems like the mighty Draco Malfoy can't throw his weight around. Of course, you never could, could you?"

Snow bristled, tails curling around Ludwig, as Squeakers and Togetic hugged the Litwick from both sides.

"I'd watch my mouth if I was you, Chang. Your family has managed to make some success in Avalon, but their grasp of the high life is weak. All it would take is a little push, and…"

Draco twirled his hand, an attempt to act like his father that fell short.

"Of all our luck." Ron muttered. "Our most favorite people in the world in the same room."

"Maybe they'll kill each other and make us all happy." Ginny whispered hopefully.

"Or fall in love and produce babies."

Without looking, Nasrin reached out to cover Luna's mouth as Eevee, Scooby and Squishie shuddered with disgust.

"And who would be pushing me, Malfoy?" Chang retorted snidely. "The Malfoys? At least my family doesn't pretend to be something they aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco growled, and the Third Year laughed.

"You go on and on about how mighty the Malfoy family is, how grand and wonderful! You and your parents have worked really hard to make yourselves look the perfect Avalon family, but you aren't _all_ from Avalon, are you?"

Chang's shadow began a slow, purposeful orbit.

"Your mother is, of course, though from what I hear, her family isn't the most shining example of Avalon standards. Or modern ones, at the very least. One aunt cast out of the family for marrying a…New Blood is the term, right? The other aunt locked away on Sevii because she wasn't clever enough to avoid capture. The only one that you could feel any pride in was your great cousin, Sirius. He died a hero, yes, but from what I hear, he didn't like your daddy that much. But then there's precious daddy Malfoy."

Nasrin's Gem pulsed dimly, sensing the Ravenclaw's contented malice.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy, Head of the House of Malfoy. But he isn't _really_ the Head, is he? Not of the whole family."

"What are you blathering on about?" Draco snapped. "My father is the Head of our House, the Gym Leader of Dagonet City, the-"

"Blah blah blah." Cho cut in blandly. "You can scream that as much as you want, it won't make it true. I'm not one of the sycophants that hang on your every word and pledge themselves upon the Book of Malfoy. I know all about you and your little secrets, Draco."

"You know nothing." The Slytherin snarled.

"I know your father isn't from Avalon. He came here as an angry young man, cursing his own father's name for refusing to name him his heir. That title went to your dear aunt, the true Head of the House of Malfoy."

"My father has no family."

"We all have family, Draco." Cho almost purred. "We just sometimes don't want to admit it. You do have an aunt, a very famous one. She's from Kalos, like your dad, yes, but she's also been the Champion of the Unova and Sinnoh Pokemon Leagues. Cynthia…Yes, I believe that's her name."

"You can throw out names all you want, doesn't make it true." Draco countered, waving off the older girl's words. "Just like you kindly reminded me. You want to talk about family, Cho? Let's talk about family. Let's talk about a little girl whose mommy and daddy are the laughingstocks of Avalon's elite. You and your parents like to pretend you're some grand family, and that you're destined for some marvelous things. You just forget one little thing, Chang."

Draco leaned in threateningly, and Chang's shadow retreated a half-step.

"Avalon belongs to _my_ family."

Star bared her little teeth at that, and Nasrin locked every muscle to keep from standing.

"You like to think it does-" The Ravenclaw began, trying to regain control.

"I don't think. I _know_." Draco cut in, holding up eight fingers. "The Elite Four have power, and we do have a Prime Minister, but it's the Gym Leaders that control Avalon's fate. The Potters and the Blacks are long gone. The Greengrasses are too cautious to make a big play. The Weasleys…The Weasleys! Their Gym is little more than a barn where their brats roll around in the dirt with the Poochyena!"

Nasrin grabbed both Ginny and Ron off their feet before the siblings could commit attempted murder, easily hefting both over her shoulders.

"The _Duggary_ family might have been something once, but you've seen how they've fallen. The Heir is a Duffer! The Clearwaters are just as useless. The Lovegoods are too mad to do anything, not even worth a second glance."

Luna smiled.

"The second greatest trick the Devil played was making the world believe he wasn't real."

"What was the first?" Harry whispered back.

"Making the world believe he _does_."

"The Parkinson's are tied to _my_ family now." Draco continued. "When Pansy and I are married, both Gyms will belong to me. Maybe I'll reward a loyal follower, maybe I'll just give that Gym to my second-born and let there be two Malfoy lines."

"You aren't the Head of your House yet." Chang reminded him.

"But I will be one day. There aren't too many allies you can rely on to take me out, either. The only one that might is Longbottom, and I doubt very much he would be interested in helping you after you hurt his intended."

"Longbottom." The Third Year snapped, head tilting. "Is that respect I hear in your voice for the little pudge?"

Nasrin scooped up Luna, dropping her on top of Ginny.

"Yes. He might be utterly pathetic, but most of you are when compared to me. He's merely the best of a bad bunch."

"Good for you, Nev." The half-Gem whispered, Harry rolling his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?" Draco mocked. "My father destroys people like you every day, and I've learned much while at his side. If I wanted to, I could make your life be filled with bliss and wonder…Or a never-ending journey of pain that leaves you wishing for a death that I will not allow to come till I'm ready for it to snatch you up."

"And how will you be doing that, when you have no home and no Gym?" Chang laughed back. "You honestly believe there's a Gym waiting for you when you graduate, don't you?"

"Of course there is! My father-"

"Is a placeholder. A steward. The true Eight Gym Leader of Avalon has returned. The Malfoys only have their Gym because Lily's Heir was not of age to claim it, but he will, Draco, he will when he graduates. How long will your father be able to hold onto power when the people of Avalon see the great Boy-Who-Lived stand before his ancestral home and declare in a strong voice, 'I have returned'!"

Cho threw out her arms dramatically to make the scene, and Star scoffed at the display as Robin ruffled her feathers, leafy quills exposed.

"And don't forget that Sirius Black was his godfather! Who knows what's in that will. The Parkinsons only have their Gym because the Blacks are gone, but what if the Black family Gym was willed to little Harry? What if Sirius Black made him his Heir? Harry Potter with claim to two Gyms?"

Cho giggled at the way Draco's shoulders slumped.

"And with the full might of the Ancient and Noble House of Rose Quartz at his back, you'll barely be able to open your door before you're thrown out of your Gym and the Potters return."

"Is that respect I hear in your voice?" The Prince of Slytherin sneered.

"Pragmatism. I might not like Potter now, but marriages have been built on less love than that."

Nasrin went dangerously still, dark eyes flashing in the dim light, and Harry threaded their fingers to anchor her in place.

"And hormones have a funny way of making little boys forget past sins. Imagine that, Draco. The Potters returned, and me, Lady Potter, the power behind the throne."

"You act as if that half-Gem freak would let you bed Potter's skinny frame." Draco snarked.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

"Not at all." He assured, sickly-sweet. "Merely pointing out that students are being petrified every week, and you might be next."

With a flippant wave, he disappeared to retrieve Servine and, after a heartbeat, Chang marched back out of the infirmary to leave the Gryffindors alone once more.

"Well…" Hermione started. "That was rather…"

"Nargles." Luna cursed.

"Nargles." Neville agreed solemnly.

"Did anyone else get the feeling that Draco knows a bit more about the Heir of Slytherin than he's letting on?" Ron asked.

Harry and Nasrin nodded, clearly remembering Dobby's warning of danger and Lucius' threats against Hermione.

"We need proof, though." The male Weasley continued, blinking when the others stared at him. "What?"

"You're being sane and rational." Hermione realized. "It's weird."

"Ha ha ha."

Ginny, however, began to smile.

"I think I have an idea. Can I borrow the Marauder's App?"

Harry nodded, and a flicker of movement overhead caught Nasrin's eye, both looking up in that split second to see the Unown give another message before disappearing.

BE CAREFUL.


	19. Chapter 19

Potion Class that Friday ended up a war zone.

Professor Snape proved to be in a savage mood, even fouler than usual, and had lashed out at both Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, reducing Lavender Brown to tears and Hermione into a frightened silence.

Nasrin, for one, would not stand for it.

"You don't talk to them like that."

The Potions Professor paused, turning slowly to take in the pink-haired Second Year standing next to her desk, Star glaring from one shoulder as the rest of her and Harry's Pokemon bristled.

"Sit down, Universe."

Nasrin made no move to obey, and the room fell into a tense silence.

"Don't-Talk-To them-Like that."

Poor Neville squeaked, shrinking in his seat, as Professor Snape stepped closer to effectively loom over her.

"Sit. Down."

"You can make comments." She replied calmly, icy steel in her tone. "You can grade them however you see fit. You can even take points. But you do _not_ make them cry."

After a few heartbeats, the Head of Slytherin turned away with a snap of his lab coat.

"Place your samples on my desk and get out of my sight. I can feel my IQ dropping just being around all of you."

The class rushed to stopper their Ice Heals and hand them in, rushing out the door without a backwards glance, and Ron immediately asked what was on all their minds.

"Did you forget to get a scan of Snape's Dex? I don't wanna wait until Monday to try out Ginny's plan! Who knows how many more people will get attacked-"

"I did get the scan." Harry interrupted quietly.

"And you-Wait, what?" Ron stumbled, turning to him. "When did you get the scan?"

"When Snape came over to confront Nazz." He explained, and Nasrin shrugged in agreement.

"I didn't see ya!"

"Ron, did you expect Harry to hold up his Dex and actually point it at Professor Snape?"

His eyes shifted, and Hermione sighed.

"Oh, Ron…"

"Making an ass out of yourself, Ronald?" Ginny teased as she rushed over.

"Shut up, Gin."

"Where's Luna?" Neville wondered.

"I lost track of her after McGonagall's class. She muttered something about communing with nature. In this weather? No thanks."

"I better go track her down." The Longbottom decided, already breaking away with Flora. "Otherwise, she'll lose track of time and end up catching a cold."

"You want us to wait for you?" Nasrin wondered, Eevee and Scooby flicking their ears forward curiously.

"Just fill me in later!"

"Well, their loss." Ginny decided, motioning for the others to gather around in a little alcove off the hallway.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Hermione wondered as Robin and Togetic hovered around their heads, Squeakers clinging to his friend's back.

"Okay, so this is a little thing my brother Bill uses to help him catch debtors that try and skip out on paying their bills."

"He gave you that?" Ron whined. "He doesn't even let me watch him when he's using it."

"I never said he gave it to me. And he won't know that I have it, Ron, if you're smart." Ginny warned. "You tell him, and none of us can use it. Better that only one of us has access than none."

"Could someone clue me in on what's actually going on?" Harry wondered as Ron conceded with a pout, Snow leaning from her sprawl across his shoulders to see what Ginny was typing as Ludwig pet her ears.

"Alright, so Bill has this program the Josephs made called Polyjuice." Ginny began.

"Polyjuice?" He echoed, and Nasrin nodded.

"There's a legend that Merlin discovered a potion that let him turn into any person he wanted, so long as he had one of their hairs. It's one of those kid's stories."

"Basically, it lets the user take over another person's Dex and sift through it by making the other Dex think you're their user." Ginny explained.

"That sounds highly illegal." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, it's the bank's worst-kept secret. Everyone knows that they have it, but the government doesn't do a thing because they're scared of pissing off the Josephs." Ginny agreed easily. "Never pays to make the men that hold your money angry."

"So we're going to spy on Draco?" Hermione accused, clearly not comfortable with this plan.

"That would take too long." The female Weasley replied, taking Harry's Pokedex. "I decided to go a bit sneakier. Harry scanned Professor Snape's Dex with the Marauder's App, so now we have a connection to his Dex without him realizing it. Now I can fire up the Polyjuice and sift through Professor Snape's data until I find a better candidate…Here we are!"

Ginny grinned, pleased.

"Who seems brighter, Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Goyle." Harry answered immediately.

"I think he actually managed to make a decent potion once." Nasrin agreed.

"I still don't understand what we're doing." Hermione complained.

Ginny did not even bother looking up, fingers flying over her Pokedex's keys.

"We need to suss out if Draco is the Heir of Slytherin. I'm using the Marauder's App to get into Professor Snape's Dex so I can get all of Goyle's information. That way, I can use the Polyjuice App to make my Dex appear to be his."

"Why not just scan Goyle's?" Nasrin wondered.

"Why risk going through Snape's?" Harry added.

"An old hacker trick. We could have gone through Goyle's directly, but then we run the risk of him doing a back trace and realizing that someone was playing with his Dex. This adds another layer of security. Even if Goyle _did_ figure out that he'd been hacked, all it would show was that Snape did it, and no one's going to press Snape on that subject."

Ron shuddered at the thought, an action even Squishie copied.

"Yeah, I doubt there's anyone in the world blarmy enough to go accusing Snape of something."

"I want no part of this." Hermione claimed.

"Then leave." Ginny replied easily.

"Okay." Harry voiced, leaning over the First Year's shoulder.

"Let's do this." Nasrin agreed, lifting Eevee, Scooby and Squishie into her arms for a better look.

"I'm still in." Ron added.

Ginny smiled at the trio before returning to her work.

"Okay, I'm having Polyjuice begin mirroring Goyle's settings to my Dex."

"Aren't you leaving?" The half-Gem pointed out, seeing Hermione still hovering nearby.

"I thought you wanted no part of this." Harry reminded her, Ludwig nodding pointedly.

"Like I'm leaving you four alone with that much power?" The bushy-haired girl scoffed.

"Then stay." Harry and Nasrin stated simply.

"I will, but I'm not a part of this."

"Then what are you?" Ron asked.

"A conscientious protester." Hermione answered primly, calling out Crookshanks to cuddle.

"You don't need to make up words if you don't want to admit the truth." The male Weasley replied.

"Ron, don't fight battles you can't win." Harry advised with a sigh, and Nasrin shook her head at the confused 'huh?' that earned.

"Okay, we're all ready to go." Ginny voiced, expression twisting in disgust. "EW…"

"Why is that Gardevoir holding her ankles like that?" The Potter wondered, and Nasrin covered Togetic's and Squeaker's eyes.

"Conscientious protester!" Hermione sing-songed.

"I think I want to be one, too." Ron admitted, a touch green.

Ginny quickly opened a text box to block the image, ending their torment.

"Okay, so according to the Polyjuice App, Goyle signed off a few minutes ago. Harry, where's he at?"

"In his dorm room."

"And Draco?"

"Down by the lake." Nasrin answered, peering at the Marauder's App over his shoulder. "With Pansey."

"Okay, that mental image is even worse." Ron whined. "I think Magikarp has the right idea with the whole 'kill yourself' thing…"

Star reached over to smack him upside the head as Ginny typed.

"Okay, so we have to be sneaky about this. How does this sound? Hello Draco."

"Too smart." Harry answered.

"What about Hey Draco?"

"Still too smart." Ron argued.

"Hi?"

"Too-"

"Fine!" Ginny cut off, shoving her Dex into Ron's hands. "Since you speak Dumb Slytherin, you type."

Ron shrugged, doing just that.

"There."

draco.

"That's it?" Hermione complained.

"Yup."

"Simple, but effective." Nasrin approved as the message was sent.

"Ronald Weasley, you can't honestly think-"

BEEP!

what?

Harry and Nasrin were unable to hold in their laughter at Hermione's disgust as Ron typed out another message.

were you at?

"Where isn't spelled like that." Ginny corrected.

"I know that, but I bet Goyle doesn't." Ron pointed out.

"Smart." Harry and Nasrin echoed, laughter subsiding.

lake with Pansy. told you that already.

forgot.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"We have to somehow get Draco to confess." Harry mused, shifting back and forth before locking eyes with Nasrin.

"Ask him if it's safe to be out like that with the Beast around." She suggested.

tat smart with the beast about.

"Misspell smart." The pink-haired girl offered.

"Remember, Goyle has fat fingers." The Potter agreed.

"Right."

tat smrat with the beast abou6t.

you think I'm scared, you idiot?

i would be.

your family ensures you are safe!

huh.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Harry realized, starting to smile as Nasrin shifted to make room for Hermione, Crookshanks purring up a storm.

i told you once already that the Beast only targets those not from old families. Edgecombe, Finch and their ilk…none of the old families.

"Should I ask him what 'ilk' is? I think that's something Goyle would…"

Ron trailed off at Hermione's angry stare.

"Okay, never mind."

so you target not old families?

When no answer came for several minutes, Nasrin sighed in disappointment.

"Whelp, so much for that idea." Harry muttered, Snow licking one cheek while Ludwig patted the other.

"All we know for sure now is that Draco gets easily annoyed by Goyle." Ginny voiced. "And we kinda already knew that."

"Everyone annoys Draco." Nasrin pointed out with a shrug.

"Not a big surprise."

"All we can do now is research." Hermione stated, earning a groan from Ron. "We need to figure out exactly what the Beast of Slytherin is-"

"It attacked again!"

The group turned quickly as this cry was taken up by others, footsteps thundering down the hall, and Scooby let out a hunting-howl as Harry and Nasrin bolted into the fray, leading their friends outside of the castle into the winter cold.

"I bet that's why Draco went quiet." Ron growled. "I bet he was-"

"Ron." Ginny said.

"-Getting ready to command the Beast to attack anyway when we-"

"Ron." Hermione snapped.

"-Interrupted him! Him and Pansy are probably in on-"

"RON!" Harry and Nasrin shouted, the former shaking him firmly by the shoulders.

"What?!"

The half-Gem pointed towards the front of the crowd, which parted just enough to reveal the Beast's latest victims.

"Draco isn't the Heir."

The Weasley fell silent at the terrified expressions painted across Draco and Pansy's petrified faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts to air their grievances the next day at breakfast, followed by a befuddled-looking man worrying a bowler hat in both hands.

Lady Malfoy took over the ranting and raving hysterics, though there was a sense of play-acting about her antics that set Nasrin on-edge, especially in comparison to her husband's complete poise.

Once she ran out of steam, Lucius pulled Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall aside to talk quietly, and Hillevi watched as the headmaster kept up his grandfatherly smile despite the Head of Gryffindor's fierce scowl.

 _When the group migrated towards them, she knew something was not right_.

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall began, leading the march. "Mister Malfoy here has made a rather…unusual request."

"Professor?"

"Yes, you see, the thing is…"

"Oh, do stop coddling her." Professor Snape snapped. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy has got it in his head that you are somehow responsible for his son's condition, as foolish as that is. He has asked us to interrogate you with the aid of his Kadabra-"

"Bullshit!" Ron shouted, leaping up.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" The Head of Slytherin shot back.

"Sit down, Mister Weasley!" Professor McGonagall ordered.

"Such language." Lucius purred. "Of course, considering your family, I shouldn't be surprised."

The rest of the Weasley's leapt up at that, glaring, and the Head of Malfoy merely smiled back.

Nasrin's knuckles went white on the table as Star glared, Eevee, Scooby, Snow and Squishie growling low in their throats while Robin, Ludwig and Togetic hummed angrily and Squeaker's cheek-sacs sparked.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor, and another ten for every minute you waste standing there!" Professor McGonagall shouted before her coworker could say a word, glaring until the Weasleys, still fuming, slowly sat back down. "Now, if I may continue? Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy feels that your confrontation with his son before the beginning of this year warrants this line of questioning."

"And if I refuse?" Hermione wondered.

"That is entirely within your right, my dear."

"But that will only postpone things." Narcissa voiced. "We are taking the time to approach you and allow you to do this privately, and with dignity. You _will_ answer our questions. It is merely a question of where and how."

"Do you know who this is?" Lucius asked, gesturing to the bowler-wearing man, and Hermione shook her head no. "This is Minister Fudge. I assume I do not need to tell a smart child such as you how important the Minister of Avalon is."

Hermione went pale at that, and Harry placed a hand over Nasrin's as her spoon bent sharply.

"Mister Malfoy explained the situation to me, and while highly unusual, I do feel that his concerns are valid. Personally, I think you should just go along with our request, my dear. Better to get this out of the way then force the issue. Once it's all sorted, we can go about catching the real villains."

"What would you do, then?" Harry demanded, undeterred by their glares.

"Miss Granger would be taken from school and taken to the Pokemon League, where she would have to testify in front of all the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the Department Heads. It would be quite a circus, and rather embarrassing for her and her family."

"Then maybe she should refuse."

The half-Gem smiled, standing with only Star left balancing on one shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She apologized, offering a hand to shake. "I'm Nasrin Quartz Universe, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Rose Quartz. I'm sure my mother will be delighted to hear you're no longer bedridden, Minister."

Said man went sheet-white at this, hand limp in her grip, and Nasrin's smile was all teeth.

"You see, Hermione Granger is an Honored Friend of my House." She explained pleasantly. "As are Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter."

Lucius Malfoy was unnervingly still, though Narcissa sent him a nervous glance.

"This means they are under my protection, as the current bearer of the Rose Quartz Gem and destined leader of the Crystal Gems." The pink-haired Second Year continued, dark eyes flashing like glacial steel. "If one negative encounter, that your son instigated, is all that you have, I would not recommend throwing around accusations. Unless, of course, you'd like me to call in my mother and Garnet."

Minister Fudge looked about ready to pass out at the thought, and Lucius' knuckles went white on his cane.

"I'll do it."

The half-Gem paused, considering her friend quietly.

"I'll do it." Hermione repeated, meeting both her eyes and those of Lucius Malfoy. "Right here. I've done nothing wrong, Mister Malfoy. I'm sorry about what happened to your son, and I apologize for fighting with him before school started, but I'm not connected to any of this."

Tilting her head in acceptance, Nasrin stepped back to let them do so, and Harry threaded their fingers silently.

"Shall I explain what we're going to do?"

"Please, sir."

"Very good. This will be quick and utterly painless. Mister Malfoy will send out his Pokemon, who will put you into a trance. In that trance, you will be compelled to answer honestly. Don't worry, though, this isn't the kind of trance where you have to cluck like a chicken!"

Minister Fudge's joke, and laugh, fell flat.

"We're going to ask you about what has happened at the school. Once we're finished, you'll leave the trance as easy as a snap."

"May I make a request, sir? I was wondering if Professor Lockheart might provide a second Psychic-type to monitor the questioning. It would put me better at ease."

"I do not see the harm-" He answered, after a glance at Lucius.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you!" Professor Lockheart lamented dramatically, rushing to her side. "I've just given my Pokemon to Norse Poppy to be healed, and they'll not be ready for quite some time. But I will stand here and give you comfort!"

"If Mister Malfoy doesn't mind, I can have Slowking do the monitoring, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore offered.

"That will work, headmaster."

"Dobby!"

That poor, malnourished Kadabra from the Forbidden Island appeared, and even having known that Dobby belong to Lucius, that he had warned Harry of danger from the man, did not stop Nasrin from feeling a flash of rage at Dobby's fear.

 _Master calls Dobby?_

"Of course I do." Lucius replied with a touch of annoyance. "It's time to administer the questioning."

 _Yes, Master_.

The Kadabra nodded, hobbling over on a recently-broken leg, and Harry's grip tightened as Dobby put Hermione in a trance.

 _Miss Grangy is ready, Master._

"I can see that, Dobby." Lucius stated coolly, attention turning to said Second Year. "What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger." She answered dreamily, sounding eerily like Luna on a regular day.

"What is the first Pokemon you received?"

"A Ralts."

"Are you the Heir of Slytherin?"

"No."

His jaw twitched the slightest bit.

"Do you command the Beast of Slytherin?"

"No."

Another nervous glance from Narcissa towards her husband.

"Did you command a Pokemon to attack my son?"

"No."

Lucius turned to his Kadabra at that.

"She's lying."

 _No, Master! Dobby do trance right!_ The Psychic-type replied, tugging hard on his ears.

Professor Dumbledore looked to his Slowking, who nodded.

"My Pokemon agrees, Lucius. Miss Granger is telling the truth."

"She's lying." Lucius insisted. "She has to be."

Then the strangest, most amazing thing happened: Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall worked together.

"Come now, Lucius, no need to be petty." Professor Snape voiced, almost a purr. "Granger may be smart, but I very much doubt she could find a way to beat a test that our government uses on full-grown adults."

"And if she has, then that calls into question the test itself." Professor McGonagall noted, a feline smile forming in the corner of her mouth. "There would have to be retrials…"

"Verdicts thrown out, incarcerated prisoners released…"

"Free men retried."

"Utter chaos, really."

"…Very well." Lucius conceded, glancing at Dobby for a moment before going a touch pale as Hermione exited the trance.

"So, is that enough proof?"

"Yes. It appears we misjudged you, Miss Granger." Narcissa replied. "Please forgive a mother for not being of the right mind as her baby boy lies hurt, unable to receive her comfort."

"Of course, Missus Malfoy, of course!" Minister Fudge assured, still trembling from the thought of a scandal. "Miss Granger feels no ill-will to any of us and we to her. She understands that this needed to be done so we could cross her off the list of suspects."

"Of course, Minister." Nasrin agreed, a touch too sweet to be safe. "I'm sure you meant no harm to my Honored Friend or my House."

Her eyes cut to Lucius, sharp as the edge of a diamond.

"And Mister Malfoy? If I ever hear you or anyone in your family insult the Weasleys in such a way again, you'll find that I, like many of my ancestors, inherited my Gem's warrior traits quite strongly."

All nine Pokemon fixed the Head of House Malfoy with burning looks, and the man nodded stiffly.

"Noted."

"I think we must work at this problem with good detective work." Minister Fudge stammered, redirecting the conversation. "I'll have some officers come within a week to begin searching the grounds to try and find this Beast."

"Thank you, Minister." Professor Dumbledore replied, his tone implying that this conversation was over, and began to lead the group away.

 _Great Harry Potter, sir? Miss Nazzy?_

 _I'm still working out how to help you, Dobby_ , Harry thought, the link opening his mind just slightly to hers as well.

 _And Mister Malfoy will pay for what he's done to you_ , Nasrin promised.

 _Dobby glad, but that not what Dobby wish to say_ , the Kadabra admitted, his child-like mental voice dropping to a whisper. _Master Malfoy had Dobby ask Miss Grangy one final question_.

 _He did?_

The pair shared a look.

 _Yes. Master ask Miss Grangy about diary_.

 _Diary?_ Harry echoed.

 _What diary?_ Nasrin wondered.

 _Dobby not know. And Miss Grangy not know, either_.


	21. Chapter 21

Amelia Bones, head of the Avalon Police Force and member of the Elite Four, arrived a few days later with several Officer Jennys to find the Beast.

The whole school, students and faculty alike, was on lockdown until further notice, unable to go outside for class, Gauntlet matches, or even trips to Le Fay's Landing.

A strict curfew kept the students in their dorms, and after a month, they were going a touch stir-crazy from boredom.

Looking out the window, Harry sighed at the sight of spring breaking through winter's snow, playing with Nasrin's fingers as the girl lay sprawled across his bed, counting marks in the ceiling.

Eevee and Scooby pawed at the glass, quietly asking for permission to go outside, and Harry shook his head sadly.

Togetic, Robin and Emolga were most depressed by the inability to stretch their wings, which dampened Squeaker's mood, and even Star batted at her own water-balloons half-heartedly.

The only one that seemed to be enjoying this was Ludwig, who was happily dusting every hard-to-reach corner with Snow trotting along after him, at least content that no danger was likely.

"This keeps up, and I'm going to begin acting like your Magikarp." Seamus complained.

"I'll be right with you, mate." Ron agreed, tossing Star's trick-ball to Cubchoo so the Chill Pokemon could bat at it weakly.

Squishie grumbled, face buried in Nasrin's neck, and a faint smile tugged at her mouth.

The teleporter activated, and Professor McGonagall appeared, mouth twisting at the sight of a girl in the Second Year Boy's dorm but wisely saying nothing.

"We will be having a movie down in the main room in ten minutes."

Silence was her answer, as it had been for nearly a month, and Nasrin sighed.

While she understood that the Partnership Professor had taken points to avoid Snape doing worse, and that she had little control over whatever Lucius Malfoy decided to do, it had still been a betrayal in the eyes of most Gryffindors.

 _After all, she had let a Slytherin degrade a notable Gryffindor family and almost railroad Hermione_.

"Come on." She voiced, sitting up.

"Let's go." Harry added, slipping on his jacket.

The other boys looked over at them before nodding, making their way towards the teleporter.

"Thank you, Mister Potter. Miss Universe."

"You're welcome, professor." The half-Gem replied.

"We weren't happy with what you did, but we understand how horrible the situation you found yourself in was." Harry agreed.

"We only hope you'll do the same for us."

"If you're anything like James or Sirius, I can be sure I'll be in your position soon enough." The professor teased, stress easing from her features.

Smiling, Harry and Nasrin stepped onto the teleporter together, Pokemon gathered in their arms and perched on shoulders-

But instead of the common room, they appeared in an unfamiliar, dark, stone room.

Hundreds of green lights flicked on in the deep shadows, surrounding them, and Nasrin pulled Harry behind her as their Pokemon created a circle, growling and cawing and bristling.

"I don't know who or what you are, but if you don't show yourself, we'll use force." Harry warned, attack commands on the tip of his tongue.

The lights seemed to grow larger, at first, until Nasrin realized they were getting _closer_ , revealing black, flat bodies and blinking eyes.

"Unown."

The Psychic-type Pokemon swirled about, forming a short message.

WE MEAN YOU NO HARM.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Harry muttered, motioning for their Pokemon to stand down.

"What do you want?" Nasrin asked, fingers tapping on her Gem.

WE SERVE THE HEIR.

"The Heir of Slytherin." She deduced, frowning.

"The one that's attacking Hogwarts." Harry spat out.

NO.

"No, you don't serve him?" The half-Gem wondered.

THE HEIR DOES NOT ATTACK HOGWARTS THE HEIR PROTECTS HOGWARTS.

"You call what's happening right now _protection_?" Harry shouted, the Unown quivering in the face of his rage. "You call petrifying innocent students _protection_?"

"I'd rather be vulnerable." Nasrin agreed firmly.

YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

"I'll never understand your twisted logic." The Potter snapped. "Anyone, human or Pokemon, that think what's happening is good is a fool and my enemy."

WE AGREE.

"Then why are you helping the Heir?" She demanded, Star barking in agreement.

THE HEIR IS NOT THE ONE DOING THIS.

The pair read this message twice, baffled, and Snow sat hard on her rump, head tilting as Ludwig muttered in confusion.

"Of course he is!" Harry sputtered.

"The Heir commands the Beast of Slytherin, and the Beast is petrifying students. How can it not be him?" Nasrin reasoned, brow furrowing as Eevee and Scooby shared a look, shrugging.

THE BEAST HAS BEEN STOLEN.

"Stolen?" Harry echoed, Togetic, Squeakers and Robin chattering in surprise. "That's possible?"

"Who stole it?" The pinkette asked when no answer came.

THE ENEMY OF THE HEIR.

Harry grit his teeth at the vague answers, and Nasrin reached out to take his hand.

"What's the name of this enemy?" She asked carefully.

WE DO NOT KNOW THE ENEMY HIDES FROM US.

"Of course you don't." The Potter grumbled. "That'd be too bloody easy."

"If you're not helping whoever's controlling the beast, why that threat?" The half-Gem pressed, confused.

WE DID NOT THREATEN YOU.

THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED AND WE WERE FREE TO PURSUE THE ENEMY.

WE SERVE THE HEIR AND THE ENEMY OF THE HEIR SHOULD BEWARE.

Both nodded, finding the original message made more sense in this context, and Harry posed another question.

"Who's the Heir?"

THE LAST GUARDIAN OF HOGWARTS.

"Salazar Slytherin's Heir is a guardian of Hogwarts?" Harry repeated, disbelieving.

"Why would the man that wanted to destroy Hogwarts-"

LIES LIES LIES.

Nasrin squeaked when the Unown rushed forward, cutting off her words, and Robin spread her wings threateningly as Ludwig and Eevee prepared to fire off Shadow Balls.

"Calm down." Harry soothed, heart still beating a touch fast. "What's a lie?"

SALAZAR THE FIRST NEVER FEUDED WITH FOUNDERS.

SALAZAR THE SECOND THE EVIL ONE.

THE FATHER FOUGHT WITH FRIENDS AGAINST THE SON TO SAVE HOGWARTS.

"And them having the same name caused the sins of the son to be mistaken for sins of the father." Nasrin realized.

"People only heard the name Salazar and made the wrong assumption…"

SALAZAR GOOD MAN TREAT THE UNOWN WELL AND CARED FOR HIS STUDENTS.

WE MISS HIM.

"We're sorry." Harry said gently, Nasrin bobbing her head in guilty agreement.

"Okay, so Salazar the First was a good guy, and his Heir is the Last Guardian of Hogwarts?"

YES.

"Then who's the Heir?" Nasrin voiced, eyes flickering as Squishie grumbled away.

"Do they know what's happening? Are they coming to help?"

THE HEIR DOES NOT KNOW HE IS THE HEIR.

"Bloody hell, that makes things worse." Harry muttered.

"At least we've rulled out half the world's population." Nasrin noted dryly.

"How are we supposed to tell him all this and get him to believe us?"

WE HAVE TOLD THE HEIR.

"But you just said the Heir didn't know!" They nearly shouted back.

WE HAVE TOLD THE HEIR AND NOW THE HEIR KNOWS.

"Now you're back to not making any sense!" Harry complained.

"Not making sense doesn't help!" Nasrin agreed, rubbing at her temple.

Star stepped forward, rising on her tail, and began to bark at the Unown, waving a flipper.

"Star, what…?"

The trainers fell silent as the Unown swirled, creating a new message, the Slytherin Family Tree taking shape before their eyes.

As it reached the end…

MARVALO.

MAUREEN.

LILY.

Nasrin gasped, and Harry stumbled back as if struck.

HARRY.

THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN.

GUARDIAN OF HOGWARTS.

"You…You've made some mistake!" The Potter claimed. "I can't be the Heir! I can't! I'm a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!"

SLOWKING SUGGESTED SLYTHERIN.

"Okay, true, but it suggested all the Houses for me!" Harry retorted with a scowl.

"He can't be Heir to all of them." Nasrin agreed, shoulders bumping gently.

NO HEIRS OF RAVENCLAW AND HUFFLEPUFF.

THE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR PROTECTED AND HIDDEN.

YOU ARE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN.

ALL HOUSES OPEN TO YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE GUARDIAN.

The boy closed his eyes, fingers curled into messy black hair, and Nasrin reached out, foreheads touching.

After a few moments, Harry let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know what to do…How the hell am I supposed to defeat this Beast if I don't even know what to do?"

The Unown swirled again.

NOT DEFEAT RECLAIM.

THE BEAST IS YOURS.

FIND THE HAGRID.

FIND ARAGOG.

"Hagrid?" Nasrin parroted. "Why Hagrid?"

"Who's Aragog?"

THE LAST POKEMON TO FIGHT THE BEAST AND LIVE.

With that, the Symbol Pokemon glowed, and they cried out as a harsh buzzing sound filled the air, capturing them in a whirlpool of light that pulled them down down down-

"HARRY!"

"NAZZ!"

Jolting back to reality with a gasp, Nasrin blinked up at their friends, Pokemon groaning at the rough ride.

Professor McGonagall, forgetting all sense of decorum, pulled the disoriented pair of Second Years into a tight hug as tears wet everyone's cheeks.

"What happened?" Nasrin slurred, blinking slowly at the realization that she was on the floor of the Gryffindor common room.

Luna sat and pulled the Pokemon into a massive hug, and Harry looked around at the shocked, relieved faces of their Housemates.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry, Nazz, what happened?" Hermione choked out. "What did it do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, reaching blindly for Nasrin's hand until their fingers touched.

"We thought the teleporter had spliced you or something!" Ron sniffled. "You never came down, and we were all panicking, then the damn thing exploded and you came flying out."

"That explains why I feel like I was hit by a bus…" The half-Gem muttered, stretching up to press a healing kiss to Harry's cheek.

 _She might have to ache for a while, but he didn't_.

"There will be time for that later." Professor McGonagall decided, pulling back but not letting go. "For now, I want all of you to give Mister Potter and Miss Universe some breathing room. Mister Wood, please contact Nurse Poppy and Professor Dumbledore, and have them come here at once."

Once the other students were out of earshot, the Head of Gryffindor continued in a pained whisper.

"Don't ever scare an old woman like that again. I already lost your mother, your fathers, and godfather…I couldn't live if we lost both of you, too."

Both nodded, wondering if it had all been some weird dream-

But there were the Unown, hanging in the air overhead with a new message before disappearing again.

NO DREAM FIND HAGRID FIND ARAGOG.

Nasrin dropped her forehead onto his shoulder, and Harry once again found the perfect words.

"Bloody hell."


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

Hagrid opened the door to his new abode wearing a pair of white thermals, rubbing at his tired eyes, and Nasrin smiled sheepishly.

"Bloke can't get a decent night's sleep any-Harry?"

"Hello, Hagrid." Harry greeted, wincing with guilt at the bags under the man's eyes. "We can come back…"

"Course not, course not!" Hagrid assured, waving the group in. "Sorry 'bout that, but I been gettin' all sorts of knocks and bangs on that dang door all night for the last few weeks. Mister Filch keeps forgettin' this ain't a storage room at the moment!"

Nasrin looked around at the cramped space, mops and brooms propped against one wall and a pile of mattresses making up his bed, the air heavy with the stink of stale water and industrial plastic, and felt horrible for the gentle giant.

The curfew had forced Hagrid from his cottage for safety's sake, but there was nowhere else in Hogwarts to fit him…

"Nice, ain't it?" Hagrid voiced good-naturedly. "Thinkin' of bringin' some of this stuff back with me once Professor Dumbledore and Madame Bones get all this rubbish sorted out. Some real nice stuff in 'ere, I must say. That there mug is a perfect size for me!"

Everyone stayed quiet, not wanting to tell him that said 'mug' was actually a mop bucket.

"So, what are all ya doin' out so late?"

"Hagrid, we need to talk about Aragog." Harry stated firmly.

"And don't say there's no Aragog." Hermione added.

"But, what if there's an Aragog, but no us?" Luna wondered. "What if we're just a dream Hagrid is dreaming, and when he wakes up, he'll no longer be running that Bed and Breakfast in Vermont?"

"Blimey, that sounds awful." Hagrid stated, tugging on his beard.

"Well, for us. For you, it works out well. Married, good job…"

"Oh, who am I married to?"

Ginny gave her friend a ball of yarn, trying to get things back on track.

"Play with this."

As the half-Veela batted at her new toy like a Skitty, Nasrin steered the conversation back on track.

"So, Aragog."

"Why do you wanna know 'bout my little Aragog?" Hagrid wondered, shifting uncomfortably.

"That's a good question." Hermione noted, fixing Harry and Nasrin with a look.

"Yeah, mate, what's up with you?" Ron wondered, turning over a bucket to sit on. "You've been acting strange since the teleporter went wonky."

"It didn't go wonky." Harry admitted.

"The Unown took control of it and teleported us to a different part of the castle." Nasrin elaborated, shrugging.

"The Unown aren't bad or evil, they just want to help."

"Course they ain't!" Hagrid agreed. "Never heard of a Pokemon that was evil! They only do bad things because their trainers tell 'em to!"

Both nodded, clearly remembering their 'talk' with Ekans.

"Yes, indeed."

"What did the Unown want?" Ginny wondered.

"They said that it isn't the Heir of Slytherin who's commanding the Beast to petrify students. They said it was the Enemy of the Heir." Harry explained.

"Who's the Enemy?" Hermione asked. "And the Heir?"

"I don't know, they didn't say. I don't think they know, either." The Potter half-lied.

"All they told us was that we needed to find Hagrid and a Pokemon named Aragog. The Unown said that Aragog was the last Pokemon to fight the Beast and survive." Nasrin finished.

"Bloody hell!" The giant man exclaimed. "Now, listen here, Harry, I know me Aragog, and he'd never fight no Beast that can petrify a Pokemon. Aragog is a tender, gentle soul."

"Well, then it shouldn't be much trouble for us to talk to him." Harry reasoned.

"Uh…"

"Hagrid, please bring him out." Hermione pleaded, clearly wanting to go back to bed.

"Well, the thing of it be…I don't rightly have him."

"What?" Ginny voiced. "How can you not have him around? He's your Pokemon!"

"Unless Aragog was framed for a crime the Beast committed, and you were forced to release him into the wilds, hoping against hope he would be able to survive on his own!" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head in disgust. "I bet the real culprit framed you for the crime, too, and that's why you have to use a mop bucket as a mug!"

"He ain't around 'cause he don't like bein' in a Poke Ball." Hagrid explained, confused. "I let 'im play on one of the smaller islands and then sail over when I need 'im."

"Oh…I guess that makes more sense."

"I've been drinking out of a bucket?"

"Focus." Ginny commanded, clapping her hands. "Aragog."

"Oh, right! I let him roam about one of the smaller islands. Don't rightly know how we can get over there, what with Madame Bones restrictin' us to the castle."

"We have a way." Nasrin assured as Harry cleared his throat.

"Dobby!"

The Kadabra teleported in, not even the slightest bit nervous to answer.

 _Great Harry Potter call?_

"Isn't that the Kadabra that saved us when we were on the Forbidden Island?" Ron pointed out.

"You were on the Forbidden Island?" Hagrid yelped.

"And the one that belongs to Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione added with a frown.

"That's Mister Malfoy's Kadabra?" Hagrid yelped again.

"There's a sale at Penny's?" Luna exclaimed, holding a newspaper upside-down.

"Sh!" Harry and Nasrin hissed, motioning for everyone to quiet down.

"Yes, we were on the Forbidden Island, Hagrid."

"Yes, this is Lucius Malfoy's Kadabra, but he's been helping out."

"And if that's what the paper says, then I'm sure there's a sale at Penny's."

"Well, that's good to know!" The half-Veela chirped, turning to Hermione. "I wish you both good luck. We're all counting on you."

"…What?"

"And don't call me Shirley!"

"Focus!" Ginny snapped. "Okay, so Dobby here can teleport some of us to the island?"

Dobby nodded quickly, purring when Nasrin passed a hand over his twitching ears.

 _Yes, Miss Gingy! Dobby can teleport Great Harry Potter and Miss Nazzy and their friends and big hairy man_.

"Hey, I'm not that hairy!" Luna protested.

"Think he was talking about me, lass." Hagrid pointed out.

"Oh…Well, yes, that would make much more sense."

"Some of us?" Harry echoed, curious.

"You can go tromping around an island in the middle of the night all you want, I will do the noble thing and stay here and remain warm." The youngest Weasley affirmed.

"I would go to the island, too, but I'm afraid that I'll be forced to choose between Jack and Sawyer, and I'm not sure who I'd pick."

Luna shook her fist at the ceiling.

"You hear me, Jacob? I won't pick!"

"I think it would be best for us girls to stay behind and let the manly men go run about another dark and mysterious island." Hermione agreed.

"I'm going." Nasrin declared, standing firmly next to Harry.

Neville raised his hand.

"Then can I count as one of-?"

There was a flash of light, and they were suddenly out in the chilly early-spring air, the tall trees echoing cries of nocturnal Pokemon.

"The girls…" Neville finished with a sigh. "Wonderful."

"Buck up, Neville." Ron encouraged. "Maybe we'll encounter a really cool Pokemon and we'll catch it!"

"Unless the Pokemon is known as ComfyBed and his ability is GoodNightsRest, I'm not interested." The Longbottom complained.

"Dobby, could you get us some warmer clothing?" Nasrin suggested, Squishie whining at the sudden cold as Snow and Ludwig paced around them in circles, looking around curiously.

The Kadabra nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, the four Second Years and Hagrid found themselves dressed in warm winter gear.

"Thanks." Harry voiced. "I'll call when we need to get back to Hogwarts."

 _Yes, Great Harry Potter, sir!_

Once Dobby had disappeared, and their Pokemon settled into their usual spots, Hagrid took charge with a smile.

"Come on then, let's move! Aragog should be around here somewhere!"

"Next time, when we need to go find a Pokemon that can help us out, could it be one that lives in a nice little sea cottage?" Neville stated nervously, glancing around at the forest.

"I'll put that in the itinerary for next year." Nasrin joked, Star giggling.

"So, Hagrid, what's this place called?" Harry asked the giant.

"Oh, this place is called Spider Island. I thought it appropriate, considering Aragog-"

"Spider?" Ron stuttered, going sheet-white.

"Ron?" Neville prodded.

"Spider?" The Weasley repeated, eyes bulging.

"Think the lad might be a touch afraid of spiders." Hagrid noted casually, patting the frightened boy's back. "Now, now, no need to worry. Aragog is nice, and he won't hurt you none."

"Hagrid…" Nasrin called, staring up into the branches overhead with Harry.

"What type of Pokemon is Aragog, exactly?"

"A Galvantula, of course! Raised him up from a little Joltik, I did!"

"And Aragog is playful, right?" The half-Gem repeated, Scooby and Eevee bristling on one side while Snow and Squishie growled on the other, Ludwig's flame flickering.

"Course."

"Okay, great." Harry replied.

"How about his friends?"

The others followed their gaze to find four massive Galvantula staring back from the canopy, electricity crackling in the air.

"S-S-S-S-" Ron stammered helplessly.

"RUN!" Neville cried, but it was too late.

The Galvantula lunged, firing electric strands of web, and the Second Years scattered as Hagrid tried to reason with them, wrestling with the largest.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

"Star, Hyper Voice!"

"Scooby, Rock Throw!"

"Ludwig, Togetic, Flamethrower!"

"Squeakers, Volt Tackle!"

"Snow, Icy Wind!"

"Squishie, Mega Kick!"

"Robin, Peck!"

Kicking away one of the EleSpider Pokemon before it could get Ron, Nasrin threw him into the protective circle their Pokemon had already made around Neville, whose Pokemon were at a severe disadvantage.

"Send out Cubchoo!"

But the Weasley was trembling so badly that he could not close his fingers, voice gone into a high whine, and green eyes met black.

 _It was just them, then_.

The pair split up, Eevee, Scooby, Togetic and Snow following Harry to help Hagrid while Nasrin held the line, trying to find an opening to escape.

Seeing a Galvantula about to drop from above, the half-Gem summoned her shield and went on the offensive.

"Ludwig, Robin!"

The Rowlet screeched as she spiraled up to Peck the large Spider off his perch, a stream of fire burning his coarse hair, and the attacking horde reacted…poorly.

Even the one Harry had driven back from Hagrid- _apparently Aragog_ -fired off electrified webbing all around them, strung from tree to tree, and Nasrin cursed at the deadly fence now boxing them in.

"Harry…Nazz…" Neville squeaked, eyes wide as the huge Pokemon advanced. "Call for Dobby…"

"No." Nasrin insisted, firm.

"We need information, and Aragog is the only one that can help us." Harry agreed, jaw clenched.

"Just give him a minute to cool down." Hagrid assured, trying to stay positive. "I'm sure they'll stop playing at any moment…"

"Yes, right after they drain us of our bodily fluids and leave us electrocuted husks!" Neville panicked.

"EEEEEEEEE-"

"Not helping." Nasrin pointed out, pulling a whimpering Ron behind her as Snow let out a frosty breath in warning.

Gritting his teeth, Harry stepped forward, and Nasrin latched onto his wrist, eyes locked on the largest Galvantula.

"Alright, I did it before, I can do it again."

Taking a deep breath, the half-Gem stared into those big blue eyes.

"Listen to me."

Aragog began to walk forward, staring right back, and muscles tensed.

"I said, listen to me."

"Harry…Nazz…" Hagrid voiced, finally realizing how the situation was going.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

" _There's no need to shout_."

The trainers sighed in relief when the world faded to darkness, leaving them, their Pokemon and the Galvantula behind.

" _They wouldn't need to shout if you muddled-brain morons would stop acting like Mankey on a sugar rush!_ " Ludwig scolded, sounding like a tiny Snape.

" _Honestly, the nerve!_ " Snow agreed, prim as anything. " _You don't go around rushing at people like that!_ "

" _Bloody hell, Ludwig_." Eevee drawled, sounding like a younger Harry, and Scooby chuffed in agreement, voice deep.

" _How are they supposed to get anything out of them if you keep insulting them?_ "

" _It's nice to see some of you have manners_." Aragog noted.

" _Of course we do!_ " Togetic exclaimed with a huff.

" _You're the meanies without manners!_ " Squeakers agreed.

" _Do you know who we are? I am the Dark Queen of All!_ "

" _And I'm the High King of Thunder!_ "

" _And you will not threaten Harry, the Provider of Hugs!_ "

" _Or Nazz, the Provider of Lullabies!_ "

" _Of course_." Aragog agreed, strong and simple. " _Though I don't know if we can trust you. Especially the humans_."

" _Excuse me?_ " Star shot back, insulted on her girl's behalf.

" _Yeah!_ " Another Galvantula called, some of his hair burned by Ludwig's earlier attack. " _Just like a human to fight dirty, then begin crying when they're going to lose_."

" _Why you little_ -" Squishie growled, unable to formulate words through his anger.

" _We didn't mean to fight dirty_." Harry replied.

" _But we're going to protect our friends_." Nasrin stated stubbornly.

" _Protect them?_ " A third parroted. " _From what?_ "

" _From being eaten!_ " Robin shouted back, her voice scratchy.

The fourth looked at his fellows, confused.

" _Who was gonna eat them?_ "

" _Not me_." The second complained. " _Bit too stringy for my tastes_."

" _Smell a bit off, too_." The third agreed. " _Have to cover them with a bunch of seasoning to cover the stench_."

Aragog coughed, refocusing his fellows.

" _I think the humans were assuming that we would be eating them. Why you believed such silliness_ …"

" _Why?_ " Harry echoed, frustrated.

" _You were attacking us!_ " Nasrin pointed out sharply.

" _You act as if you've never been attacked before_."

" _These are Pokemon that only interact with Hagrid, right?_ " Eevee reminded them.

" _No wonder their views on what's roughhousing are screwed up_." Scooby agreed.

" _No offense to your trainer, but he's a bit more…physical, than most_." Star explained to the Galvantula.

" _Yeah_." Harry deadpanned.

" _Most trainers prefer not physically taking on the Pokemon they meet_." Nasrin admitted, a touch sheepish.

" _That would be our job_." Ludwig agreed, Snow sniffing daintily.

" _Our apologies, then_." Aragog voiced. " _What is it, then, that has brought you to our home?_ "

" _We were sent by the Unown_."

Aragog's tone was cautious now.

" _If the Unown are involved, the means the Beast_ …"

" _Has attacked the school_." Harry finished.

" _The Unown said you battled the Beast_." Nasrin explained.

" _They said you could help us_."

Aragog's many eyes blinked, a sense of nervousness radiating from him.

" _Physically, I can do nothing. I battled the Beast when I was young and small, and it was my little size that saved me. The Beast could not find me, and I was able to hide upon his tail and bedevil him until he was drawn away. Had I been larger, I fear that myself and Hagrid would have fallen to his gaze_."

" _Hagrid was involved?_ " Nasrin voiced, surprised.

" _He's never mentioned it_." Harry realized.

" _He doesn't know. He was distracted by a swarm of Beedrill that he was attempting to catch, leaving me to face the Beast alone_."

" _That sounds about right_." Star drawled.

" _Okay, so you can't fight him_." Harry reasoned.

" _Can you at least tell us about him?_ "

" _Never before have I seen a Pokemon like that, and never again has my path crossed with one, something I'm eternally grateful for_." Aragog began. " _The Beast is huge, standing twice the height of Hagrid, and even then, there was much of his tail that lay upon the ground. He was similar in ways to the Arbok that adorn the flags of the House of Slytherin, but you could never mistake him for one. His scales are the color of the forest at night, and his head is framed by great plumage, though I cannot rightly say that he has feathers. I never once saw the Beast open his mouth, but even if he did, it would not be his fangs that were a danger to you_."

" _What do you mean?_ " Harry prodded.

" _It's the eyes that tell the tale. They are strange eyes, quite alien to me, and they put me on-edge even before he used his abilities. When the Beast wishes to, he can fire a beam of light that makes any living creature become like the stone and ground that he so loves. I was lucky, for my small size allowed me to hide among his scales, and thus keep him from using that horrid attack_."

" _But you_ did _win_." Eevee pointed out.

" _Nah, little one, I didn't win. I survived, yes, but I didn't win_." Aragog replied with a sigh. " _I don't believe that Riddle meant for the Beast to find Hagrid and I, for when he came upon us, he called back the Beast and sent him once more into the Chamber_ -"

" _Riddle?_ " Nasrin cut in. " _Tom Riddle?_ "

" _Yes_." Aragog answered with utter disgust. " _I knew there was something off about that boy. Others were delighted by him, and entranced by his charms, but I could sense a greed there. A greed that was his undoing. Still, I must give him some due. Riddle didn't command the Beast to attack Hagrid, but instead called it off_."

" _There's nothing else you can tell us?_ " Snow wondered.

" _Only that if the Beast is attacking the school that you must be cautious. Only he can undo the effects of his attack_." Aragog explained, a sense of respect. " _Even the great Rose Quartz cannot reverse it. Should you lose him, then you will lose all hope_."

" _Thank you, Aragog_." Nasrin replied politely.

" _You've been a great help_." Harry added.

" _I wish you well on the task before you, Harry Potter. Rose Quartz_."

The world snapped sharply back into place, and both drew in a sharp breath as Aragog and his friends went about ripping down their webbing.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Neville whispered as Hagrid boasted that he was right about Aragog just being a playful innocent.

Harry and Nasrin nodded, recalling their Pokemon.

"Yeah."

"We found out a lot about the Beast."

"Hermione might-"

Nasrin's Pokedex began to buzz, even the Galvantula pausing to watch as she answered.

"NAZZ!" Hermione screamed the moment her call was answered.

"'Mione, what-?"

"You have to get back here right now!"

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, fear coming through in his voice.

"Ginny's been petrified…" Hermione cried, cheeks dripping. "And Luna's missing."

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, ripping the Pokedex from her hands. "Ginny? My Ginny? My sister?"

"What happened to Luna?" Neville demanded, panicked rage forming.

"I don't know! Ginny just looked out a window as we were heading back to the dorm and let out this horrible scream, and then…then…"

Nasrin covered her mouth, choking back a sob as Hermione cracked further apart.

"Luna shouted that she had to stop it and leaped out the window! I tried to stop her, Neville, I tried…"

"Look!" Hagrid whispered, and their eyes lifted to a group of Unown hanging sadly in the sky, spelling out their latest message.

HER BONES WILL LIE IN OUR CHAMBER FOR ALL TIME.

Neville trembled.

"Luna…"

"No."

The other Second Years turned at this, facing two determined faces.

"No." Harry agreed, hands balled into fists. "I refuse. I refuse to let that happen! DOBBY!"

The Kadabra appeared, not saying a word in the face of their righteous fury.

"You're going to take us back to Hogwarts." Nasrin stated, deathly calm. "We're going to make sure Hermione and Ginny are okay."

"And then _you_ …" Harry growled up at the Unown. "Are going to show us how to enter your Chamber! And give a warning to whoever is controlling the Beast, tell them this was the last straw! Tell them the true Heir of Slytherin is coming for them!"

…

Hagrid blinked, surprised.

"Wait, what?"


	23. Chapter 23

Nasrin was furious.

There was no room for grief or panic, not when this great flame was roaring through her veins, demanding justice for Ginny and Justin and Marietta and Missus Norris, for _Hogwarts_.

Staring at the youngest Weasley's petrified form, Ron and Hermione crying by her side and Neville pacing with frantic worry, the half-Gem locked eyes with Harry and knew.

 _There was no time to wait for the professors_.

"Ron, stay with Ginny." He ordered.

"Hell no." Ron argued, rubbing the tears away. "I'm going-"

"She needs you right now." She replied gently, steel under her words.

Ron clenched his jaw, hiccupping as memories stabbed at his heart.

"Harry, Nazz, you can't face the Beast…It'll…It'll…"

Harry took Emolga's Ball, placing it in the boy's hand.

"I told you we'd trade one day. This is my promise that I'm going to come back. You aren't getting Emolga that easily."

Ron nodded, reaching into his own pocket for a Ball.

"Take Cubchoo with you. He might be some help."

"We'll bring him right back." Harry promised, standing to face Hermione and Neville.

"Neither of you need to come if you don't want." Nasrin informed them.

"This is between me and the Beast."

"Like I keep telling you, I'm sticking around to keep you out of trouble." Hermione answered.

"The Potters and the Longbottoms have always stood together." Neville stated, that fierce look from the Honor Battle on his face. "I don't know what this 'Heir of Slytherin' thing you have going on means, but I wouldn't care if you were the Heir of Billy the Poliwhirl-Licker. To hell and back, Harry."

"To hell and back." Harry echoed, and Nasrin turned to Ron with a fierce smile.

"Let the professors know where we're going, just in case."

"We're ready!"

The Unown blinked in view, swirling around the Second Years before leading them away, down the hall and out the doors and across the grass…

"Where it all started." Hermione whispered as they stumbled across the courtyard where Missus Norris had been found all those months ago. "Of course it would be out here, all the attacks have happened outdoors."

"What about Ginny?" Neville wondered.

"She was looking outside." Nasrin realized. "Maybe the Beast didn't even mean to petrify her."

"Whatever the case, we need to get through this wall." Harry pointed out, running his hands along the stone. "Check to see if you can find a latch or something, maybe a loose brick that can be pushed in."

A few minutes of such searching proved fruitless, and Nasrin dropped her forehead on the wall with a sigh.

"There must be a way in." Harry grunted, pushing. "We must be missing something!"

"You are."

The quartet whipped around at this unexpected voice, hands already dropping to their Poke Balls.

"The Chamber can only be opened by speaking the key phrase. We Come to Honor Salazar!"

And just like that, the stone wall began to retract and reveal a deep tunnel beyond, steps worn smooth from time.

"How did you know that, Lockheart?" Nasrin demanded coolly, whipping out Star's Poke Ball while Harry grabbed Eevee's-

The boy cried out when Hermione grabbed his wrist and _squeezed_ , forcing him to let go, and grabbed the other three on his belt as Star was released, startled.

"Hermione!"

"Harry James Potter! Nasrin Quartz Universe!" The bushy-haired girl scolded, hands on hips. "How dare you attack a professor?"

"How dare you take my Poke Balls with asking?" Harry snapped back, and Star growled as the girl went to Lockheart, handing them over.

"You were going to attack Professor Lockheart! I asked him-"

"You told him about this?" Nasrin demanded, thunder in her tone.

"To help us out." She finished stubbornly. "He's gone after Legendary Pokemon before, and is the most qualified to help us capture the Beast! I don't know why you insist on holding onto your misguided hatred for him, but I won't stand by and let your rage compromise our only hope!"

"Well said, Miss Granger, well said."

Hermione took a step back at the raw betrayal that flashed across Nasrin's face, but the half-Gem just shook her head and released Scooby, daring her to try and take any of her Pokemon.

"When did you find out the password?" Neville asked, pushing aside his own outrage.

"What was that?" Lockheart voiced, turning his eyes away from a very-much-upset Nasrin.

"The password. You knew how to open the entrance. That's really impressive. We'd have spent hours here trying to figure out a way through!"

Lockheart grinned, tickled pink at the compliment.

"Oh, it was nothing too hard. After the first attack on Miss Edgecombe, I did some research in the library and found a reference to Helga Hufflepuff disappearing in this very courtyard after uttering those words. I tried them myself, and was quite pleased to find the entrance."

"You…You've been in the Chamber?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course! Took a great many pictures, too. Luckily, the Beast was away every time I ventured in, but from what I was able to gather, I'll be able to make a logical guess about what it is. Really quite obvious, when you think about the old legends."

"You son of a bitch." Harry swore.

"You knew all this time and didn't say anything?" Nasrin accused, Star and Scooby snarling.

"Of course! Needed to wait for the right moment to make the grand reveal!"

Hermione stared at the Battle Professor in growing horror, stumbling away.

"No, no, that can't be…"

Lockheart snapped his fingers, and Nasrin winced at a sharp sting in her neck, a faint numbness that passed in moments but seemed to make the others sluggish, Star and Scooby struggling to stand.

"What…What did you…?" Hermione slurred, tongue clumsy in her mouth.

"I really didn't want to do that." Lockheart claimed. "I hate hurting my fans. The one consolation is that you won't be remembering any of this."

A male Nidoran trotted out of the shadows, each step wiping away the illusion until a Ditto stood before them with that blank-faced smile.

"I'd say we have a few minutes before I have to erase everything. Ditto can perform that Poison Barb attack, but his paralysis poison is rather weak. Still working on that."

And now everything made sense.

The subject of all those photos had been _Ditto_ , and even the baby Zekrom had been this Transform Pokemon in disguise.

Harry caught her eye, and both knew to wait for a perfect moment.

"I must say, Miss Granger, I'm disappointed. I was hoping this time you'd finally see my side of things."

"This…time?" Hermione forced out, tears in her eyes.

Lockheart swung off his pack and began happily laying out bricks of C4, chatting away as the students watch his work in horror.

"Of course! You honestly believe this is the first time you figured out the truth?"

The man shook his head, walking towards them to secure his explosives to the doorway.

"You've been quite helpful as of late, Miss Granger. At first, I sent you on a few odd tasks along with a few other students. Noting sullied. Please. Give me some credit. No, I had you run and do my mail, sign some autographs for me. By Halloween, I got a bit bolder and had you and a few Ravenclaws grading tests for me. I always made sure to wipe out your memories when you realized just what I was doing, of course. Wouldn't do for old White Beard to realize that I was collecting a paycheck while doing no work."

Nasrin dropped to one knee, pretending it was an effect of the poison, and wiped some saliva off onto her palm as Lockheart began wiring up the explosives.

"The Battle Club was my attempt to find students that could help me out. Then the Edgecombe girl got petrified, and I saw an opportunity. The Beast of Slytherin and the Chamber of the Unown! No need for a punny title with that one. Gilderoy Lockheart and the Chamber of the Unown! Hm, no, not quite good enough. Perhaps Chamber of Secrets…That has a better ring to it."

The so-called professor shrugged.

"That's when I began to ask you to stay after class, my dear. You were oh so eager to help your hero. While I _do_ play the role of the foppish professor who can barely manage his class quite well, I'm not going to claim I'm some brilliant mastermind. Even I have my limits, and finding the Chamber proved too much for me. But not for you. It took you only a few days to find out where the entrance was. Of course, I couldn't let you remember, as that would ruin everything. Don't get me wrong, I think it would have been a wonderful plot! Gilderoy Lockheart and his assistant, the brilliant Hermione Granger, working together to discover the Chamber of Secrets! The public gobbles up the adopted father figure trope."

Lockheart shook his head, backing away from the revealed doorway.

"But sadly, you had, and still have, your slavish devotion to right and wrong."

"Yeah, that's our Hermione." Harry snarked back. "She's really-CUBCHOO!"

The Ball cracked open, revealing-

"Karp! Karp!"

"Well, that's different." Lockheart admitted, releasing his Hypno. "But that little act only proves-"

"Hyper Voice Throw!"

Scooby threw a heavy boulder, and Star's voice shattered it into razor-sharp projectiles that knocked the Psychic-type flat on his back, Ditto rolling over the grass.

With a battle-cry, Flora charged in and tossed Lockheart aside as Harry recalled Magikarp and Hermione finally called out Ralts.

Nasrin had no time for sharp words or apologies, and summoned her shield, deflecting the strange purple beam Hypno tried to hit her with up into the sky.

Ditto transformed into a Registeel to try and grab the students, but found itself with a very angry half-Gem instead, and Lockheart watched with mounting horror as Nasrin smashed the fake Pokemon around like a ragdoll.

"Scooby, Sand Attack!"

Hypno cried out as he was blinded, only chance giving him a lock on Neville by the Chamber's entrance-

And Ralts intercepted, focal mirror in hand, and deflected that strange beam right back at Lockheart.

The man stumbled, swatting as if trying to chase away a fly, before blinking in confusion.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, looking down dumbly at the trigger in his hand. "What does this-?"

"NO!" Nasrin screamed, running to shield Harry and Neville just as the trigger was pressed-

It was like falling in the Ice Caverns, dark and terrifying and dizzying, the explosion making everything quake violently and blood wet the inside of her bubble.

When they landed, Nasrin shook off the deep ache and pressed quick kisses to both boy's cheeks, worrying when Neville fell asleep.

 _He must have been badly hurt before she could summon the bubble_ …

Harry blinked, his sturdy new glasses unmarked, and they looked around at the Chamber.

Glowing veins of green crystal gave them light to see that this space was easily the size of the Great Hall, with empty poles all around where tapestries and other cloth had once hung, and three great mausoleums before them.

 _The Founders_.

There was Lady Ravenclaw, with her little glasses and selection of books tucked under one arm- _just like Hermione_ -, and there was Helga Hufflepuff, who had a fire and passion that did not invoke softness as everyone thought- _so very much like Ron_ -, and Godric, a stern, determined expression chiseled on his face that reminded both of them firmly of Neville in his bravest moments.

And the centerpiece, a great twenty-foot-tall statue of Salazar Slytherin, a man of honor and strength and nobility, with none of the cruelty so many would expect given how far his House had fallen.

There was writing at the base, and Harry took a few steps forward to read it.

"We are not the commanders of destiny." A weak voice translated. "We are the shepherds of future."

"Luna!" They shouted together, finding said blonde sprawled on the ground and bleeding, Mickey and Linus out cold beside her.

"No, tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but 'tis enough, 'twill serve; ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man."

Luna chuckled weakly, and Nasrin moved her hand to reveal a stab wound in the girl's side.

"Oh happy dagger, I am your sheath."

"Luna, who did this?" Harry demanded as the half-Gem pressed a healing kiss to her cheek, tears hanging on rosy lashes.

"I did."

They whipped around, Nasrin already releasing Snow and Squeakers, and the Potter realized all he had was Magikarp.

"Please, don't do that, Nasrin. We have so much to discuss." Chang chided, eyes glowing malice-green in the gloom. "This has been a fun little ride, hasn't it?"

"You're not Cho." Harry accused, jaw clenched.

"Very good!" The girl praised, smirking. "Very good. I do so enjoy having my mortal enemies actually possessing some semblance of intelligence. That's why I so did enjoy toying with Lily and her Marauders. Unlike so many in this pathetic little region, they could think for themselves. There's no challenge if your enemies curl up and die at your feet. Resistance is the spice that makes final victory so utterly delicious. They had courage and intelligence and resilience. I respect that in a future corpse."

The taunting smile on her lips was wrong in so many ways.

"Say my name, Harry Potter. Say it. Say it!"

"Voldemort." Harry bit out coldly.

"Good boy." 'Chang' praised, reaching forward to pat his cheek and laughing when the boy pulled back, Nasrin jerking between them. "Oh, you're both spirited. So much more so than when we last met. Tell me, is it a side-effect of Fusing with Rose Quartz?"

"You lose some of your mystique when you're wearing a little girl's body." Harry bit back.

"Little?" Voldemort retorted, running a finger across his current puppet's bosom. "Well, well, well…Seems we know what little Harry Potter looks for in a woman. Unsurprising, given how Rose Quartz is blossoming."

"Let Cho Chang go." Nasrin ordered, Snow growling as Squeakers let out warning-sparks.

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I'm afraid we're far beyond that. Besides, even if we weren't, she has everything to do with this." Voldemort replied lazily. "You should be thankful. If not for her greed and stupidity, it would have been your friend Hermione standing before you with me occupying her grey matter."

'Chang' rolled her eyes skyward, heaving a sigh.

"But you didn't know about any of that, did you? How disappointing. I had been hoping that you'd have put it together by now. I take back what I said about you having a moderate touch of intelligence."

Voldemort began to pace, hands clasped, and Harry realized that this was a much more powerful possession than Quirrell's, so much deeper, hearing such poisoned words come from Chang's youthful voice more unsettling than last year's wraith.

"It all began with dear Lucius. Oh, I'll be having a talk with that man. He thinks himself so clever, but the truth is that he's too dense to see his shortcomings. I admire his need for vengeance. Such drive is something I look for in a lieutenant. But to use what was entrusted to him, what he swore to protect…Well, that's unforgivable."

Nasrin's gaze followed Harry's to the black-bound book sitting innocently on the floor nearby, cream pages stark in the darkness.

"Yes, the diary." Voldemort agreed. "Such a simple-looking thing, but from simple things can grow greatness. We all know that well, don't we?"

'Cho' picked up the innocent-looking book, flipping through the pages idly.

"Lucius didn't know what power lay in these pages. He never imagined that it would serve as a tether for me, a way to latch my spirit onto this girl's form. Compared to this, my possession of st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell was the work of a street magician. This is a miracle, but Lucius, oh, he only knew it had dark power and sought to destroy your friend with it."

"How?" Harry asked, silently prompting.

"How would that diary have hurt Hermione?" Nasrin added, catching on.

"He slipped it into her bag." Voldemort answered, path deviating just so…

Harry and Nasrin leapt to block him from Luna, who had managed to reach a still-unconscious Neville, and the wraith laughed.

"Oh, such devotion! If only I could redirect that towards me…You'd make such a wonderful lieutenant, Harry. You wouldn't make the same mistakes Lucius made, I'm sure of that. And Rose Quartz is a crown jewel in any army."

"Drop dead."

"He's already dead, Harry." Luna pointed out.

"Yes and no, my dear, yes and no. That's the point of all of this. That little diary makes it fall more closely to no."

'Cho' shrugged.

"But you don't care about that at all, do you Harry? No, you're more interested in how we got to this point, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, also sensing the new showman trait in this Voldemort that had been missing in the last and eyeing the knife he wielded.

"Lucius always likes to scheme. It's a trait I enjoyed in him, and why I raised him within my ranks despite his lack of bloodlust. But he does have a fatal flaw, the same one his precious little Draco has in spades. You've seen it too, haven't you? The man and the boy, when focused on a goal, get impatient. Lucius lets his cards show, the mask slip…and chooses a path he hasn't fully thought through. He left my diary in your Hermione's bag, but never ensured that it would get into her hands. Sloppy work."

Voldemort sneered as Nasrin vividly remembered that first argument with Hermione about Lockheart, when the other Second Year girl lost her bag of his books…

"I hate sloppy work. Little Luna here sensed that something was off and took the bag herself, letting Hermione think it had become lost. Such a sneaky little girl."

"I do try." The blonde replied. "I'm Prowl to Harry's Optimus."

"Do you understand a word she just said?" Voldemort wondered.

"Just smile and nod." Nasrin advised.

"Luna took the diary, and then Chang took Luna's stuff." Harry reasoned.

"And the diary fell to her." The wraith finished with a flourish. "She flipped through the pages and put pen to paper, and here we are. When Luna asked for her books back, Cho complied, but kept the diary. There was no way she could be parted from it, not with my claws latched onto her grey matter. I've enjoyed feasting on her soul, Rose Quartz, I want you to know that. So much anger and bitterness in her…Oh, it was like a five-course meal."

Nasrin pressed a hand to her Gem, disgusted.

"Did you have fava beans?" Luna countered in disgust, reaching for Neville's belt-

Cho's Mienfoo burst from her Poke Ball, hand raised-

And Robin swooped in with a Peck from the shadows, knocking the Fighting-type head-over-heels into a Moonblast that knocked her out cold.

"I should have known you would have a trick up your sleeve, Rose Quartz." Voldemort admitted, eyeing the half-Gem. "You never could leave anyone undefended. Is that part of your Gem?"

"You have us down here, so get it over with." She ordered, knuckles going white. "I'm tired of your games, Voldemort."

"Oh, I will, but not quite so fast. You see, I still have a score to settle with his precious bloodline…Guardian."

"That's right, thief." Harry retorted, straightening as Squeakers moved to stand beside him. "You took what belonged to me."

"I did no such thing." Voldemort snarled. "If anyone is a thief, it's you, Potter! You took what was mine!"

"You're the one who stole the Beast of Slytherin!" Nasrin countered.

"You can't steal what already belongs to you. The Beast is my birthright, not his."

"The Unown showed us the list of names." She growled.

"I don't remember yours on it."

"Mine should have been." 'Cho' sneered, glancing up at the quivering Unown that filled the Chamber. "They judged me unworthy after I first claimed the Beast, and banished me from their Chamber. It's only now, in this form, that I've had the strength to fight back. Still, instead of accepting me as the Heir of Slytherin, they came to you…cousin."

"I'm not your cousin." Harry denied immediately.

"Oh, but you are." Voldemort laughed. "Haven't you ever wondered why I targeted your parents, Harry? Haven't you wondered why I pursued them?"

"You wanted to make an example of them." The half-Gem answered icily.

"They were rising in power and popularity, becoming a threat to you and your powerbase."

Voldemort scoffed, pulling out a strange, stone-like Poke Ball.

"I see you've been listening to Dumbledore. Hasn't anyone told you that he lies?"

"I thought that was the Doctor." Luna voiced.

"There were so many people that tried to challenge me, Harry. Why focus on them?" The wraith pressed, ignoring her.

"Because they were clever?" Harry parroted.

"But I only discovered that after I chose to make them my targets, Harry. Why did I select them in the first place over others? Young Neville's mother and father, for example. They challenged me as well, and would have filled the role of nemesis quite well."

Voldemort paused, licking his fangs.

"I've learned that they, too, suffered. Seems some of my subjects can do their job right."

Luna glared as Nasrin's knuckles went white.

"More to the point, why your parents? To make them an example of my strength? Please, Harry. Their fleeing served the purpose of showing my power. I made the great James Potter, Leader of the Grifflit's Hollow Gym, run like a little girl. Killing him wasn't necessary if that was my goal. No…Time for a history lesson. The line of Salazar, our bloodline, can be traced down to the Gaunt family. Marvolo Gaunt had three children, Morfin, Merope and Maureen. Morfin, my uncle, was a pathetic waste of space, and I so enjoyed killing him along with my grandfather. My mother, Merope, married Thomas Riddle, for whom I was once named, till I decided on a much grander nom-de-plume. As for Maureen, she left Avalon, rejecting her bloodline and her family history in favor of her husband's foolish beliefs."

Voldemort twisted Chang's features into a cruel smile.

"That man was Robert Evans. Your grandfather."

Harry scowled, but said nothing, and Nasrin fell back a step to brush shoulders.

"So, you see, dear Lily and I were connected. Cousins. My pursuit of her was never one of vengeance or rage. No, I sought only to bring our family back together and have her, along with her husband and little you, Harry, stand by my side."

"That's right." Harry voiced. "She would have stood by you as you used her to get into this Chamber."

The wraith's smile fell at this.

"You would have discarded her the moment you had no more use of her." Nasrin spat out, disgusted. "You didn't need family. You needed another key to open the lock. Another Heir of Slytherin."

"True…" Voldemort admitted, regaining some composure. "But now that's a moot point. The line of Salazar lies only with you now, but my current form allowed me a loophole. I knew the entrance, and the Unown's power is unable to stop me as long as I dwell in Miss Chang's form. Which means you're quite unneeded, Harry. A spare, no longer with purpose. Nothing to stop me from killing you, is there?"

Voldemort leered as Nasrin summoned her shield, Snow, Squeakers and Robin on-alert.

"Do you have any last words, Harry?"

"Yeah…" The boy replied, smirking. "You wrote in a diary? Guess you were already a little girl before you took over Cho."

"Enough of your wit!" Voldemort snarled, throwing up that stone Poke Ball. "Behold your doom! Behold the Beast of Slytherin!"

The Ball seemed to explode open, like a miniature sun, before all that energy consolidated into the massive, snake-like Legendary.

"Zygarde." The wraith hissed with pleasure. "A Pokemon from a lost age. They're the guardians of the world, seeking out those that pollute and damage the land. Of course, my definition of pollutions and yours will differ. Zygarde, kill them."

A strange hissing sound left Harry's mouth, gritting his teeth…

And a stone Poke Ball appeared in his hand, a sword carved upon it.

"Sword of Gryffindor, I choose you!"

"NO!"

Cobalion burst from within, letting out a bellow, and Nasrin motioned for her own Pokemon to back down.

"This isn't a battle for you." She warned, shoulders rolling back. "LION!"

The Chamber quaked as a tunnel roared into existence, full of swirling galaxies, and Harry turned to stare as a great pink-steel lion burst from within, skidding to stand side-by-side with the Sword of Gryffindor.

Their eyes met, and Nasrin offered a hand, gaze soft and Gem glowing.

"I'm right here with you, Harry. Till the end of the line."

A deep breath, and he took that hand, pulling in close-

Pink light filled the Chamber of the Unown, changing, and the Solgaleo roared as they settled into a new form.

Green starburst eyes, messy dark pink locks, soft curves and strong muscles, and the Rose Quartz Gem shining like a beacon in the dark, thorn-spiral shield in hand.

"Bring it on."

"ZYGARDE, PETRIFY!"

Zygarde reared back, shooting out twin beams of emerald light, and the Fusion held up their shield, crouching under the assault and eyes going glassy as Cobalion sent a list of his attacks and abilities.

"Iron Shield! Sunsteel Strike!"

Steel from the very earth rose to stop the Petrify cold, freeing the Fusion to maneuver as Lion slammed into the Beast with all the force of a crashing meteor, tossing him back across the Chamber.

"Iron Head!"

Cobalion easily dodged the larger Pokemon's tail, horn glowing, and drove his skull into Zygarde's forehead as the Fusion twisted over Lion, pulling out-

A bright pink blade, roughly five feet long from tip to hilt, and it felt perfect in their hand.

"Slash!"

Zygarde cried out as the attack struck true, thrashing about until his tail struck Godric's statue and earned Cobalion's further rage, hooves slamming into the downed snake's spine.

"Crunch him!"

"Flash Cannon!"

The move struck just before Zygarde's fangs sunk in, allowing the smaller Legendary to retreat and regroup.

"Don't be so confident of your victory." Voldemort taunted. "Zygarde has had little chance to battle these many centuries, so he's rusty. But every second that ticks by only allows those muscles to loosen and his strength to grow!"

"Then we'll just end this quick!" They fired back. "Iron Head!"

The Beast quickly slithered out of range, forcing Cobalion and Lion to call off their attacks before striking Godric's mausoleum instead.

"Draco Meteor!"

Zygarde slammed his tail against the ceiling, setting the resulting rubble on fire with purple flames, and Cobalion cried out as he was struck, Lion moving to shield him with a Wide Guard.

"Earthquake!"

"Harry! Nazz!" Luna shouted, trying to drag Neville's prone form from a deep fissure at the ground roiled beneath their feet.

The Fusion changed course immediately, pulling both half-Veela and Longbottom to safety before turning to face Voldemort once more.

"We're not getting anywhere like this. We need to distract him. How?"

Their eyes lit up, locking on Zygarde.

"That'll work."

"Draco Meteor!"

The world faded, as it always does when Speaking.

" _You don't want to do this_."

" _I must_." Zygarde responded with that deep voice that had haunted them in the night, breaking free-

The darkness swept back in before the Beast could do more than open his mouth.

" _There is nothing you can say that will make me betray the master_."

The world tried snapping back into place-

Darkness-

" _This is just_ -"

"Sacred Sword! Sunsteel Strike!"

So startled by the sudden disconnect, Zygarde was unable to get off his attack before Cobalion and Lion struck true.

"What have you done?" Voldemort fumed, voice nearly lost in the Beast's bellow of pain.

"Just having a chat with Zygarde!" They taunted, locking eyes with him again to give Lion time to hit with a Metal Claw. "Can't help it if he's easily distracted!"

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Zygarde thrashed, confused, and the Fusion stumbled, blood dripping from their nose and eyes starting to flicker from the pain-

And threw their shield.

Voldemort grunted as it struck, stone Poke Ball falling from his grasp and shattering on the floor.

"NO!"

"Sacred Sword…" They forced out, blood trickling past parted lips and ears.

Zygarde crashed to the floor, defeated, and they pulled out a Poke Ball.

"You think you can catch the mighty Beast of Slytherin…with a Poke Ball?" Voldemort demanded.

"Yeah…" They chuckled, voice shaking. "Stupid like that…"

The Fusion managed to toss said Poke Ball, watching dimly as Zygarde leaned forward to be captured, the sphere trembling once…

Twice…

 _And clicked_.

The Fusion stumbled, dropping heavily to one knee beside the Ball, as Voldemort stomped his foot in outrage.

"You think that means a thing? You've wasted the last of your strength trying to capture the Beast, and now I'll claim the Ball as my own the moment your precious life ebbs away!"

"Lot harder…To kill…Than that…" They retorted, sword rising as the wraith approached-

"Voldemort!"

All eyes turned to Neville Longbottom, diary in hand.

"You stole my parents from me! You stabbed my Luna!"

He ripped at the pages, and Voldemort froze as a piece of stone fell free from the torn binding, which Neville noticed immediately.

"And you hurt my best friends!"

His foot slammed down hard on the fat rock with each declaration.

"This is for my mother! My father! Luna! Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Harry! Nazz!"

Neville locked eyes with the possessed 'Chang', Cobalion appearing at his side for the final blow.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!"

A soul-searing wail pierced the Chamber, purple and green energy bursting from Cho's stiffened body with such force that it sent the students flying.

The Unown caught them all just in time, and they defused as Chang's lifeless body collapsed, bleary-eyed.

"Dobby…" Harry called, slumping onto Nasrin's shoulder as the half-Gem struggled up.

"Dobby!"


	24. Chapter 24

Nasrin had never been in the infirmary as a patient before.

As a visitor, certainly, or just in passing to check on her Pokemon, but never for herself.

Considering the massive headache, however, there was reason for it.

"Hey, Nazz."

Blinking against the harsh lights, the pink-haired girl smiled at the sight of Harry's face, a touch pale but with no signs of pain.

"Looks like you took the worse part of the beating."

"I'm a big girl." She joked weakly. "I can take it."

"It's a relief to see you awake, Miss Universe." Professor Dumbledore voiced, smiling from the foot of her infirmary bed. "I hear you had quite an exciting first Fusion in the Chamber."

"It was fun." Nasrin replied, shrugging weakly. "Hung out with Lion, fought Zygarde, saved the school…"

"Not bad for a first outing." Harry agreed, chuckling.

"How are the others?" The half-Gem worried, moving to sit up with some support.

"Fine, Miss Universe, as are your Pokemon." Professor Dumbledore assured. "Zygarde has also reversed all of the damage Voldemort caused, and we were waiting to see how you faired."

"Oh, me? I'm great." She replied, smiling as Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna moved closer, Hermione hesitating a few feet away. "I-"

"Draco!"

The group of Gryffindors paused to watch Narcissa fuss over her son, clearly wanting to make sure every inch of him was unharmed, and Lucius turned his attention to the headmaster.

"Ah, Lucius. As you can see, everything has been set right. Your son is in perfect health, as are the rest of the children."

Lucius looked them over blankly, as if seeking flaws or faults.

"Tell me, headmaster, which one of these delinquents is to blame for all of this, and what punishment awaits them."

"None, knowing you." Missus Malfoy muttered pointedly.

"None of them." Professor Dumbledore answered honestly, fixing the Head of House Malfoy with his own assessing stare. "Miss Granger's innocence was proven in front of the entire Great Hall, so I can only assume that you misspoke, unless you are attempting to slander the poor girl. The culprit was Miss Cho Chang, though it wasn't her fault that this happened."

"Wanting to let the girl off the hook, Albus?" Lucius scolded smoothly. "I doubt-"

"She's dead." Neville said coldly. "And she died a victim."

"If she died because of the Beast, then she's only a victim of her own hubris!" Narcissa claimed, fussing with Draco's hair.

Luna merely smiled, leaning close to Hermione and stage-whispering.

"So quick to pin the blame…Did she learn nothing from the Hurricane?"

"Hurricane?" Hermione echoed. "What Hurricane?"

"You don't know? _Well, this is the story of the hurricane. The man the authority tried to blame, for a crime he never did_ …"

Luna blinked when she realized no one else was joining her in song.

"Oh…I was hoping this was like a glee club and we'd all begin singing."

She pointed to Narcissa.

"You could be Sue Sylvester!"

Lucius refrained from insulting the half-Veela under Neville's and Nasrin's glares, wisely deciding to get back on track.

"The girl is dead, then."

"Killed by Voldemort." Harry elaborated, enjoying the way he flinched.

"His wraith took her over." Nasrin explained frostily. "Seems she found a diary…"

"There _will_ be an inquiry on how that got into the school, right?"

"Indeed." Professor McGonagall agreed.

Lucius merely smiled, though there was nothing happy or pleasant about his expression.

"Well, then I suppose that leaves only one matter at hand. Tell me, headmaster, are the rumors true? Does Mister Potter control the Beast of Slytherin?"

"If you are referring to the Zygarde that Harry caught in the Chamber, then yes."

"And you think it wise to allow a mere twelve-year-old to train such a creature?"

"I don't know about the wisdom of it, but it isn't for me to judge." Professor Dumbledore admitted. "Harry caught his Zygarde properly, and did not break any school rules doing so. I have no reason to demand him release it. I doubt very much parents would want to give me the right to tell their children which Pokemon they can or cannot have."

Lucius shook his head with that tight-lipped smile.

"I'm not asking you to force the boy to release it, headmaster. That would only cause problems. No, I believe that it would be wiser for this Zygarde to be held by another party until young Harry is mature enough to handle it."

"Someone like you?" Professor McGonagall challenged.

"That will be for the Council of Gym Leaders to decide." Lucius deflected smoothly.

"Why not Remus?" Ron blurted.

"Despite who owns him now, that Beast once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It is of cultural significance, and must be protected. The Council of Gym Leaders will have to choose a proper, experienced trainer."

"And you have enough of them in your pocket…" Ron muttered.

"Yes, I do believe I will have a meeting with Minister Fudge so we can arrange a full debriefing of these events and decide how to best handle this Pokemon. Perhaps, Mister Potter, you should pass Zygarde to me now, so you aren't burdened to bring him in later. I would hate to force you to miss even an hour of lessons."

"Mister Malfoy, I don't think I should do that." Harry replied, continuing before the man could protest. "I don't want a tribunal, and you're right."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball, and Nasrin's dark eyes flashed with stars.

"I'm not the right trainer to have this Pokemon."

"Harry!" Both Weasleys protested, going silent under the half-Gem's look.

"Mister Malfoy, I think I would rest easier if you had this Pokemon." Harry stated simply.

"That is very wise of you!" Lucius praised, clearly eager, and Harry pulled the Ball back just a touch.

"But I want to make sure we come to a proper arrangement. You're the Head of the House of Malfoy, and I will be the Head of the _Ancient_ and _Noble_ House of Potter. We need to treat such an exchange with dignity."

Harry took a moment, considering his words, as Nasrin eyed up the older man like a fresh kill.

"I want your oath that, after this trade, no one can force a trade of Zygarde. Not Fudge, not the Gym Leaders, no one. I don't want someone else who doesn't deserve him showing up trying to get Zygarde."

"I swear as the Head of House Malfoy and representative of the Council of Gym Leaders that after this exchange, no more discussion will be made on trading Zygarde." Lucius promised easily.

"I also want a Pokemon in return." Harry added, fingers threaded tight with Nasrin's. "We worked hard to get Zygarde. It almost cost us our lives, and I don't want to give him away for nothing."

"A fair demand." Lucius agreed. "I have a full supply of Pokemon. My family raises Snivy, as you know…"

Draco made a distinct choking sound.

"I want the Kadabra you brought with you to question Hermione. The one named Dobby."

"May I ask why?" The man wondered, eyebrow raised.

"I thought he looked cool." Harry answered easily, shrugging.

The head of Malfoy house considered him for a moment before nodding.

"Deal."

"And your cane!" Luna called out. "I always wanted a cane."

"And your cane for Luna." Harry agreed, smile a touch fierce. "I _am_ giving you a Legendary. I think the cane is only fair."

After a moment of resistance, Lucius handed said cane over, and Luna grinned, muttering something about 'pimping not being easy' that nearly made Nasrin snort with laughter.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Harry replied with a POP.

"Very well. Dobby!"

The Kadabra appeared in a flash, tugging on his moustache.

"Return."

Once Dobby's Poke Ball was shrunk down, Lucius inserted it into the trading slot of his Pokedex, and Harry did the same with his own.

After a moment, there was a little PING, and a smile bloomed across Nasrin's face.

"Thank you, Mister Potter. This concludes our deal. I assure you, Zygarde is in good hands."

"I know."

Narcissa called out a Gothitelle, and the Malfoys were teleported away in an instant.

"Well, that went well!" The half-Gem noted, pleased.

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"I want waffles!" Luna declared.

"Harry!" Ron almost screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What?" Both responded, confused.

"HOW-YOU-MALFOY-"

Ron flailed his arms about like a Mankey, incapable of full sentences.

"YOU-HIM!"

Instead of responding, Harry pulled out the Poke Ball from his Pokedex.

"Dobby, I choose you!"

The familiar red beam appeared, growing and twisting as it went lighter and lighter and-

 _Great Harry Potter?_ Dobby asked, staring at himself in shock.

"An Alakazam." Professor Dumbledore noted. "Only able to evolve when they absorb a great amount of energy, like the kind that comes from a transfer trade. A very powerful Psychic-type, Harry. Of course, Dobby is still quite young, so he will need time to develop, but within a few years I would say he'll be quite strong. A brilliant trade, if I do say so myself."

"That might be, professor, but Harry still gave up Zygarde to Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione pointed out as Nasrin pulled Dobby into a hug, healing him with a kiss. "He's the one that did all this, and he gets rewarded."

"Who said I traded Zygarde?" Harry asked innocently.

"You!" Ginny sputtered. "You did!"

"No he didn't." Nasrin corrected with a smile, another Poke Ball cracking open to reveal Zygarde, both reaching up to pet him.

"I think Mister Malfoy is right, though. I can't have Zygarde here with me at school."

"Like Ron with Scabbers." Nasrin elaborated.

"For now, I'll leave him with Remus, and when I'm older, I'll reclaim him."

"But…But…" Ginny stammered, unable to wrap her mind around what happened.

"I told Mister Malfoy I'd trade him a Pokemon." Harry explained as he recalled with a smirk.

"Never said which one." Nasrin finished, snickering.

"Ron, Emolga's yours."

"What?" The Weasley responded. "Harry, no, I won't let you give him up-"

"He's not." The half-Gem assured.

"We made a trade before I went down into the Chamber, and I'm quite happy with it. I have no desire to trade back." Harry agreed, fingers interlaced with hers.

"And even if he wanted to, he really couldn't."


	25. Chapter 25

Sitting in the shade of a tree, Nasrin grinned as Star created a series of water-balloons for Eevee and Scooby to chase, Togetic and Robin giggling as they batted one between them that contained Squeakers, who seemed to be enjoying the game even more than either of them.

Pinning a fussing Ludwig, Snow licked at his cheeks until the Litwick relaxed, and Squishie purred like an old motor, wriggling onto his back so Dobby could scratch his belly, obviously pleased.

"…Do you think I should forgive Hermione?" Harry wondered, arm slung affectionately over her shoulders and eyes on their Pokemon.

Leaning into his hold, Nasrin considered this carefully, playing with the boy's fingers absentmindedly.

"I think…you can't make up for mistakes if you never have the chance." She answered, head tilting back to kiss the underside of his chin. "You know I love them, too."

"Yeah…"

Harry sighed, cheek resting on soft pink curls, as the afternoon sun filtered down to them in golden flecks.

"I know."

* * *

 **And we've reached the end of 'The Green-Eyed Quartz'.**

 **For all of you that have followed this series, I thank you for the support. There's no better feeling than knowing others enjoy my writing.**

 **Next week, the adventures continue in the third story, 'Wings of Change', which follows Harry and Nasrin through their Third Year dealing with a mysterious Lord of Sevii.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
